Dear Gumi,
by manateelover777
Summary: Gumi, aka a socially invisible otaku, considers herself a fail at high school life. Once she literally runs into Len at an otherwise boring assembly, however, her life is turned upside down. "Oh my god you're a shota!" "A what?" eventual LenGumi
1. Dear Gumi, I hope you like sports!

**Hello thar! Welcome to the first chapter of "Dear Gumi"! This is my first story with chapters, so I can't wait to see how this turns out! For the record, even though the characters are Japanese, I'm putting them in an American school setting…they get super kawaii uniforms though! Once again, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 931/12**

Ok, so since I'm so lazy it's been classified as a terminal illness, I'm not going to do any of that "Dear Diary," stuff.

It's morning right now, right before my first day at my new school, Crypton High. Personally, I think it's the dumbest name for a high school ever, and the school uniforms are _WAY_ too revealing (the skirt goes just above my mid thigh, and if I bend over you can see the bottom of my panties) but who would listen to my opinion anyway?

After all, no one ever notices I'm even there.

And when someone does notice me, its to inform me I've made a stupid mistake on a test, or I'm in the way of their boyfriend(s). Whatever.

Back to the original topic, I'm so mad summer is over (no more late night anime sessions!) and I'm so nervous my finger nails have been reduced to stubs. Wish me luck.

~.~.~.~

Well now I'm at school. More specifically, homeroom. Since my last name is Megpoid, and they group the L's through N's together, I've got Luka Megurine on one side of me and some random boy on the other. Yay. I've never even spoken to Luka before. She seems like the kind of person that doesn't give a damn about other people, and purposefully hems her skirt a bit higher up to attract the…male attention (betcha five bucks her virginity is long gone).

I can't remember the last time I even made eye-contact with one of the opposite sex. They're like aliens to me now, and even if one of the boys payed attention to me, I probably wouldn't be interested. You see, I've already found my true love: Cloud Strife.

~.~.~.~

I just got my schedule. And guess what I've got first? Gym! Hooray!

Not. Even though I'm actually ok at sports, I still despise them with all my being. Plus I'll be sweaty for the rest of the day.

And the last thing I want is to smell like moldy onions.

That, and the fact I have no friends already would probably kill all my social HP.

I really need to play less video games.

But they're SO ADDICTING.

The bell just rang, so I guess that means I gotta go to gym. Hoo-rah.

~.~.~.~

Gym was absolutely, utterly, horribly terrible. I don't even want to talk about it.

Ok, maybe I will. So Meiko, our gym teacher, decided to have the oh-so-brillant idea to play volleyball on the first day of gym.

Sometimes I think that woman might be drunk.

Sometimes, she literally is.

So for volleyball, she decided to pair us up. And guess who she put me with?

Hatsune Miku.

Aka the most popular, prettiest, most liked girl in the school.

And also the most hated.

I'm serious, this one girl even put together a "Green is the Enemy" Hatsune Miku hate club.

My own green locks were very offended by this.

The reason people hate her so much is because of her huge ego.

Seriously, that thing is immense.

Back to volleyball. Did I mention Miku is also an incredibly sore loser?

Tis' true.

And so, because volleyball is yours truly's worst sport, and because we were paired against Kasane Teto, the most hyperactive girl in the school, we lost. But we didn't loose because we were outnumbered. Oh no.

We lost because Teto decided to wham the ball right over the net as hard as she possibly could. And guess who's beautiful red-rimmed glasses she smashed?

Mine.

Good thing Gakupo reminded me to bring my spares! (He's my older cousin, and my best friend. Gaku-kun rocks!)

So there me and Miku were, standing there with the ball at my feet. We had been tied, but Teto and her partner had won.

And that's all Miku cared about.

Did she care I could no longer see anything in front of me what-so-ever? No

Did she even consider I might be hurt? No.

She looks at me slowly, then starts rambling on about how terrible I am, and how I "Totally ruined her first day!"

Gee, thanks for making me feel like crap, Miku.

Anyways, the rest of my day was pretty uneventful. I avoided perverted teachers, ate lunch at my loner's table, and brought home buckets of forms for Gakupo to sign. The usual.

So far this is shaping out to be a pretty un-eventful year.

I wish something interesting would happen.

Bored and lonely,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Little does Gumi know what I've got planned for her Otaku mind :) <strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm not sure how long this is actually going to be, but I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me things you want to see in this story! The main pairing is Gumi/Len, but I'll do anything else you people want! Also, if you could maybe grade me on my writing skills, I would really appreciate that as well! ^/^**


	2. Dear Gumi, your feet really hate you!

**Tuesday 10/1/12**

So I'm at school. Again

It's especially boring, because all the teachers keep blabbing on about "How exciting the year is going to be!" and "This semester we're learning about toe fungus!"

That was my science teacher, Lola.

She obviously has a screw loose.

On my way into school today, I was just stepping off the bus when suddenly the ground shifted.

By ground, I mean the filthy gum-coated stairs.

Apparently the old lump that drives that thing around decided to drive a bit forward while people were still getting off. What an ass.

Because yours truly just has a knack for showing up at the wrong place at the wrong time, I twisted my ankle falling down a flight of 3 stairs.

So I ended up in the nurse's office on my second day of school, pressing an icepack up against my leg.

While I was sitting in there, a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail came in. I recognized her as the girl that started the "Green is the Enemy," fan club.

She was sporting a rather un-fabulous black eye.

"Oh Neru, not again," the nurse sighed, and busied herself with getting ointment and other nurse-y things.

Neru glanced up at me with a scowl on her face. "Why are you here?"

My eyes widened. This was the first time someone had asked me a legit question in, I don't even know how long!

I felt like I was about to face a final boss, or something. If I screwed this up, I lost the game.

So being the expert conversationalist I am, I answered with a confused "What?"

"I said, why are you here!" Neru yelled back. This girl's temper is as short as Edward Elric.

"Oh, um, I tripped down the stairs…" I said rather quietly.

"Hmph. Whatever." Neru looked down at her hands, and began chipping away a her yellow nail polish.

So that was my attempt at making friends.

A pretty epic fail in my book.

But for some strange reason, while the nurse was examining my ankle and determining whether I could go back to glass or not, Neru tried talking to me again.

People are being strangely social towards me today. Its kind of freaking me out.

Anyways, as I was getting ready to leave, she reached over from her chair and tapped my glasses. "Yo, carrot top. What's your name again?"

I flinched at the sudden contact. "G-Gumi. Um, my name i-is Gumi."

"Gumi, huh? Hmph, how stupid. I like carrot-top better. You don't mind, do you carrot-top?"

"I, um-"

"Good."

And with that, I stood up and high-tailed it out of there. (Or, you know, limped out of there)

~.~.~.~

We're having an assembly later today. Great. It's probably going to be about drugs or bullying or something.

For some reason, the school administration can't get it through their thick skulls that we understand drugs are bad, and that bullying is not the answer.

I'm in English right now. My teacher Kiyoteru is going over the homework tonight, but I'll just pretend to be writing down notes, and use common sense later to figure it out.

Because I'm pretty much invisible, there's no way I'll get caught!

~.~.~.~

I got caught. And that's not all.

So we went to the assembly shortly after Kiyoteru confiscated my "Science Notebook." (wink, wink)

And, as I predicted, it was about bullying. Well, actually it was about eating healthy, but bullying always manages to find its way into these things.

Because its school. And school is all about bullying.

I was just about to sit down, when some asshole thought it would be a good idea to trip me.

I'm pretty sure he was on my bus, and had witnesses my earlier show of clumsiness.

So I go flailing ever so gracefully (not) though the air, and end up on top of this new kid.

I didn't even realize who he was at first, I was so embarrassed.

But as he peeks his head up from under my…um…ass, my otaku senses kicked in.

"You're a shota!"

"I'm a what?"

"A shota! Oh, sorry for falling onto you, but you're a shota!"

"Uh, yea, what the heck is a shota? And can you get off me!"

"A shota is a feminine male typically found in yaoi pairings!"

Suddenly I realized that the cafeteria had gone deathly quiet, spare some girls giggling at my stupidity.

At this point, my otaku senses turned off and I came back to reality.

And I realized I was sitting on someone.

And that someone was possibly the most popular boy in the entire grade.

Len Kagamine. Len freaking Kagamine.

Suddenly, the _entire _cafeteria erupted into laughter.

Some boys were yelling "Nice one, Len! Way to get in good with the losers!" while some fangirls were cussing me out.

I was so humiliated I bolted as fast as I could, running away from the loud teasing.

I'm sure the assembly speaker wasn't very impressed with our school's behavior.

As I slammed the door behind me, I could feel tears begin to trickle down my face, and smear on my glasses.

Why was I cursed with clumsiness?

Why does my otaku sense always kick in at the absolute worst times?

Why does everyone hate me so much they feel the need to make my life a living hell?

These are the questions that raced through my mind as I ran to the girl's bathroom, where I currently reside.

I'm sitting on the toilet lid in the biggest stall there.

It smells like period blood and deodorant.

Not the best smell in the world.

I wish school was over.

I wish I could go home.

Humiliated and never coming out,

Gumi (carrot-top)


	3. Dear Gumi, stop stuttering!

**If I owned Vocaloid, there would be a hella lot more smexy boys!**

**Wendsday 10/2/12**

Despite me pleading Gakupo for over an hour and telling him his hair was as silky as a gorgeous lavender waterfall, he still made me go to school.

Even after the "Assembly Accident."

Bastard.

Currently I'm in homeroom. Next to me, Luka is filing her nails so hard they're bleeding.

She looks pretty pissed off.

Maybe someone broke up with her, I don't know.

Then again, who in their right mind would want to break up with Luka Megurine?

You can see her boobs from a satellite, and she's super smart. As another bonus, she's really athletic.

Ugh, now I sound like a lovesick boy with a crush on her or something.

This isn't yuri! I'm not a lesbian! I swear it!

I just think the man upstairs was a little unfair, giving her all those points.

I mean, I'm of average intelligence, and while I'm not exactly flat, I never catch anyone drooling at my B cups.

Back to the main point (what point, you silly little girl?)

Every five minutes someone comes up to me and makes a snide remark about "shoving Len up my skirt."

Literally, every five minutes.

I'm counting.

I do know who tripped me, though. It was Mikuo, Miku's twin brother.

She probably asked him to do it after the volleyball incident.

Well, I guess some of her bitchiness was bound to rub off on him.

I actually kind of feel sorry for the guy, having to put up with Miku all the time.

Then again, maybe she doesn't act like that outside of school.

Maybe its all just an act.

. . . . .

Pfffft, yea right!

~.~.~.~

I'm in math.

Neru keeps looking over at me. It's kind of creepy, to tell you the truth.

Anyways, now that we're getting further into the week, the teachers are beginning to give us homework.

God damn it.

I hate homework. It takes away from my anime and video game time!

Plus its super boring.

I mean seriously, half the class doesn't even do it, so why assign it anyway?

Then again, I'm probably being a total hypocrite because I actually complete it.

As soon as I get home.

Without fail.

Every day.

Ugh.

I'm supposed to be working on a math problem.

I really hate math.

Lets see, all I gotta do is find X…

Whoever invented the idea of putting numbers and letters together and dubbing it algebra should be whacked upside the head by Meiko's beer bottle.

Seriously.

~.~.~.~

I'm at lunch now. It's really boring. I'm sitting at my loner's table. People keep calling me a "shota molester."

I hope they choke on their sandwiches.

~.~.~.~

Something interesting happened to me in science.

So Lola told us to pair up in groups of three.

Normally what happens is that everyone pairs up, and I'm the odd one out.

Then the teacher has to assign me to a group, and for the rest of class I feel like a third wheel.

An invisible third wheel.

But today, instead of that scenario happening, someone actually wanted to pair up with me.

Akita Neru.

"Yo carrot-top, me and Haku are short a person. Your in our group. Any questions?"

"Uh-"

"Good."

I've noticed one of Neru's habits is asking questions and cutting people off before they can answer.

Maybe she secretly finds their reactions hilarious.

Or something.

"Haku, carrot-top, carrot-top Haku."

"Um, h-hi."

"H-hello."

Are we master conversationalists or what?

Neru apparently got annoyed with our shyness, so she pushed us together and told us to "get along," while she went to grab our assignment.

Basically, me and Neru sat there for five minutes in dead silence, occasionally glancing up at one another and picking at our nails.

When Neru came back to our table, she banged her head on the desk.

I think she's lost all hope in us.

While we were working, Neru decided that she didn't like the silence.

"So carrot-top, that was some stunt you pulled yesterday."

"W-what?"

"Ya know, squishing shota between your ass."

"I-I didn't do it on purpose! I t-tripped!"

"Riiiight."

"It's true!"

"N-Neru, um, leave her a-alone." Haku meekly put in.

I looked over at Haku gratefully, before going back to glaring at Neru.

Maybe this is why I have no friends. Every time someone makes an attempt to talk to me, I stutter and yell at them.

I'm no rocket scientist, but I'm almost positive people don't find that very attractive.

Neru huffed "Whatever," and pulled out her cellphone.

I sighed.

Neru reminds me of Haruhi Suzumiya.

At least she isn't god.

Still humiliated and curious about this "friend" buisness,

Gumi

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed chapter three! I feel like I should start to pick up the action before you people get bored of my fillers ^^' As always, I love your reviews! If I come home from school and find I got just one, it makes me so happy! So please review!**

**Otaku terms!**

**Yuri-GirlxGirl love**

**Haruhi Suzumiya- The main character from one of my favorite anime's, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!**

**Bye!**


	4. Dear Gumi, I love potato chips!

**Hello! And so, we begin chapter four of Gumi's magical life ^^;**

**BTW, I would like to thank ShadedEclipse, Blue Neonlightshow, and an anonymous reviewer named "chibi-miku" for reviewing so far! You guys rock!**

**I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**

**(Sorry this one's kinda short, I'm at my friends house on her laptop)**

**Disclaimer: All I own is da plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 104/12**

Sorry I didn't write in you yesterday, I was kind of busy.

With what, you ask?

Two words. Two horrible, horrible words.

Baby. Sitting. (Ok, I realize technically you could say babysitting and get away with it, but is babysitting in the dictionary? Hmm? HMM?)

Anyways, so yea. I was baby sitting.

And who was I baby sitting?

The little girl next door, Yuki Kaai.

She's nine, ten in December, and I've been babysitting her since she was 6.

Basically, we've gotten to know each other pretty well.

So when I came over to watch her for like, three hours, she immediately knew something was up.

That kid is good.

"Gumigumi? what's wrong?" (Gumigumi is her nickname for me.)

"Nothing, Yuki."

"No, I know something is wrong. Did you break up with a boyyyyyy?"

At this lovely comment, my cheeks promptly flushed.

"N-no!"

"Yes."

"N-no!"

"Yes!"

It's kind of sad that I blush more then a little girl.

Oh well.

"Y-yuki, I didn't break up w-with a boy."

"Oh? Well then what happened?"

"I…um…fell over one."

Yuki stared at me, dumbfounded. I began to glance around the room nervously.

Suddenly, she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Y-you! HAHAHAHA! YOU FELL OVER A BOY!" she screamed. Yuki was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes.

Basically, thats how the rest of the day was, Yuki randomly bursting into laughing fits and me resisting the urge to Falcon Punch her innocent little face.

Ugh…

~.~.~.~

Well I'm currently in science with Neru and Haku, discussing the assignment we got Wensday.

Apparently Lola decided to turn what was supposed to be a simple essay into an entire project.

Woop dee doo.

Neru thinks I'm taking notes on project ideas.

Mwahahaha!

Haku is…being Haku, I guess.

By that, I mean she's nervously agreeing with everything Neru says, and glancing around the room.

What, does she think there's an axe murderer hiding in the supplies closet?

"Hey! carrot-top! What do you think is better: Building a miniature rocket using rope, pillows, a lawnmower, a bag of family size potato chips, and a fan, (that was Neru's idea), OR make a stupid dumb stereotypical volcano out of paper mache? (Haku's idea)

"Uhh…t-the volcano."

"You dumbass!"

Basically for the rest of science, me and Neru argued about "How immensely complicated building the rocket would be," and "How paper macho was invented by the devil," with Haku occasionally putting in her 2 bits.

For the first time in my life…I think I might have friends.

~.~.~.~

I'm at home.

I'm mad and embarrassed and mad and upset.

I don't wanna write anymore today.

Maybe I'll tell you about it tomorrow.

Maybe.

I hate Rin Kagamine,

Gumi

**Ooh, what happened? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Sorry Len and Rin weren't in this chapter, but they'll definitely be in the next one!**

**Otaku terms**

**-Falcon Punch is basically Captain Falcon's trademark. **

**Thanks!, and bye!**


	5. Dear Gumi, put down the adapter plug!

**Holy Crap.**

**I have 9 reviews.**

***Dies*.**

**Seriously though, I check my reviews and I have four. The next day, I have nine! I was all like 0/0**

**Thank you so much: VictimOfDoubt and tradegymaster01 for reviewing! VictimofDoubt especially, because they reviewed every chapter!**

**And so we continue Gumi's fabulous life. I think we're actually getting to the plot now! (After four fillers *cough*)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except da plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 105/12**

Ok, so I think an explanation for my last entry is in order…

Yea.

So yesterday at the end of the school day I was a my locker, fumbling around with the combination.

Some people have easy combinations, like 5-10-25 or something.

Mine is 27-8-13.

Woo hoo.

So I was busy fumbling around with my locker, trying to get the dumbass lock to open, when Luka appears.

And who is with Luka?

Rin Kagamine and Hatsune Miku.

They all saunter over towards me, and Rin gives me a look of disgust.

"Ugh, aren't you the one that sat on my brother?" she looks me up and down.

Then she nudges Miku.

"Oh! Yea, she is. I'd know those ugly glasses anywhere.

I just stood there, probably doing a very accurate impression of a fish out of water.

Luka huffed, but didn't say anything else.

Did she feel…sympathy?

Doubt it.

Rin giggled cutely, but I could hear the malice in her voice.

"Oh look! We've rendered her speechless! How pathetic!"

I could feel hot tears pricking at my eyes, when all of a sudden.

I saw him.

The boy that had made my life a living hell.

Len Kagamine. (Ok, I know it isn't his fault, since Mikuo was the one that had tripped me, and I was the one that had fallen on him, but still!)

He took one look at me, then turned to run away.

But Rin caught him before he could dash down the hallway.

"Don't you think you should say something to my little brother?"

Little brother?

I knew they were related, but I always thought he was older!

Len stared at me. Either he was scared I would "try something," again, or he was waiting for the apology he didn't deserve.

"I-I…I, um…" I stuttered.

I could feel Len, Rin, and Miku's eyes boring into my skull.

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed.

I whipped around, and ran as fast as I could.

I couldn't take this anymore.

This terrible pain, and embarrassment.

I just wanted everyone to disappear.

Especially Rin, for putting me on the spot like that.

~.~.~.~

Oh my god. Your never going to believe this.

I got invited to someone's house.

For the first time in my entire life.

I'm still freaking out about it.

I was just sitting on my fabulous green beanbag chair, listening to some music, when all of a sudden my phone went off.

And it wasn't Gakupo.

It was an actual person that I wasn't related to.

Akita Neru was on the other line.

"Um…h-hello?"

"Ugh, finally you picked up! I have a limited plan after all, and I don't want to waste any minutes talking to you!"

"I-um-"

"Oh my little phone-kun, what would I do without you?"

"Huh?"

"NOTHING! Lets get to the point: You wanna come over?"

"What?"

"DO. YOU. WANNA. COME. OVER."

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

That was how shocked I was.

"Carrot-top!"

"Oh! Um, s-sure, I guess…"

"Great! Be over there in five to come pick you up. Be ready!"

And with that demanding statement, she had hung up the phone.

I was still sitting there with the phone to my ear.

My jaw dropped.

I was going to Akita Neru's house.

Then I realized something.

What do you bring to someone's house?

I would ask Gakupo, but he was at his friend Leon's house.

So I guess I just had to figure it out on my own.

Running around the house, I grabbed a bunch of items that looked necessary for a successful afternoon hangout session.

Right as I was finishing up, Neru kicked the door open.

She stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Seriously, I'm beginning to grow uncomfortable with all the "WTF is up with this chick?" looks.

"Uh...umm…mmf!" she put a hand over her mouth.

I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

Because Neru thought she was too tough to laugh.

Lets see, what did I grab again? Oh yea.

An adapter plug, tacky glue, 6 pack paper towels, one of Gakupo's sneakers, the computer mouse, and some thin sliced chedder cheese.

Now that I think about it, it's a wonder she hadn't been rolling on the floor, hysterically cracking up over my obliviousness and stupidity.

Finally, she seemed to have calmed herself down, since she was no longer shaking with silent laughter.

"Your such a dumbass! Sure, I wouldn't have minded the cheese, but why the hell would I want one of Gakupo's shoes? Now put that stuff down, and come on!"

"But-"

"But what!"

"W-what am I-um, s-supposed to bring to y-your house?"

Neru's eyes softened, and her fists unclenched.

"You…you really have no friends, do you?"

I looked up at her, sadly nodding.

Neru sighed, then, glancing around to make sure no one was looking, out-stretched her hand.

"Well then I'll be your first!"

I stared at her, shocked (that's been happening a lot lately, huh?)

I reached over, and hesitantly shook it.

"T-thank you, Neru."

"Your welcome carrot-top. But if you tell ANYONE about this, I'll grind up your glasses and make you eat the shards. Got it?"

"G-got it."

Neru grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my room. Once there, she grabbed a small orange purse Gakupo had given my for my birthday, and put my phone and wallet it in.

"There, that's all. Do you comprehend?"

"I-"

"Good. Now c'mon! We're gonna be late!"

She tugged me down stairs, and waited impatiently to lock the door.

Since I didn't have a bike of my own (where the hell would I ride it to?) I had to share a bike with Neru.

I can't even begin to explain how awkward and uncomfortable it was.

The fact that Neru didn't seem to understand that you should stop before you crossed the street didn't help.

Once we finally arrived at Neru's house (thank god), she threw her bike into the garage and pushed me into the house.

Yes, I did say threw.

This bitch is crazy.

She started showing me around, saying things like "This is the kitchen, yo. It's got chocolate covered pretzels and Sun Drop," and "This is the living room. We have unlimited channels! Its really badass."

I of course wasn't paying much attention.

I was still in shock I was in somebody's house.

Before I knew it, we where in Neru's room. There were posters of wrestlers and metal bands on the walls, and almost everything was either black or yellow.

Kinda like a bum-ble-bee!

Please excuse me, I think I've had too much Sun Drop.

So me and Neru started talking about…well…everything, from how she met Haku to what happened to me yesterday with Rin.

"Hmm, that was pretty bitchy of her…"

"N-no, I wouldn't say that-"

"I would! Come to think of it, Rin usually isn't that mean…"

If I haven't told you already, Rin and Neru are actually kind of friends with each other.

After all, Rin is secretly in the Green is the Enemy fan club.

Neru says she's actually pretty nice, and really funny, but this is Neru we're talking about.

She probably thinks crazed assassins are "pretty nice, and really funny," too.

Me and Neru kept talking for a while, and eventually we noticed the sun was setting.

"Well, would you look at that? It's almost dark! Guess you gotta leave! Bye!"

And so, she kicked me out.

Wow Neru, just wow.

I wandered around for a little bit, trying to figure out where I was.

Finally, I began to get familiar with my surroundings.

As I walked towards my street, I saw a mop of blonde hair shining in the sunset.

Len.

I tried to hide behind a bush or something, but I guess he must have seen me, because he started walking in my direction.

I guess he isn't afraid of me anymore.

We glanced around in silence, until finally he sighed.

"Soo…"

"S-so…"

"Can you please explain to me what the heck happened at the assembly?"

I flinched.

"I, well you see, I-um…fell?"

"I know. But why did you fall?"

Why? Because I'm so incredibly clumsy that I've probably managed to fall UP the stairs 4 or 5 times.

That's not what I said, though.

"B-because I tripped over, um…"I didn't want to call Mikuo out on his actions.

Len cocked his head at me.

I'm sorry to say this, but…it made him look so shota-licious!

Ok, ok, calm down Gumi, don't let your Otaku Sense™ take over again.

Len sighed again.

"Whatever, I don't care what you tripped over. You just kind of…embarrassed me, that's all."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Nah, you've apologized enough. I'm sorry."

I stared, dumbstruck, for possibly the fourth time in one day.

"R-really?"

"Uh, yea."

"Oh…um…ok…"

Len glanced down at his watch. "Yikes, its almost 8:30. I should be home bye now. Gotta go bye!"

I watched him run away, suddenly feeling the tension and awkwardness in the air evaporate into…sweet, sweet relief.

Len wasn't mad at me. That's good.

Great, even!

Before he disappeared out of site, he turned around and yelled

"HEY! What's your name!"

I froze.

"G-Gumi! Megpoid!"

"See ya later, G-Gumi Megpoid!"

And for the first time in I don't even know how long, I smiled.

Hopeful and (still) pretty shocked,

Gumi

**I'm not positive, but I think this may be my longest chapter yet! **

**Sorry it wasn't very funny…I was feeling more serious, considering all the important stuff that happened in this chapter.**

**Questions for you!**

**Were you satisfied with Gumi and Len's random out of nowhere conversation?**

**Did you think it was too serious?**

**Otaku terms**

**None in this chapter, really!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Dear Gumi, get a job you lazy ass!

**Hey hey hey! So I've had the idea for Gumi to get a job for a while now, I was just never sure how to execute it. **

**Well, I got it!**

**Thanks: tradegymaster01, MoriandMeForever, ThatLazyOne, Blue Neonlightshow, and an anonymous reviewer named DarkChiyo for reviewing!**

**And here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 106/12**

I hate Gakupo. With a passion.

A deep set, blazing passion.

Why, you ask?

He's making me get a job.

Not a legit job I gotta go to all day, but an after school job.

Grr…

I don't want a job.

I don't like working.

It makes me all tired and stuff, and then I have no video game energy.

"Pfft, silly Gumi, videogames don't take that much effort."

Oh, I beg to differ.

You need 110% of your energy to successfully play a videogame.

The finger movements, the concentration…

People who don't respect the art of the videogame just don't understand.

Right now, I'm filling out my job applications.

Not sure where the hell I'm gonna apply to, but whatever.

I'll find someplace.

Maybe I could flip burgers at McDonalds for minimum wage! *fangirl squeal!*

Yea. Right.

~.~.~.~

So I have a job now.

That was quick, huh?

I know.

I applied super early this morning, at like 6.

That last entry? Wrote it at 4.

I'm working at Game Stop, which is FREAKIN' AWSOME.

I mean, come one, what video gamer wouldn't wanna be surrounded by beautiful, fabulous, just released video games?

Wrapped in their super annoying to cut through, plastic packages?

I'm getting teary-eyed just thinking about it.

My job starts tomorrow.

Wish me luck!

Its still like, 9 am, so I think I'll take a walk. Maybe I'll go up to Neru's house, who knows?

Brb. (Yes, I'm using text talk in my diary…notebook thing. What the hell)

~.~.~.~

I don't know if its karma, coincidence, or something else at work, but I keep running into people.

This time, it was Len.

Again.

Since its starting to get colder out (finally!), I had to grab a jacket before leaving.

This is a useless detail, pay no attention to it.

I was strolling up the street, the wind buffeting my face, when I heard a voice call out from behind me.

Len was running up in a yellow hoodie, and the wind had disheveled his hair, too.

Mine probably resembled a pile of moss at this point.

"Hey there…um…Gwen."

"M-my name isn't Gwe-Gwen…"

"Oh, sorry…Gilda…?"

"Gumi."

"Oh yea! Hey Gumi. Just passing through."

I'm not sure why he's being so friendly with me all of a sudden.

After all, last week he basically avoided me all day.

Maybe Rin told him to try and get all buddy-buddy with me.

I don't know.

"Oh, um, s-so am I…"

Len nodded, his hair shining brilliantly (I don't know what shampoo this boy uses, but I want some)

"That's cool. I'm going to Kaito's house."

I remembered Kaito was one of Len's friends. He's tall and handsome, but really clumsy. People think he's stupid, too. They like to call him Bakaito.

I think this is very rude.

I mean seriously, would you want someone calling you a baka all the time?

Bakagumi.

Sounds stupid. Hahaha, see what I did there?

No, you probably didn't.

Where were we?

Oh yea.

Len ran past me, waving, "See ya…Gertrude!"

"My-ohforgetit. B-bye!"

So many people have actually been interacting with me lately, so I think I'll share my thoughts on everyone.

Neru- Seems mean, bitchy, and totally tsunderey from the outside…but…I don't know, it seems kind of forced sometimes.

Haku- Super shy, follows Neru around like a lost puppy.

Miku- Mean, arrogant, self-centered, etc. I wonder sometimes if she really enjoys making people (*cough* me) feel like crap.

Rin- Same as Miku, only she schemes more.

Luka- I'm not sure…she's with Miku and stuff, but…I don't know…

Len- I have no idea what to say about him. He hates me one day and greets me randomly in the street the next. He's definitely a weird one.

I have school tomorrow.

I haven't done any of my homework.

Me, Haku, and Neru's science project is due Wendsday.

Damn it.

Confused and curious (and dreading going to work),

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how satisfied I am with this chapter…<strong>

**Please tell me what you think! :D**

**Thanks!**


	7. Dear Gummy, I love your kinky boots!

**Hello fellow Otaku! *squee* I have over 20 reviews! How fabulous is that?**

**Thank you: AunKhoune, iAqua, Chibi-miku, and tradgedymaster01 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**And so Gumi goes to work**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, there would be less fanservice and more manservice ;)**

**(PS I don't think people who own video game stores are really act like how I've portrayed them, but c'mon people, it's a work of fiction )**

**I think I'm only gonna post 3 times a week...**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 107/12**

Gahh I hate school I wish it would BURRRRRNNN!

….yea…

If you haven't guessed already, I'm at school.

Actually, I'm not at school yet, but I'm almost there!

I missed the bus, so "Super handsome model hair Gaku-kun," gets to drive me!

Woop-dee-doo.

I'm working on my dumbass math homework.

HOW THE HELL DO THOSE TEACHERS EXPECT ME TO SOLVE THIS? THERES LIKE 55 BAZILLION STEPS I GOTTA TAKE!

Brilliant, aren't I?

Hmph.

~.~.~.~

Aaaaaaand I'm in science now.

And once again, I'm writing in my "Science Notebook."

Wink, wink.

Haku is feebly arguing with Neru about whether or not our volcano should erupt toxic poison that kills our teacher.

I hope Neru realizes if we do that we'll get, oh I don't know, EXPELLED.

And arrested for murder.

I don't know about her, but I really don't wanna spend the rest of my teenage years in prison.

Like I've said before though, this _is _Neru.

She probably thinks jail is like one big party, full of illegal drugs and crappy food.

"Um, Neru, I don't t-think that's a good idea…" (Have you noticed I'm stuttering less? It's a miracle!)

"Pfft, stupid carrot-top, of course it's a good idea. A great idea, actually. I mean, c'mon, who needs science?"

"Uhh…scientists…?"

Neru's mouth curved into an upside down v, and she crossed her arms as she turned on her stool to face the other way.

"So Haku…um…w-what do you think we should d-do?"

"I-I don't k-know…"

I internally face-palmed. Has this girl no opinion on anything?

Neru continued to face away from us, a sour aura emanating from her person.

DING! DING!

The bell! Thank god.

~.~.~.~

Lunchtime.

Instead of sitting at my loner's table, Neru and Haku invited me to sit with them at their table.

Its basically just the three of us, plus this one other girl I don't know, but I'm happy.

This is the first time I ever really socialized with anyone at lunch.

Hell, this year is turning out to be pretty much the first year I've ever socialized with anyone, period.

The girl I don't know usually brings along a book to read, and Neru and Haku usually talk about something pointless and random.

And I usually sit where I am now, writing in my journal diary thing.

Its such a normal, basic routine, and yet…

…it makes me so happy.

~.~.~.~

Ok, so you know how I said yesterday I got a job at Game Stop?

That's where I'm headed now.

Since Gaku-kun is at work, Neru and I are biking to the mall.

And like the last time I used transportation with her, we're sharing.

This time its even more uncomfortable and scary, because we have to drive on legit roads.

Every five minutes I'm praying for my life.

Neru sits facing front, she peddles and steers (like a cheetah on cocaine, I might add.)

I sit back-to back with her on the seat, balancing my feet in between the break and the seat post.

If my handwritings messy, I apologize.

I'm trying to write while holding on to a bike for dear life, after all.

~.~.~.~

I'm happy to report we arrived at Yamaha Mall in one piece.

So what if we almost ran over a pedestrian, it was worth it.

Oh man, I sound kinda like a yandere now…

Anyways, I'm on my way to Game Stop now. Apparantly the manager is pretty desperate, so I don't have to have a formal interview.

~.~.~.~

That was possibly the biggest man I've ever seen.

My new boss is like, 100 feet tall and looks like he weighs about 50 tons.

Kidding, kidding. But seriously, the guy is huge.

My little "interview," with him was a little…ehhh….

"So, Gummy. Ah' see ya got no workin' experience.

"Uh, m-my name i-is-"

Here he cackles like a drunk pirate.

"Ain't that great! Ah' love em' new 'ployees."

"Sir, p-please-"

"Oh, stop wi' that 'sir' stuff. Jus' call me Chickmagnet42."

"W-what?"

"Ma gamin' name. Eh c'mon, don't tell me yurs is somethin' like Iheartponies. Everyone gotta 'ave somethin' that makes em' sound better 'en they really are. So whats urs'? Kinkyboots75?"

At this comment I blushed so hard I almost couldn't breathe.

I was sweating, and felt hot and weak…

If I actually ended up dying of embarrassment, my gravestone would be HI-LAR-IOUS.

"Here lies Carrot-top, died of embarrassment from her moral-less boss."

My boss, aka…uh…C-chickmagnet42 burst into laughter again.

It sounded kinda like he was choking on glass shards.

"Well Miss Gummy, itsa pleasure ta 'ave you on da team."

"W-who…uh..w-works here?"

"No un'! Jus' us! Team ah two!"

I felt my soul melt into the floor.

Great, now whenever he wants to talk to someone, I'll be his first pick.

And, no offense or anything, BUT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD THIS GUY SAYS.

No offense.

Right now I'm behind the counter (in my fabulous Game Stop t-shirt and metal pin that says "Hi, my name is Gummy!") waiting for some prepubescent boys to make their selection.

Oh god, you've GOT to be kidding me.

Do they seriously only have quarters?

Ugh…

~.~.~.~

.

Your never going to believe this!

Wait, hold on…

Is that…

Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword!

Must…buy…

Oh, yea, back to the point.

So apparently Rin Kagamine works at the smoothie kiosk called "Shakin' up Smoothies," (creative)

And guess where its located.

Right outside Game Stop, so I have a clear view of Rin and her smoothie makin' skills.

Damn, she can make them fast.

I bet you she trains at home, all alone at midnight.

And that her secret dream is to become a professional smoothie blender.

…right Gumi, right.

Or should I say, Gummy?

Stupid Chick Magnet.

That's his name now.

Chick Magnet.

Its so unfitting it makes me shudder.

Uh oh, I think Rin's spotted me!

…

No, whew! That was close.

I feel like a spy.

A really badass spy, watching their next murder victim.

Lets see…shes texting…Len maybe?

Miku?

Why the hell do I care?

Hold on, we have a customer.

Ooh, its Mikuo, Miku's brother!

The one that tripped me!

Bastard.

What's he looking at?

Mario?

Amateur.

He's fumbling with…Super Smash Brothers Brawl?

It's a pretty good fighting game, I must admit.

I'm a badass with Marth.

I think he's gonna buy it.

Hes coming over here…

Hold on, gotta help him check out.

~.~.~.~

Well that was awkward.

Apparently he remembered his brilliant little stunt during the assembly, and he was blushing the whole time.

He actually seems like a sweet boy.

"Uh, hi-whoa!" (he realizes its me) "I-um, wanna get this game…"

"Oh…t-that'll be $21.99, p-please."

He puts the money on the counter.

"Y-your missing 5 cents…"

"Oh, haha, nickels are tricky, um, h-here."

Nickels are tricky? Seriously Mikuo? Seriously?

I nodded at him. "Receipt i-in the bag?"

He nods at me.

I give him the bag.

We don't say bye to each other.

I can see that Rin has noticed me now.

She's glaring at me through the window.

~.~.~.~

Business was slow the rest of the day, so me and Neru texted the whole time.

When my shift was up, she rode up to get me.

The ride home was pretty un-eventful, save for her questioning me about my boss.

"If he try's anything on you, let me know. I'll beat his face in."

"Uh, thanks Neru, b-but I really don't think that will be-LOOK OUT FOR THE FIRE HYDRANT!-necessary."

Enjoying my newfound companionship with Neru and pondering how work will go tomorrow,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my flippin God this took forever.<strong>

**QUESTION: What do you wanna see more of?**

**Otaku terms (here we go…)**

**-Yandere-A seemingly sweet girl found in anime that actually is a sycopath…**

**-Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword-A new LOZ video game that came out**

**-Super Smash Brothers Brawl-An epic fighting game with all the Nintendo character. Marth is a character, and he pwns.**

**Thanks! ;D**


	8. Dear Gumi, Shota Sense sucks!

**Oh. My. GOD.**

**Seriously, oh my god.**

**I have 39 reviews.**

**I-I**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! *glomps reviewers***

**Thank you so much!: loveliecoraima, VictimOfDoubt, iAqua, mei kusari, The Pie is a LIE, GodofAWSOMEstuff, an anonymous reviewer named Nyaa, and ReturnOfTheWings for reviewing the last chapter! SQUEAL!**

**And now, the not-so-normal-adventures of our very own Otaku Gumi!**

**Disclaimer: If Vocaloid was mine, there would be less fanservice and more manservice**

**Wendsday 10/9/12**

* * *

><p>Ugh…<p>

So me and Neru and Haku's science project was due today.

The reason I didn't write yesterday was because I literally stayed up plastering paper mache onto a volcano with Haku.

Yea, she slept over.

On a school night! Gasp!

I'm so naughty.

Gaku-kun didn't care though, as long as I promised to do the cooking for a week.

I don't really mind all that much, though.

Eating eggplant soufflé almost every night is getting really, REALLY old.

Like I was saying, I stayed up all night.

So I'm really tired.

Like, I'm probably gonna fall asleep in like five minutes.

I'm in science.

Neru's ungrateful ass better be happy me and Haku worked countless hours on this project for her.

Or else we'd have an F right now.

I'm not positive on this, but I think we have a C on the project.

Dammit Lola.

~.~.~.~

So I did end up falling asleep.

And I got a detention.

I hate my life.

~.~.~.~

Neru's biking me to work.

Yesterday was one of the days I have off (thank god, or else I would have had to fake being sick, and on my second day of work that wouldn't have looked too good)

Once again, we're flying through traffic, but I've kinda gotten used to it.

Still, it doesn't take away the life threatening factor.

Apparently, since we ride back to back, Neru's appointed me as the official "Back monitor."

"Neru, that name makes me sound like I'm gonna examine someone's back. Like a human's back."

"Shut the hell up! It's ingenious!"

"Uh…why?"

"Because I said so, dumbass!"

At least I don't stutter around her anymore.

Points for me!

~.~.~.~

Oh my god work is so boring I think I'm gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

If I die, who would I give all my crap to?

Hmm…I'd give Haku the book on self-confidence Gakupo gave me (bastard), Neru can have my anime figures (she actually watches a few! Well…Cowboy Bebop and the like, but still!)

Gakupo can have my hair things, like shampoo, and Yuki can have my clothes.

But what about you, my little diary journal thing?

I should really settle on a name.

Carrot.

I'll call you carrot.

Now I'll sound even more like a lunatic.

Hooray!

Crap Rin's a-lookin in my direction.

Gotta be stealthy.

Calm, cool, collected.

Gotta be-WHOA!

~.~.~.~

I tripped over the floor and fell into a Call of Duty display.

God freakin' dammit.

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold up.

Is Rin-

Laughing?

Yes, she is.

Either that or she's choking on some fruit and she's amused by it.

…that seems very unlikely.

Oh my god, shes laughing so hard she's holding the counter for support.

You know, I guess that was pretty funny.

Heeheehee…

Now I'm laughing too.

And it feels like Rin's laughing with me, not at me….

…although she's probably laughing at me.

~.~.~.~

Almost the end of my shift.

Nothing really happened, spare some scene chick strutting in and demanding a copy of Project Diva 2nd, the most popular game on the market right now.

Reluctantly, I forked one up.

I'm starting to get attached to these little guys.

My boss, aka Chick Magnet, is currently playing an online rpg.

Don't know what its called, but he keeps screaming things like "God 'ammit! Its right 'ere!"

I wish he could speak English normally.

If he could, I wouldn't be afraid of getting cheated out of my whole paycheck because I have no clue what he's telling me.

Wait, hold on…

Its Len! (Well duh Gumi, his sister works right there….)

I'm straining to hear their conversation (I'M NOT AN EAVESDROPPER! I'm-I'm observant!)

"Lenners, my shift isn't up yet!" Rin huffed, flicking him playfully on the forehead.

"But Rin, you said 6!"

"I said 6:30, smart one!" she sighed in annoyance.

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

Len turned around, and began walking towards.

Oh my god he's coming over here!

Eek!

Gotta hide before he sees me!

"Hey, Game Stop! Cool…Gumi?"

"Oh-um, h-hi, Len…"I trailed off.

"I didn't know you worked here. That's really awesome!" he smiled, cocking his head.

Shota Strike #1

"Y-yea, just started a few days a-ago, um,"

"Oh! How is it?" His eyes sparkled, as though he was about to know his best friends crush.

I blushed like a ripe tomato.

Shota Strike #2

"It's, fine, I-I guess…"

Len's eyes followed mine as I looked around the store, trying to find some kind of distraction.

"Whoa! Is that Project Diva 2nd?" He ran over and grabbed it, mouth spreading into a wide toothy smile.

I nodded.

He reached in his pocket for a fistful of cash.

"I'll take it! Oh, um, Please?"

Shota Strike #3: Your out.

"Oh god your so adorable! I can think of a million bazillion jillion people to yaoi you up with, you sly little uke! Lets see, would you be an innocent type, or-"

I stopped my rant as my Otaku Senses turned off.

Len stared at me, jaw dropped.

I felt my knees give out under me.

_No! Not again! NO!_

Then he began to…

Laugh.

He laughed so hard tears streamed down his porcelain cheeks.

I sat there on the floor, staring up at him as he tried to calm himself down.

"Y-your! HAHAHAHA Your hilarious!"

"W-what…?"

"You! HA! You still think I'm a shota! Me and Kaito looked it up, HAHAHA! He calls me one sometimes, But not like that! You're a weird one, Gumi."

Funny. Not too long ago I though the same thing about you, Len.

Finally he stopped laughing.

By now, I had helped myself up, and was staring at him as I sweat from embarrassment.

Len continued to smile at me as slammed the money on the table.

"Hey Gumi?"

"Y-y-yea…?"

"What's your game name for that one really popular rpg? Your on it, right?"

"Well, y-yes, I, um, am…Your on i-it?"

"Yup! I'm Bananaboy02!"

I felt heat rise to my cheeks again.

Damn his shota abilities!

"I'm C-Carrotpoid"

"Ok. Do you wanna…play together tonight?"

That's what she said.

"S-sure…"

"Cool! I'll be on around 8!"

"LEN! IM DONE! C'MON!" Rin interrupted our otaku fest.

Len waved at her, then nodded to me.

"Bye!"

I waved back. "B-bye…"

And for some reason, I was still blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, its getting' fluffeh! But not too fluffy, I like to take things slow ;)<strong>

**Otaku Terms!**

**-Cowbay Bebop- An anime I've never seen but one of my friends says its kinda violent soo…**

**-Call of Duty- Not so much Otaku, but it's a video game with guns. Lots and lots of guns.**

**-Project Dive 2****nd****- The Vocaloid Video Game! Go buy it NOWWW!**

**-rpg- Roleplaying Game**

**-Shota, yaoi, uke, etc.- All terms having to do with boyxboy love**

**QUESTION FOR YOU!: TELL ME A CHARACTER YOU WOULD LOVE TO SEE IN THIS FIC!**

**OTAKUUUUUU OUT! Peace! **


	9. Dear Gumi, Neru is insane!

**Hello! This chapter is very…serious? Dramatic? I don't know…after that fabulous fluff in the last chapter, I was feeling all angsty XD**

**Before I forget, thank you iAqua, The Pie is a LIE, and an anonymous reviewer named Yush for reviewing the last chapter! ;D**

**And onwards we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 1011/12**

Dear Carrot,

Yesterday was quite…eventful.

So after I got home from Game Stop (I almost got my foot taken off by Neru's bike's chain. I'm not even kidding) I waltzed through the door, and smiled as brightly as I could at Gakupo.

"Uh…sup? And why are you smiling like the sun on steroids?"

"I have FRIENDS!"

'Really!"

Its kind of sad we get that excited about meaningless conversations I have with people throughout the course of the day.

So after we fangirled…boyed…after we fanbothed about friendship and whatnot, I dashed to my room.

Why, you ask?

To play the rpg.

After logging on, I searched for Len, or *cough*Bananaboy02.

Bananaboy02: hey gumi!^^ your ok if I call u that, rite?

Carrotpoid: Yea, sure

(Apparently Len doesn't know proper grammar…how sad…)

Bananaboy02: so, do ya wana try and get that new potion or explore the cave?

Carrotpoid: It doesn't matter to me, but I already have the new potion

Bananaboy02: WHAT! Seriously? It just came out!:O

Carrotpoid: I know

That's basically all we did the whole time. Len asked me if I wanted to play again tonight. I said sure.

~.~.~.~

I HAVE to tell you about what happened in school today.

So I was just sitting at my desk, minding my own business.

When all of a sudden…

"Hey! You! Shota pervert, or whatever!"

Yep. That's my name. Shota pervert.

Please don't wear it out. (Sarcasm…)

I turned around, only to see bright red eyes staring me in the face.

"So, do you like Len?"

"W-what?"

"I said, do you like Len? I bet you do, you little loser. Heh, like he'll ever date you."

"I-I…uh…"

"Look here! I brought you another little boy to molest! I hope you enjoy!"

And with that…horrendous comment, he pushed a small white haired kid onto me.

We both toppled out of my chair and onto the floor.

It hurt. Really bad.

The little boy looked up at me in fear.

Actually, he's my age. I'm guessing he either skipped a couple grades, or he hasn't gone through puberty yet.

Luckily, most of the class had filed out already for lunch.

But not all.

The remaining students all stared at us in shock.

No one said anything.

Then, slowly, everyone shuffled out, leaving me, Akaito, the young shota, and-

Mikuo!

He was standing behind Akaito, trying to look menacing but I could see the pink tint coating his cheeks.

Obviously, he would much rather be doing something else then be a bully's accomplice.

Akaito laughed. "Ha! Look at her face! Eh, Mikuo? Told ya it would be funny!"

"Oh, um, yea Akaito...ha ha…"

I could feel the shota trembling against me.

The door opened.

Neru strolled in, frowning.

"Carrot-to-op! Your so late! And I'm bored! Get your as-" she cut off.

Eyes drifting from me, to Akaito, to me.

Then, she lunged. Kind of like a pissed off cheetah.

Before I knew what was happening, Akaito and Mikuo were on the floor, Neru's fist was flying towards them, and-

CRACK!

She plunged it straight into Akaito's face, undoubtedly breaking his nose.

He screamed. She answered.

"IF YOU EVER, EVER MESS WITH MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN I'M GOING TO TEAR OFF THE BALLS YOU PROBABLY DON'T HAVE AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes!"

The shota was quivering in fear, and I was probably doing the same.

Neru was scary.

Really, really scary.

Like having a gun pointed at your head scary.

Akaito got up and ran from the classroom, a hand covering his face.

Mikuo just sat there.

Neru turned her head towards me, angry fires still blazing in her golden eyes.

"You ok, carrot-top?"

"N-n-er-"

"Don't even say anything. Hey Piko, watcha' doin' on top of carrot-top?"

Piko flinched.

"N-Nothing!"

She nodded to him. He got up, and looked down at me.

"I'm s-sorry, Carrot-top-chan."

(Ok, ok, as unfitting for the moment this sounds, I HAVE to say…He looked so adorable it was a crime! His eyes were shining, his small frame was slightly shaking, he was just…SQUEEE!)

"It's ok, P-Piko…"

Mikuo was still sitting there. I couldn't quite see his face.

His head was tilted downwards, and his long bangs were covering them.

Piko left the room.

Neru offered a hand to me, which I gladly took.

"Neru…I appreciate the favor…b-but did you really have to do that?"

"He was harassing you, carrot-top! That dumbass had it coming!"

"But Neru!"

Now she'd done it.

Neru was probably going to be suspended.

Maybe even expelled.

That stupid girl.

Mikuo was still sitting on the floor.

Neru huffed. "Well, Haku's probably wondering where I am! Gotta go!"

She turns to Mikuo.

"You better not do anything to carrot-top either, ya hear?"

Mikuo nodded.

Neru turns, her long ponytail swaying, and walks out.

That's it?

Shes just gonna walk away after that little stunt?

I wonder how often she does stuff like this…

I walked over to Mikuo.

"H-hey, I-um…I'm no-"

"I'm sorry."

"N-no, don't be...it-um, it's n-not your f-fault."

"Really? Cause it sure feels like it," he laughed dryly.

I sat down next to him, suddenly feeling unexpected sympathy.

Maybe because…

He was nice to me at Game Stop?

But it was kind of awkward…

So I don't really know.

Finally, I heard the bell signaling lunch was over. Me and Mikuo stood up, walking our separate ways as kids filed into the halls.

Len waved me over when he saw me.

"Your really good at using that one potion! I'm impressed!"

"T-thank you-um…"

"You ok?"

"I-I…fine, I'm fine."

Len frowned, but didn't say anything else.

We walked to class together.

That's the first time anyone has done that, let alone a boy.

I'm still wondering what's going on with Akaito…and what's gonna happen to Neru for injuring a student like that.

Who knows?

Still kind of in shock and incredibly surprised (and off to fight various things with banana boy),

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, its getting intense! Next chapter will have new characters, possible fluff, and a whole lot of stuttering! Yay!<strong>

**Otaku Terms**

**-Nothing, really…**

**QUESTION: WAS THE CHARACTERS REACTIONS TO NERUS ATTACK BELIEVABLE? **

**Thanks! ^^**


	10. Dear Gumi, cats are very hyper!

**Hey hey! Sorry I haven't written recently, school is starting to catch up to me ^^'. Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you spend it with your loved ones! I personally am single, but I don't mind 3.**

**Thank you: KattyKisses, iAqua, NeonLeaves, alice143dez, and tradegymaster01 for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it, seriously! Let's make it to 50 reviews! :D**

**On with the chapter!**

**PS No offense to SeeU, but I always thought she might be a bit of an airhead….**

**ALSO! Some people have been saying they don't really like Bitchy!Miku and Rin and stuff, but they aren't always gonna be like that! I can't give too much away, but for now, they are my main bullies ^^''**

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin' exept da' plot and the shiny brown haired girl ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 1014/12**

Dear Carrot,

My weekend sucked.

Seriously.

All I did was sleep and eat.

And, ya know, the occasional 12 in the morning video game session.

Basically, I got almost no homework done, and now my teachers are gonna be pissed.

Which is strange, cause usually I do most of my weekend homework.

Ugh…

I'm walking to school right now (oh, how smart Gumi. Walking while writing.)

I hope Neru hasn't gotten expelled.

'Cause no offense or anything, but Haku isn' exactly the best conversationalist.

I mean, honestly.

She has a worse stutter the-CRAP!

~.~.~.~

So I tripped.

Over a fire hydrant.

I'm not even kidding.

I landed on my knee, and now its bleeding.

I'm trying to find the box of band aids I keep in my school bag.

Clumsy people like me should always carry around band aids.

Always.

It basically goes without saying.

Aha! Gotcha!

Dammit, now I'm late for school.

Then again, my phone clock could be coincidentally off by 9 minutes.

Keep dreaming, Gumi, keep dreaming…

~.~.~.~

So Neru got suspended.

Woo hoo…

Now I'm gonna have to try and make Haku talk.

Which is the equivalent of trying to make lemonade from oranges.

Pretty much impossible.

Unless your Chuck Norris.

Chuck Norris can do anything.

I'm in homeroom.

Apparently we're getting a

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

Transfer student!

Apparently her name is SeeU…

Heehee…

I SEEU!

I'm so immature, it's depressing.

Luka is checking herself in a compact mirror.

It's shaped like a fish.

I'm not usually one to judge others, considering my social status and all that, but…

I must admit, that's pretty odd.

Oh my god...

Hold on, is that-

the transfer student?

She's wearing FREAKING CAT EARS!

CAT EARS!

Sweet jesus. She might be even more insane then I am.

~.~.~.~

So SeeU is crazy.

And hyperactive.

And she might have possible mental retardation.

Basically, she seems a little dim upstairs…

"Hey guys! I'm SeeU! Short for Susan Elizabeth Esmerelda Ulrich! Call me SeeU ple-Omg is that a butterfly?" (here she runs to the window) "Oh, false alarm…ah well!" She winked.

The class stared at her.

I saw a few boys looking her up and down, smirking.

Yes, I'll admit, she's pretty.

Or, if I was a perverted boy, "Dude! Check out those titties! Kitty bitch is smokin'!"

That was *cough* disgusting….

Plus, with her less then intelligent personality, they also probably thought she would be an easy fuc-

Let me stop there and spare us the horrifying details.

Anyways, because our homeroom has the least amount of people in the grade, the school administrative dumped her into our class.

And guess which empty desk the teacher put her at?

Yep, the one next to mine.

Even though she talks A LOT, and the teacher keeps giving her looks, she's actually really nice.

"Hey! Ooh, watcha' drawin'? GASP! Is that me?"

"W-well, um…" (she has really nice hair, okay! I wanted to draw it!...please don't judge me…)

"It is, isn't it! Your good, uh…Green One!"

No way in hell is this girl calling me Green One.

Makes me sound like one of the Teletubbies.

"My n-name is, um, G-Gumi…"

"Oh, Sorry! Teehee, Gumi! Could you draw me as a dinosaur? RAWR!"

"I-um, s-sure…."

"Sweetness!" SeeU all but purred.

Luka kept glancing in our direction.

Suddenly, she pointed to my drawing with an elegant finger nail.

"That's good," she commented quickly, face hard as stone and totally unreadable.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Um, t-thank you."

Luka turned back to fixing her hair as if nothing had passed between us.

SeeU meanwhile was looking happily around the room, an adorable kitty like expression on her face.

"Hey! Who's that one?" she pointed to a short girl with shiny brown locks.

"H-her? I, um, don't know…"

"She's got nice hair!"

"Uh, yea…s-sure…"

The bell rang, and we filed out.

SeeU giggled.

"Whadya' got first? I have gym!"

Oh, the irony...

"M-me too-"

"AWSOME!" she screamed.

I blushed furiously as everyone's eyes turned our way.

"Shhh!" I shushed in her direction.

"Oops! Sorry!" she giggled.

I sighed. As weird as SeeU was…

I liked her.

~.~.~.~

I'm leaning against the wall after gym.

SeeU is sitting right next to me.

I guess she thinks we're best buddies now, just because we got teamed up for volleyball.

But I don't mind.

She's better then Miku.

We got to pick partners this time around.

I'm glad Haku isn't in my gym class, or else I would have been compelled to partner up with her.

Anyways, we were against Mikuo and Kaito.

Of all the damn people in this school, it just HAD to be them.

Mikuo kept glancing up at me, and I kept glancing up at him.

The awkward tension could be sliced with a knife.

Or, in our case, SeeU's shrieks.

"GUMI! I GOT IT!" she yelled, diving for the ball.

I gotta hand it to her, she's a pretty good athlete.

Kaito seemed impressed.

Every time SeeU dove for it, or impressively smacked it over the net with a "HIYA!" he always laughed and applauded.

I wish I could be that outgoing.

But no, I was just huddling in the corner, occasionally making a feeble attempt to hit the ball.

At one point, me and Mikuo locked eyes.

He mouthed "Sorry,"

Surprised, I mouthed "Don't be."

"Why?"

"Because."

We continued our silent conversation.

Until SeeU overhand served the ball up into the rafters, and it fell on top of his head.

I giggled.

Mikuo's expression was priceless.

Discovering friends in high and low places,

Green One…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! For people who think "Oh, GumixMikuo!" No way! This is LenxGumi, people! You'll see why its not MikuoxGumi soon enough :)<strong>

**Otaku Terms**

**-Chuck Norris? IDK**

**QUESTION: TELL ME CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO APPEAR!**

**Thanks! ;D I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**


	11. Dear Gumi, yyyuri!

**Hellooo! I have a four day weekend! Friday AND Monday off! So expect more chappies ;)**

**Thanks so very much!: KattyKisses, an anonymous reviewer named "Yush", MY LOYAL FAN! iAqua!, alice143dez, and Dark Kisshu!**

**I will try to squeeze Piko and Dell in there, but there's already so many characters! O_o**

**Disclaimer: I only own da plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendsday 1016/12**

Dear Carrot,

Today I have work and I don't wanna goooooooo…

…oooooo….

What if Mikuo stops by again?

It'll be all awkward!

Oh noez.

Speaking of Mikuo, I saw him on the way to science, talking with Kaito.

Not really sure what they were saying, but I had a feeling it either had to do with girls, sports, or boobs.

Yay…

Haku was walking at my side, nervously glancing up at them.

I was pretty nervous too, but I didn't show it like Haku did.

Instead, I kept my emotions all bottled up and sealed with a cork labeled "Avoid Embarrassment at All Costs."

Kaito shockingly waved at me, but Mikuo didn't even make eye contact.

I wish he would stop acting so embarrassed around me.

It's making me feel all weird and stuff, and I don't exactly appreciate it.

It's after school now, and I'm doing my homework (yea, right…) and since Neru is grounded at home because she got suspended, I don't know how I'm gonna get to work.

Gakupo's at his part time job (we both need one to pay the rent)…

I don't know SeeU's address, considering I just met her two days ago.

Maybe I could ask Haku?

Be right back, gotta go call her up on da PHONE!

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring! Banana Phone!

Hee…

~.~.~.~

So Haku said yes, followed by lots of stuttering and mispronunciation.

"Um, H-hello?"

"Hi Haku."

"H-how did you know i-it was m-m-me? W-Who are y-you?"

"Gumi."

"O-oh…G-Gumi…"

Yea Haku, there's this great new thing called CALLER ID. You should try it sometime!

"I was wondering, um, i-if you could drive me t-to work…"

"Huh? Oh, I-I can't d-d-drive."

But Haku! Your two years older then me!

I betcha she never took her driving test because she was too scared.

"You can't? Can your, um…parents?"

"M-my older b-b-brother might, um…h-his name is D-Dell…"

"Dell? Uh, s-sure."

We talked a little longer, then hung up.

I grabbed my stuff (including you, my little diary journal thing)

Currently I'm waiting outside on the curb for Haku to get here.

There's a couple birds flitting around, and the occasional dog-walker.

I wonder what Dell is like…

~.~.~.~

Dell is a complete and utter wise-ass bastard.

So he pulls up, with Haku sitting shotgun, and tells me to get in the "bitch seat," in the back!

The nerve!

And he's smoking a cigarette.

In the car! While I was in it!

His hair looked suspiciously like Len's shota ponytail, only Dell was 100% seme.

"So, what's yur name?" (his voice was slightly muffled by the cigarette)

"Um, G-Gumi…"

"Gumi, eh? Huh. Are you a little bitch like that Neru f**cker? Doesn't seem like it."

Yes, he did say the F word.

And I am not writing the F word.

I will not taint you with such naughty language! (*cough* too late…)

He starting questioning me things like:

"Where the hell are your parents?"

"I-I don't k-know…"

"How can you not know?"

"T-they left, um…"

I never said anything about my parents, did I?

So they left me and Gakupo when I was 7 and he was 11.

Please don't give me sympathy, I'm obviously over it and not all hung up on it.

So we stayed with my aunt until Gakupo was 18, then we moved out and got an apartment.

Because Gakupo works so hard for us, we eventually could afford to rent a small two bedroom one bathroom house.

That's where I currently reside.

Anyways, Dell seemed to relax a little after that.

"Oh."

I'm not sure where Haku's parents are…maybe they left her too?

Seems very unlikely.

We rode the rest of the way in dead silence, save Haku picking at her fingernails and Dell puffing out chemicals.

Finally I got to work.

And I'm really, REALLY bored.

Chick Magnet told me to reorganize the various displays around the store…

…but I'm too lazy.

Still, if I don't do it, I'll get fired.

Gaku-kun would not be proud.

In fact, he would probably be the exact opposite.

Be right back…

~.~.~.~

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshoh My Little Pony.

So I finished displaying the stuff, and I was sweating like a fountain.

Even though my pits do smell like Secret's "Truth or Pear," and I didn't have to worry about the smell, I was still hot.

And the smoothie kiosk is right outside Game Stop.

I walked out there, totally forgetting that Rin Kagamine worked there.

"Um, I-I would like one…"

I looked at the menu.

They have…

B-Bubble Tea?

YES!

Wait, isn't that a little odd? Bubble tea at a smoothie stand?

Whatever! Maybe they wanted to expand their horizons, or something.

"One m-mango bubble tea, um, p-please."

Rin turned around, and raised her eyebrows.

"Hi…I mean, yea sure. One bubble tea."

I glanced at the floor nervously.

Rin made it like a pro, then slid it in front of my face.

"Here. That'll be $3.50"

I placed some pocket change and bills on the counter.

Rin counted it, then shoved it in the cash register.

I put the dime she gave me back in the tip jar.

I couldn't help but notice Rin slightly smile at that.

After glancing around, I realized business was pretty slow today, for both of us.

I tried to make eye contact with Rin, but she was cleaning counters, so I shuffled over to the nearest bench and sipped my bubble tea.

Damn, that stuff is good.

Its all bubbly and tea-y and MMMMMM!

Ehem…

Eventually I decided to wander back into my little video game haven.

Haku had texted me.

{Sakesipper: when can me&dell get u?}

{Gumigumi8: uhh…idk, soon?}

{Sakesipper: K}

Haku apparently likes sake.

I don't judge her, and besides, she is the right age.

It's not like she's drinking illegally or anything…

I hope her and Dell get here soon.

The roof of the mall has some glass panels, and through them I see clouds.

I thinks its gonna rain.

~.~.~.~

It rained, and its still raining.

The rain is slightly warm, but its all wet and stuff too.

It covers my glasses, and my likelihood to trip over everything increases by like 60%.

Even though I asked Dell to drive me home, he decided to take me to his house instead.

Like I said, he's a bastard.

We're turning onto their street right now.

Grrrr…

~.~.~.~

Sweet jesus I'm finding out so much stuff today.

Especially about Haku.

I mean, how was I supposed to know not to open the closet!

Ok, I should probably explain.

Haku had just taken me up to her room, which was purple-y.

Reminded me of Gaku-kun's room.

I stood there kind of nervously, wondering where to sit.

Haku sat down on her desk chair, so I took the bed.

"So…Haku…"

Haku shifted in her seat slightly.

"A-are you, um, h-h-hungry?"

"Mm, kinda…do you have, um, c-carrots?"

She nodded, then got up.

Probably to go…peel me some carrots…yea.

Well, since I'm a total snoop and my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes, I decided to peek around a little.

First thing I did?

Look under the bed.

Nothing under there except dust bunnies and old socks.

So I wandered over to her closet, and slowly twisted the knob.

What I found in their shocked me beyond belief.

Yuri.

Posters, manga, ero games.

You name it, Haku had it.

In her closet!

Her freaking closet!

Haku was a closet yuri fangirl.

Literally.

I continued staring, dumbstruck at her collection of fandom, when Haku herself walked back in, holding a plate of carrots.

It clattered to the floor, the little orange vegetables scattering everywhere.

I whipped around.

"I-I!"

Haku trembled.

"P-p-please d-don't-tell anyone…p-please…Dell already t-thinks I'm a failure…please, G-Gumi…"

My eyes widened.

Is this why Haku is always so shy?

She's trying to keep her obsession a secret?

Or is she imagining people…ya know…

Doing yuri related activities? *gulp*

Nasty thought.

I'm definitely more of a yaoi person.

I nodded.

"I-um…promise."

Haku sighed in relief.

After that little incident, I went home.

Shocking, right?

Gakupo came to get me, and he and Dell had a long argument about yogurt.

I'm not even kidding.

Still shocked about da yuri and stuff,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, a fabulous secret! :)<strong>

**Otaku Terms**

**-Yuri-Girl on girl**

**-Ero games- Erotic games, or sexual games…**

**-Seme- Tops in yaoi pairings**

**See ya later!**


	12. Dear Gumi, your a hobo!

**OMFG.**

**I have more then 60 reviews.**

**Thats...**

**Beautiful!**

**Amazing!**

**:,D**

**Seriously though, I'm so, SO happy!**

**THANK YOU!: KattyKisses, Dark Kisshu, xSorrel, VictimOfDoubt, and AunKhoune for reviewing!**

**PS! I just found out today in my mall there are two Game Stops, and one of them is right next to a kiosk that sells smoothies and BUBBLE TEA! Isn't that so coincidental? I was all like "HOLY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 1018/12**

Dear Carrot,

Neru comes back on Monday! SQUEE!

We have a lot to talk about.

But I can't tell her about Haku's obsession,

I promised not to tell anybody.

Still...

Neru's gonna have to find out eventually.

But for now, she can stay oblivious and Haku can continue being an undercover fangirl.

I'm in homeroom once again.

SeeU is going on about "OMG! Tomorrow is the weekend! You, like, HAVE to come over or something, Gumi-chan!"

Yea SeeU. Yea.

Sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna "SeeU," this weekend.

HA! I'm hilarious!

Luka is twirling her salmon colored hair around an impeccably groomed fingernail.

She's staring out the window, looking at the fluffy clouds passing by.

I wonder what shes thinking about...

Whoa whoa whoa...

...

You've gotta be kidding me.

Our homeroom teacher just said today after their having parent teacher conferences.

Phew! I'm saved! Gakupo isn't my parent, he's my brother.

Wait, wouldn't he count as my legal guardian?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Now the teachers are gonna tell him stuff like "She's so quiet!" and "Sorry, but what's your sister's name again? Gumi? Are you sure shes in my class?"

And then hes gonna come home!

And give me...A LECTURE!

A lecture about being more social! And to participate more!

I don't wannaaaaa!

Hmph.

Gaku-pricks probably gonna make me come, too, so he can trap me in the car and give me a long, detailed talk about the importance of friendship.

Oh, yea, cause hes Mr. Popular.

Sigh...

I guess I'll just have to get it over with...

I mean its not like I have bad grades, or anything,,,

Except that 72% in math...

But its not my fault! Math is so HARD!

You are not supposed to be able to add letters.

Thats what numbers are for!

Today is gonna suck, I just know it.

~.~.~.~

I'm in the car.

Through the interior rear view, I can see Gakupo smirking.

The bastard totally knows what my teachers are gonna say.

I wanna pull his hair.

His long, glossy, vibrant purple hair that looks better then mine.

I hope he drives into a telephone pole.

~.~.~.~

We arrived without driving into any poles, unfortunately.

Gakupo strutted inside (yes, I said strutted) while I made myself comfortable on a bench outside the school.

Its windy. But I don't really care.

Hey, Luka just arrived.

Is that her mom?

She looks so elegant and graceful, she could be a supermodel!

Just like Luka.

...

Luka's mom waved to me, with a breathy "Oh, hello!"

Luka herself just gave me a passing glance.

I gave Ms. Megurine a "Hello," too, only mine was almost un-audible.

Ugh, the wind is picking up.

Why did I wear a skirt today?

Because its a part of your school uniform, Gumi.

Yea, I know.

Hey look, its Miku and Mikuo.

Neither of them are looking at me.

Whatever.

Mmmm, I'm so tired.

I stayed up all night last night playing Metroid: Other M.

I hate Ridley, I really do.

But now I'm all tired, and I was planning on taking a nap as soon as I got home...

Maybe I'll just fall asleep here...

On the bench...

Like a hobo..

Hee, next I'll eat some beans from a can...

And then after, then after...

I'll...I'll...

Zzzzzzzzz.

~.~.~.~

Oh my god, I really need to stop pausing during my entries, and then retelling the details.

Seriously, its becoming a really bad habit.

So I was snoozing on my bench (It's mine because some of my drool dried on it, leaving a strange looking dark spot that looked kind of like hippopotamus) When who should show up?

Of all the people in the world, Len Kagamine was walking up with his mother.

Oh, the irony.

"Oh, hey Gumi!"

"Uh, h-hi..."

"Your parents in there, too?"

"M-my brother, um, is..."

"Oh...um..."

Awkward silence! CALLED IT!

Len's mother raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything,

He looked at her, then sat down on the bench with me.

A little too close for comfort, I might add.

His mother looked at me disapprovingly again, then walked towards the front doors, her heels clacking.

Not sure what her problem is.

Len watched her, but didn't say anything,

Neither of us did.

Finally, Len picked up you, my little precious.

I of course had a panic attack.

"What's this? Your science notebook?"

"Y-yes! My s-science notebook!" I exclaimed, very flustered.

"Ok..." He set it down, raising an eyebrow at me.

We sat in silence some more (shocking!) before Len stood up.

"Im bored!"

Ok then.

"Um, p-pardon my a-a-asking, but wheres R-Rin?"

"Huh? Oh, she didn't wanna come, something about having a C in math..."

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at that.

"What?"

"Oh! N-nothing."

Len, still standing up, grabbed my arm and tugged me into the school.

I, of course, was blushing like crazy.

We ran over to the vending machines in the cafeteria.

"I'm thirsty, oh look! They have Fanta!" He exclaimed, a child-like grin spreading over his flawless features.

He reached in the pocked of his school pants and pulled out some crumpled bills.

"Whadya want?"

"Y-your buying me a d-d-drink?"

"Uh, yea...unless your not thir-"

"Grape soda! I mean, um..."

"Hee, ok."

Hee? I thought I was the only one that said stuff like that.

Len, after figuring out the bills had to go face up, handed me my drink and we sat at one of the tables.

No one else was there.

Except me and a boy.

Oh. My. God.

We talked a bit about video games, before Gakupo came to get me.

He had that all knowing look in his eye.

Great.

And guess who he was talking to?

Luka! The Luka that sits next to me in homeroom!

Ugh, he is SUCH a pervert!

Seriously.

And Luka was laughing!

LAUGHING!

Not a sarcastic "Oh, hahaha." Like literal laughter!

We made eye contact, and he glanced away.

I stood up.

"I gotta, um, go..."

"Thats cool! Wanna the rpg tonight?"

"I, uh, s-sure."

Len smiled warmly.

Gakupo tapped me.

"C'mon, shy girl, we gotta go."

I gave him my most evil glare.

He smirked even wider, if possible.

Luka had left.

Gakupo took me back to the car, and as soon as we sat down...

"What were you doing flirting with Luka, aka one of my classmates?"

"She was one of you classmates? I thought she was one of the parents..."

"Ugh, no you idiot!

...what exactly were you saying."

"Oh, lots of stuff. Shes pretty cool. And hot."

"Your such a pervert! She's 16!"

"I have a 16 year old's phone number?"

"WHAT?"

Confused and thoroughly pissed off,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh!<strong>

**Otaku Terms**

**-Metroid: Other M: A badass video game**

**Yay! Thats all I gotta say, so bye!**


	13. Dear Gumi, bunnies like carrots!

**Hey fellow Otaku! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I was planning to but my friend slept over and I was too tired to even try and write something decent ^^'' ehehehe….**

**So, I'm writing now! ;D**

**Thank you: loveliecoraima, xSorrel, Dark Kisshu, ThatLazyOne, gensolo, and KattyKisses for reviewing! **

**I can't believe I have 71 reviews!**

**PS! I have absolutely nothing against people that are religious! I'm just expressing Gumi's thoughts about it, so if you get offended for some reason, just let me know! Sorry!**

**PPS! Sorry about the slight Miku bashing in this chapter! I swear, its important to my strange, complex plot XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 1020/12**

Dear Carrot,

Gakupo made us go to church today.

It's that I'm not religious or anything, I just didn't really feel like "Gettin' up and goin!" ya know?

And our priest is really old and wrinkly, kind of like an expired raisin.

_And_ he talks in monotone.

Basically, he's really boring.

But guess who I saw sitting two rows in front of us?

Miku and Mikuo!

I wonder what hair products they use…

What?

Its always so mirror shiny!

I wanna poke it! Heehee!

Yea…

So the service ended, and we were dismissed to the main room for some donuts! YAY!

I like donuts.

Miku grabbed a few too, surprisingly.

I thought she would be more of the "Eww, fat!" type.

But whatever.

Mikuo only grabbed one, a chocolate frosted one, and sat down against the wall.

He looked either like a lonely lost puppy, or just plain bored.

Miku had waltzed away to talk to some other popular, gorgeous girls.

I just kinda stood there awkwardy, noming on my sprinkled donut.

Eventually, Mikuo got up and walked over towards me.

I think he was trying to look smooth, like he was coming over here for his own purposes or something.

Yea, he looked about as smooth as gravel.

"Uh, hi Gumi…"

"Oh, h-hi."

"I didn't know you went to this church."

"I, um, d-don't usually…my older b-brother decided to, um, take us t-today…"

Mikuo shrugged, reaching for a plastic cup filled with juice.

I continued to awkwardly eat my donut, glancing around every five minutes, trying to find something to say.

Am I really so boring I can't even hold a conversation?

I don't think I'm _that_ dull…

Then again, I've only just started to actually talk to other people of the same species, so you never know…

Well whatever.

Miku trotted over gracefully, her twin-tails flying out from behind her trim figure.

"Miku-o! We're leaving!" Suddenly she stopped, and glared at me.

I glanced away from her intense turquoise gaze.

Its official: Miku hates me. And I don't know why.

Me and Mikuo said our goodbyes awkwardly, and I watched them walk away (well, more like Miku drag her protesting little brother away)

Gakupo finished his conversation with a group of scantily clad ladies (The one girl had on such a low cut, tight black mini that you could see her nipples poking through! For church! CHURCH! I myself was wearing a nice conservative pale orange dress that went to my knees) and pushed me towards the door, away from the donut table!

Hmph.

But before we made it in the car, I noticed a flyer on the bulletin board right next to the doors, advertising that the local pet store was having a sale on chameleons.

Well, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't really like a chameleon.

Their eyes kind of creep me out.

But having a pet…

Well…

That would be nice.

The only pet I can remember having was Gakupo's old dog, Mustard.

I forget why he named her that…I think he must have lost a dog naming bet or something.

He got her once we started living with my aunt.

Mustard was a mixed breed, and from what my seven year old mind could recall, was as ancient as the type writer in my aunt's office.

Even though she was blind and deaf, she followed him around everywhere, and was very stubborn.

If you tried to help her up the stairs, she would nip at you until each one of your fingers had a small nick.

One day, she just lay down on Gakupo's bed, and passed away quietly while he was sleeping.

You never really notice how important having a pet is untill they pass away, and then you regret all the good times you could have had with them, but instead decided to hang around your friends.

After they're gone, you still look for them, resting by the door, or laying under the coffee table.

Its quite sad, really.

I was too young to really understand what had happened.

I wish I had.

Oh well.

As soon as me and Gakupo got seated in the car, I blurted out

"Can I get a pet?"

Gakupo flinched.

"A pet? That's a big res-"

"I know it's a big responsibility! Every parent on earth tells their child that! I've heard it enough! I want to get a pet!"

Yes, I realize I sounded like a spoiled brat.

But all I've ever really asked for is food, a phone, and occasionally the remote.

So I don't think anyone's really going to hold anything against me.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow at me.

"And how exactly are you going to afford a pet?"

"I have a job, in case you haven't noticed."

"Psh, yea. Working at Game Stop for minimum wage. Good luck."

Oh, go to hell Gakupo.

Although…

I suddenly realize how alike we are.

…

Oh god.

Gakupo sighed.

"We'll consider a pet. What exactly do you want?"

"A dog!"

"No."

"A cat!"

"No."

"A bunny! We can eat carrots together!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Fine…a hamster!"

"No."

"Guinea pig!"

"No."

"A horse, dammit!"

"Hell. No."

"I don't know, a fish!"

"Sure!"

I saw the biggest smirk in the history of smirks grace Gakupo's flawless face.

Did I seriously just say I wanted a fish?

But fish are so boring!

I guess it could be worse…

He could have actually agreed to the horse.

I really don't want a horse, I only said it to add to the argument.

I have no idea how to take care of those oversized labradors.

Awaiting Neru's return, other people, and my, um, fish,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it isn't very long…<strong>

**Question! WHAT SHOULD GUMI NAME THE FISH? I'm thinking Ponyo! :D**


	14. Dear Gumi, blub blub!

**Oh. My. God.**

**I have over 80 reviews.**

**80.**

**I cannot even begin to explain how elated I am!**

**You guys are wonderful! And the people who don't review, thank you anyway for reading my story! :D**

**Thank you!: KattyKisses, Chibi Luka-chan, Dar Kisshu, Halios Mililios, loveliecoraima, xSorrel, Aunkhone, And 3 anonymous reviewers! DarkChiyo, Ponyo, and MyVioletFirefly**

**BTW! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I know is gonna be LONG. So be prepared!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 1023/12**

Dear Carrot,

Sorry I didn't write yesterday.

A lot of stuff happened, and I was tired.

I'm not unfaithful, I promise!

So yesterday, Neru came back to school.

Thank God.

It was starting to get a little boring without my little tsundere buddy.

"Neru! Y-your back! I-"

"Hell yea, carrot-top! I'm back and ready to kick some serious ass!"

It is here that I spontaneously glomp her.

"Oh Neru! How I've missed your nicknames and rude behavior!"

"Get the hell off me! What do I look like, a teddy bear or somethin!"

I fill her in on all the crazy crap that has been going on lately, and on how Mikuo is actually a pretty nice guy.

I think she kind of doubts me, though.

Haku was all stutter-y and blush-y.

The usual.

Oh, and I introduced Neru to SeeU.

She took one look at my kitty eared acquaintance and immediately face-palmed.

SeeU didn't seem to notice though.

"OMG! You must be that Neru girl Gumi-chan is always talking about! I'm SeeU! I'm half human, half kitty! REOW!"

"Your also half stupid….

…carrot-top, do you really always talk about me?"

"What! N-n-no! I just m-mentioned you once or twice, that's a-all…"

"Tch. Your such a terrible liar."

Akaito also came back to school, I noticed.

I'm pretty sure he was on medical leave.

Neru can be pretty strong if she wants to be…

…even if she is only 4'11''.

I'm not sure exactly how tall I am.

I haven't been to the doctors in forever.

I made eye contact with Akaito in the hall one time.

His eyes burned with anger.

Psh, he's the one that started this whole mess!

Mikuo was with him.

But they weren't talking or anything, just waking in dead silence.

The corner of his mouth upturned slightly when I saw him, in a sort of sympathetic smile.

I blushed like a rose.

Me and Len also talked a little.

Him walking me to my classes had become a sort of habit.

And I don't mind telling you it feels damn good.

Seriously, no boy has ever really payed me any attention before, so the fact that both Len _and _Mikuo are seeing me in the hall shocks me beyond belief.

Of course, Rin and Miku aren't too happy about the fact their brothers are now on a "hallway conversation," basis.

Whatever that means.

So I guess I could say Mikuo and Len are kind of like my friends now too?

I mean, they usually talk to me first, and they never make fun of me or anything, so…

Although Len slightly teases me sometimes about my stutter.

But aren't boys supposed to do that?

I don't know, I have no experience whatsoever in this field.

I also had work yesterday.

And Neru got to take me on her bike!

Yay!

Even though I'm still afraid of falling off, crashing, getting run over or hit by a car, brain damage, etc….

It sure beats the awkward silences that always occur when Dell drives me.

Especially when Haku has too much homework and can't come along.

He always starts asking me all these personal questions, and occasionally offers me a cigarette.

Peer pressure much?

Thanks, but no thanks Dell.

So we raced through traffic to Game Stop, where Neru decided to hang around and check out the newest releases.

"They have this game out already! Badass!"

Here she digs around in her pockets, pulling out two nickels and some pepper spray.

Oh Neru.

"Um, Carrot-top-chan? May I pwease have the friendy-friend discount?" Neru pulls her best puppy dog face, which was admittedly pretty good.

But after years of dealing with Gakupo's puppy dog face after he comes home after a night with various mysterious women, I've basically become immune.

"No."

"No backward is on and on means start and start means go and go means ok and ok means yes!"

"…what the hell?"

Sorry Neru, but no matter how mind twisting your reasoning is, I'm still not budging.

~.~.~.~

GAKU-KUNS BUYING ME A FISHY!

KYAAA!

Ok, so I know in my last entry I wasn't too excited about it, but I've had a change of heart!

I could teach this thing tricks!

And how to hold a Game Cube controller!

And how to cook!

And clean!

And-

And-

Yea.

So Gakupo is driving me to the pet store right now.

We have to also buy all the necessary supplies for a fish, like a tank and food and stuff.

I wanna get it a bowl!

Like the fish from Cat in the Hat!

We're almost there!

Squeee!

~.~.~.~

I have my fishy.

He is whats called a bubble-eyed goldfish.

I named him Ponyo, even though it's a boy.

You know, after that fish girl from the movie?

Anyways, he keeps peering up at me through his little plastic bag, letting little bubbles out of his mouth float to the surface.

I've decided I am going to love him with all I have, and show extreme responsibility for this little guy.

After all, he is my little fishy now.

Gakupo bought me a relatively nice sized bowl, with some blue rocks and a fake seaweed plant thing.

I also got him a little hollow rock thing he can hide in.

I can see Gakupo through the rear view mirror.

He's smiling.

I'm smiling too.

Happy and content for now,

Gumi and Ponyo.

**I liked writing the happy end for this chapter. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed Neru's reappearance!**


	15. Dear Gumi, just siiiiinging in the rain!

**Hey hey, fellow Otaku!**

**I'm in a writing kinda mood, so I thought I'd update again!**

**Hee.**

**BTW, I have all these random plot bunnies floating around in my head, so I want your opinion: After Dear Gumi, what should I do next? I was thinking something with Neru as the main character, since I like her personality...it will be less humorous, though. More drama romance. Not sure about the details yet, but my next story is definitely coming out June 2012! ;D**

**I have so many reviews! Thank you guys! It seriously means a lot!**

**Thanks!: KattyKisses and loveliecoraima for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 1024/12**

So yesterday after we got home from the pet-store, me and Gakupo set up my fish tank…bowl…thing.

Yea.

It was a pretty smooth operation, until clumsy little me tripped over the floor and spilled the colored rocks all over the place.

I didn't even hear Gaku-purple's sarcastic, oh-so-witty comment.

I was too pissed off at the thought of scooping up all the tiny little pebbles.

Ponyo now resides on my desk, right next to the window.

I thought he would appreciate the view of the big oak that currently resides there.

He keeps making little fishy noises, like little "blubs" and stuff.

Funny, I thought fish were supposed to be quiet, if not totally silent.

Whatever.

I just got to homeroom, and it seems as though everyone else has yet to arrive.

Except…for SeeU.

"Hey G-G-G-Guuuumiiiii! I got here super-dee-duper early to talk to you! Ooh, whats that? A diary?"

"N-no! Give i-it back!"

"Dear carrot? Hee, is that your imaginary friend? I have one! Her name is Kitty-chan! ME-ROWR!"

While SeeU was posing like a superhero showing off his manicure, I stealthily grabbed you back.

Mwahaha! That was a close one!

Since the bell has rung, and homeroom has "officially started," my homeroom teacher is passing out some papers about spring sports, or a fundraiser, or something.

…..

If its only sports or a fundraiser, why are so many people, especially girls, squealing?

Maybe it's a kissing booth fundraiser (shudder).

Finally! I got one!

Hmmm…lets see….

Wait…

F-

F-F

F-Fall…

Fall Fling!

No! No No No!

Not that!

Anything but that!

Ok, ok, lemme explain.

The Fall Fling is basically like this big dance the school hosts.

Trust me, its BIG.

Its equivalent to homecoming.

….

What the hell happened to homecoming anyway?

Oh well.

So even though the Fall Fling is optional, everyone always goes.

Except me.

But this year, I betcha Neru and SeeU are gonna make me go!

I don't wanna!

I'm always so terrible at these things!

If I actually ever attend a dance, I always stand awkwardly near the punch bowl, or against the wall in the corner, wondering when the clock would strike midnight and it would be over.

While I watched everyone else have a hell of a time.

Tch…now Neru's probably gonna force me to go and "be social!"

Yea. Right.

"OMG GUMI-OOMI! Fall Fling!...hey, what's a Fall Fling?"

Oh yea…SeeU's new here.

Better protect her innocence.

"The Fall Fling is a horrible, nasty demon! It is found in the northwestern parts of Asia, and it EATS CATS!"

Here she gasps like she's out of breath.

"IT EATS CATS! But this little paper thingy says it's a dance held in fall!"

"No! That's what the Fall Fling wants you to think!"

While SeeU is admittedly a few fries short of a Happy Meal, I'm pretty sure she caught on to my little charade.

"Uh, Gumi-oomi? Are you ok…?"

No SeeU, I'm not.

I've sunk so low even you think I'm crazy.

And I still have to put up with the Fall Fling.

~.~.~.~

After school, me, Neru, and Haku all came back to my house to see Ponyo and talk about random stuff.

The usual.

As expected, Neru was all pumped upon receiving the news the Fall Fling was approaching.

"Hell yea! Fall Fling! Just think, carrot-top. A dark, tightly packed room, full of young bodies writhing and sweating together while the bass shakes the floor! More pick-pocketing opportunities then I could possibly dream of!"

Haku was blushing furiously at the words "Young, sweating, writhing bodies."

I was gaping at the words "pick-pocketing," and "Opportunities."

"Neru! You're a pick-pocket?"

"Yea stupid! Of course I am!"

I facepalmed.

I hope Neru realizes its stealing, which is illegal.

Shouldn't this girl be in jail or something?

Then again, only Neru would use a dance as a way to earn (*cough* steal) extra cash.

"So carrot-top? You going with anyone?"

Don't try and change the subject on me, young lady!

"What? N-No!"

"Hmm…Lets see…"

Neru circled me, eying my body.

Making people feel intimidated is like her best skill, I swear.

"Nice legs…ok boobs…could have better hips…"

"Neru!"

I could see Haku looking me up and down as well.

I don't even wanna _know _what she's thinking about.

Just…no

After Neru finished her analysis, she gave me a, and I can't believe I'm saying this, grade.

"B-"

"NERU!"

"Fine!...B…"

"NO!"

"Lighten up, dumbass! Here, give me a grade!"

I blushed, but reluctantly nodded.

Ok…so she's flat enough to be a boy, no real hip…and she's short.

"Um…uh…C-C?"

Neru glared at me, before bitch-slapping me across the face.

I whimpered.

"How offending! I personaly think I'm an A! No, A+! A++!"

I was rubbing at my cheek, eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"Carrot-top! Grade Haku!"

I didn't even have to look at Haku to know she was an A+.

But I wasn't about to tell Neru that.

So I pretended to study Haku's, um, body, intently.

"I…um…I-I….A?" I covered my head.

"Tch. Whatever."

Haku's eyes widened, then she looked down at herself.

"I-I d-d-don't think…"

"Nonsense, you little dumbass! Your boobs are huge! And you've got killer legs!"

"R-really?"

Oh god Neru, please stop while your ahead!

Thankfully, the conversation switched topics before Haku's Yuri Sense could kick in.

Its like my Shota Sense, only 10 times stronger.

I don't even wanna know how she controls it half the time.

I usually just take deep breaths and imagine Gakupo dressed in drag.

The image makes me nauseated enough to forget all about yaoi.

And, you know, everything else.

~.~.~.~

We continued talking about the dance (ugh), and about my new little fishy (who was staring at Neru intently).

Then after Neru and Haku left on Neru's bike (I pray for Haku's safety, I really do…that poor girl) I decided to go on a walk.

After all, the weather is superb.

Even if it is a little cloudy.

But stupid little me being stupid little me, I forgot my jacket.

So while I was walking, thinking about yaoi and how "Mmm mmm, good!" it is, the wind started to pick up.

I decided I should probably head back, so I wrapped my arms around myself and trudged on back.

As I neared my street, who should I see?

My little walking buddy, Len.

Apparently he likes taking walks as well, so we meet up sometimes.

He looked kind of cold too.

I guess I'm not the only one that forgot their jacket.

He looked up, and waved.

"Hey Gumi! Watcha doin'?"

"H-Hi Len! Um, w-walking…"

He giggled (shota)

"No, really!"

He jogged across the street, and matched his pace with mine as we shuffled up the sidewalk.

I felt my heart slightly racing.

More because of the fact I wasn't sure how the weather was going to turn out then the fact our hands were at such a close proximity they kept accidently bumping each other.

Len poked me I the cheek, which made me flinch.

"Your cheeks all red…how did that happen?"

Its red?

I didn't check in the mirror before I left, so I guess so…

"I-um, f-fell…?"

I've always been a terrible liar. Its just not in me.

"No, you didn't…" he tilted his head at me.

I sighed. "Neru slapped me, ok?"

Len's eyes widened.

"What? Why? Does she not like you or something? I see you two together all the time, though, so-"

I put up a hand, effectively cutting him off before he could continue his ramblings.

"No, no, n-nothing like that…"

"Ok, then what happened?"

"I-I…I t-told her she w-was a C…"

"A C? Wha-oh. Seriously? She slapped you for being honest? That pisses me off…"

Did Len just say "That pisses me off?"

Really?

I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

He looked at me, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Oh! N-nothing, nothing…I just didn't take you as the type to say stuff like 'pisses me off'"

Len smiled.

"Well, I'm full of surprises. Kinda like you." He poked me in the cheek again.

"Wha? M-me, full of surprises? Are you sure you have the right person?"

He nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Ok then, explain how I'm full of surprises."

"Alright…well for one thing, I didn't know you liked video games."

I rolled my eyes, feeling strangely at ease conversing with him.

Have you noticed my stutter has all but vanished?

"Oh, y-yea, because no one plays video games. C'mon L-Len."

"Yea, I guess…ok, I didn't realize you had no friends."

I frowned.

Gee, thanks Len.

He seemed to have realized his mistake.

"No, not like that! I mean, well yes like that, but not in the mean way!" He waved his hands frantically.

I smiled slightly.

He took it as a hint to continue.

"I mean…how your so shy and stuff. I never thought you, the girl that started the whole 'Assembly Incident', would be so…withdrawn from the rest of the world…"

"W-Well...I guess it's because no one ever… said that they wanted me…not my parents, not the few friends I had…nobody."

Len widened his eyes, again.

"Your parents don't want you?"

"They aren't abusing me or anything, if t-that's what your thinking. They just left one day. I don't care. I'm over it."

Len paused for a second.

"I-…no…" he fumbled for the right words.

"Its not that your unwanted…people just don't know what to look for anymore…no, that sounded weird. I'm sorry."

He will never know the effect those words had on me.

I stopped walking, eyes wide.

"W-what did you say?"

"Forget it."

Still shocked at what he had said, I picked up my pace until we were walking in unison again.

That had to be the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

Before I had the chance to tell him that, though, I felt a raindrop fall on my head.

Great.

More fell from the sky, starting out slow.

They stained the sidewalk, my glasses, our clothes…

Len, however, stared up at the sky happily, tongue sticking out to welcome drops of water into his mouth.

I blushed.

He looked over at me.

"What? I love the rain!"

"I-I can't really say the same…"

Suddenly, Len began running.

Not wanting to be left alone in the downpour, I began running after him.

Soon, we were both out of breath, so we slowed down.

The rain had completely drenched us.

Len was laughing.

I'm not sure why, but I was laughing too.

Once again, Len stuck out his tongue, and this time, I did as well.

Catching raindrops is such a normal, not weird at all kind of thing.

However, when you do it with a boy that might possibly be one of your best friends…

It gives you the most amazing feeling.

Len shook his head, sending more rain scattering everywhere.

I giggled. He was like a golden retriever, or something.

As the rain began to thin out a little, I realized we were standing not two feet away from Len's driveway.

Well, at the time I didn't know it was his house, but you know…

"Hey Gumi…um…since my house is right there, and its still kinda raining…do you wanna come over?"

I had just been invited to a boy's house.

A _boy's _house.

While being invited to someone's house in general always made me feel nervous, the fact that I was being invited to Len Kagamine's house made me feel so, so thankful that Neru had invited me first.

I mean, can you imagine me standing at Len's door, random crap in hand?

He would never let me live it down.

Ever.

Len might give off the "sweet little boy image," but I know he has a devilish side to his personality in there somewhere.

Oh, yea, so back to him inviting me over.

"I…uh…I-I…ok…"

"Cool!"

Or, as Neru would say, badass.

We walked up to the front door, water sliding off our clothes and hair in a steady "drip, drip, drip," pattern.

He rang the doorbell, and I heard footsteps running to get it, along with a "Coming!"

Rin opened the door, then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Len…what's she doing here?"

I visibly shrunk back.

"Oh, I invited her over."

"….fine, whatever." Rin grumbled as she sprinted upstairs.

After she left, Len took me into the downstairs bathroom.

"Wait right here." He ordered as he dashed to the second floor.

After about three minutes, he came back with a towel, and oversized camp t-shirt, and some girly pajama pants.

It took me a minute to realize these were Rin's clothes.

"Just put these on, ok?" he smiled.

My face turned red at the prospect of walking around in Rin's pajamas, but I nodded anyway.

Len closed the door, and I double checked to make sure I had securely locked it.

After slipping off my soaked clothes and awkwardly putting on Rin's, I rubbed my hair with the towel and stepped out.

Len was sitting on the couch, eating a banana and watching some cartoon.

"I-um-h-here…" I gave Len my clothes.

Minus my bra and underwear.

Even though they were wet too, I wasn't about to offer up my undergarments to Len Kagamine.

He put them in a hamper near the door to the basement, then sat back down on the couch.

I sat down, too.

Len had apparently been watching Ouran High School Host Club on Funimation.

I couldn't help but snicker as Tamaki went into "corner mode."

Len did as well.

Suddenly the laundry hamper began vibrating, and the muffled theme song to "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya," began playing.

Gakupo was calling and wondering where the hell I was.

Heh heh…oops.

I told him I was at Lens, and he went ballistic.

"You at a boys house? Gumi! You are grounded, you hear me? I'm coming over there to get you, RIGHT NOW!" He yelled before he hung up.

I smirked.

Just wait for it.

5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1

My phone rang again.

"Where the hell is Len Kagamine's house? And who is that anyway?"

Len was staring at me, a WTF expression on his face.

"I, um, gotta go."

"Oh…ok…I guess we don't have time to wash your clothes, huh?"

"Guess not…"

Len got up, and walked over to the pantry to grab a trash bag.

"Here."

I put my clothes in, grabbed my phone and shoes, and walked over to stand my the door.

I had given Gakupo some vague directions, but I was pretty sure he would figure them out.

He did.

I got in the car, yelled "Thanks!" and waved to Len, and we sped towards my house.

So all in all, I had a pretty nice day.

Except for Gakupo grounding me.

Dammit.

Feeling a way I can't describe on paper,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! It's done! *pants…* this was a serious bitch to finish.<strong>

**On a happier note, Len/Gumi fluff forever! ;D**

**Otaku terms**

**~Ouran High and THOHS~ Two really good animes**

**~Everything else~ Look it up, my fingers burn**

**Fall Fling time! 3**


	16. Dear Gumi, maids and neko ears moe moe!

**I-I-I-I-**

**KYAAAAAAAA!**

**I have almost 100 reviews! ONE FREAKIN HUNDRED! That's amazing!**

**Thank you everybody that's reviewed so far!**

**For reviewing my last chapter, I thank KattyKisses, GodofAWSOMEstuff, Ponyo, Dark Kisshu, loveliecoraima, xSorrel, alice1234dez, and skylina11211! (even though she reviewed chapters 2 and 13 ^^)**

**Because I am so elated I've made it this far, I thought that we should all have…**

**A CONTEST!**

**~READ ALL THIS PLEASE!~ So pretty much every character in Dear Gumi has some kind of secret they're hiding, and I have all their secrets pretty much figured out…**

…**Except Rin! 0o0**

**Soooo…**

**YOU guys get to decide!**

**Here's how to enter the contest!**

**Send me a pm or email me at: **

**You must state: What you want Rin's super special awesome secret to be, and how this is going to effect the plot!**

**After about…hmm, maybe 2 weeks? Whenever the messages slow down…**

**I shall pick my personal favorite idea and declare them the winner!**

**~RULES!~**

**You MUST pm or email me. I'm sorry, but if you review me the idea, then everyone else will know it too…and if I do pick yours, the suspenseful-ness will be ruined…**

**Please don't say something like: "Rin is secretly an axe-murderer, and she kills everyone! The end." Seriously? =_=;**

**I wish all of you luck! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, only the plot :3**

**And now, on with the actual chapter! ^^''**

**This chapter is short *pouts***

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 1027/12**

Dear Carrot,

I swear, I must have the most boring life on the planet.

Ok, so all I did for the rest of the week was go to school and work.

Ooh, how interesting!

Yea, I know. *eye roll…*

So at work, we got a new shipment of uniforms…

Oh, but these aren't just any uniforms…

They're COSPLAY uniforms!

And while I would normally be squealing at the thought of a free, all expenses paid cosplay costume, the fact that I'm supposed to be a neko moe moe maid doesn't exactly make me fangirl all over the place.

Seriously.

I have to man the cash register in a maid dress and kitty ears.

I swear to god that Chick Magnet is the biggest pervert to ever walk this earth.

EVER.

And the worst part is that I'm not allowed to wear my glasses with the outfit! Apparantly it takes away from the "moe moe-kyun!" factor!

Aren't glasses SUPPOSED to be moe?

Ugh.

Now I'm half-blind, which just increases my clumsiness by at least 75.2%. Yes, I did the math.

So while I was fixing up the new releases display, who should walk in?

Mikuo, of course.

He took one look at my frilly fanservice outfit, complete with the kitty ears, and immediately his face turned a shade redder.

Not really sure why though, I mean my bust is pretty average and I'm not exactly an hourglass.

"I-um, G-Gumi? Is that you?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yea, it is…"

I was so embarrassed, I could feel my face heat up and my pits begin o sweat.

While Mikuo began browsing the Legend of Zelda section, a faint blush still dusting his cheeks, I took off my kitty ears (they were starting to hurt my head) and ran my fingers through my hair a little bit.

From the Smoothie/Bubble tea or whatever stand, I could see Rin shaking with silent laughter at my embarrassment.

Oh well.

Mikuo finally made his pick, and walked over to the cash register.

He didn't make eye contact.

"That'll be-um-f-five ninety nine, p-please."

After we traded currency (sound familiar? I'll give you a hint: "Nickels are tricky!") Mikuo asked me what was up with the costume.

"Oh, um, my boss wants all the e-employees to c-cosplay, I guess…"

"Really? That's…interesting."

"Uh, y-yea…"

Mikuo smiled slightly. "Where are your glasses?"

I pointed to the glasses case resting on the counter.

"My boss d-doesn't want me to wear them. He said it takes away from t-the 'moe moe kyun~!' factor, I-I guess."

I watched Mikuo's grin get wider.

"Hmm, sounds like an interesting boss. Oh, um, I gotta go. Bye!"

"B-bye Mikuo!"

I watched Mikuo walk away briskly, waving over his shoulder.

Rin was still looking at us, causing her fellow employees to give her a friendly "nudge nudge," with their elbows.

I went back to adjusting my kitty ears and waiting for customers.

Lets see…what else did I do?

Oh yea.

So at school, during lunch, I was sitting at my corner table with Neru, and Haku, and now, SeeU.

And let me just say right now that I'm pretty sure SeeU has GOT to be deaf or losing her hearing or something.

Why?

Because she yells everything.

Or screams.

Basically, every one of her sentences ends in an exclamation point.

"Gumi-oomi! Neru-chan said that she calls you carrot-top! So I will too, ok~?"

See what I mean?

"Uh, y-yea, um, sure…" I had muttered.

After sitting down and pulling out a piece of leftover carrot cake, I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria.

Neru and SeeU were having a heated debate about the importance of massage chairs, so I didn't want to disturb their intelligent conversation (pffft…)

So who's table did I end up spotting?

Len's. (aka the "popular cool table)

He was sitting next to Kaito and Miku, laughing at some witty joke Miku must have said.

As I watched his shoulders shake, I realized how much smaller and thinner Len was compared to Kaito.

This newfound bout of information sparked some lovely thoughts that probably are not appropriate for this diary journal thing, so I'll spare you the details.

"Neru-chan! I'm telling you! Without message chairs, the human race would have died off a long time ago! Its true! Mew!"

"How the hell are message chairs so important! All they do is message! That's. All. Period! Personally, I think those racecar bed things kids have are WAY more important then stupid dumbass message chairs!"

"Whaaaa? Why?"

"They spark dreams! Imagination! With racecar beds, half of the population would not be able to drive because they would have no motivation! ITS FREAKIN' TRUE!"

"No!"

"YES!" Neru yelled, and whacked SeeU with her cellphone.

"Owww! Neru-channn! That really hurt!~" SeeU pouted.

Neru frowned, mumbling something I didn't catch.

Haku was…eating silently.

Of course.

See? I told you I'm boring.

Or rather, my life is pretty boring.

I don't know why I even write down any of the dull stuff I do.

I mean, its not like anyone really cares, right?

Heh.

Maybe when I'm like 20, I'll dig this up and read it for kicks.

Maybe.

I wonder where I'm gonna be when I'm 20, anyway…

Married with kids?

Nah…

Probably be in college.

Gah, I'm rambling on again.

~.~.~.~

Well its Sunday, but this time Gakupo isn't making me go to church.

So I got to sleep in!

Yay.

Right now I'm watching some random cartoons in the living room, eating a delicious donut.

Mmm…donut…

No one has really contacted me so far this weekend…

But hey, that's cool.

I like my alone time.

It helps me prepare for dramatic, terrible things.

Like the Fall Fling.

Lazy lazy lazy,

Gumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Fall Fling-a-ding!<strong>

**Otaku Terms**

**~Neko~ Cat**

**~Cosplay~ Dressing up? It stand for costume play, so…**

**~Maid outfit~ A common reoccurrence in anime**

**~Legend of Zelda~ I know you know what that is =_=;**

**Woo hoo! Don't forget to enter my contest~! ;D**


	17. Dear Gumi, Pita isn't just a bread!

**Whooo! We made it past 100 everybody! YEA! *hands out virtual slices of cake***

**Enjoy!**

**But seriously, OVER 100? This is amazing! Thank you all so much!**

**And thank you!: KattyKisses, alice143dez, ReturnOfTheWings, xSorrel, Kittypop-chan, DuskSky7, loveliecoraima, AunKhoune and an anonymous reviewer named Ponyo for reviewing! I greatly appreciate each and every one of you guys reviews! They make me giggle :)**

**Also! My real-life best friend made an account, her name is Kittypop-chan! She helps me with story ideas and all kinds of stuff! Before I post a chapter, I always discuss it with her first, so she's kind of like my unofficial beta reader I guess? XD She doesn't write anything, but I just wanna give her a big THANK YOU! For helping me out! *Internet huggles*!**

**Also ALSO! I've been getting some great Rin ideas, and I'm not positive yet, but I think I've found my winners! Yea, I'm combining two! Unless I get another idea that seriously blows me away, I think I'm set. The contest isn't closed, though, so keep sending me ideas! :D**

**Insert disclaimer here**

**(The dates in my story are getting all weird…I don't think anyone really pays attention to them but me anyways though, so I'm not gonna fix them Oo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 112/12**

So October has finally rolled along. Thank God.

But that just means the Fall Fling is drawing even closer!

Noez!

Ok, so I know it probably sounds like I'm making a big deal out of this, but you've gotta make a big deal about something that IS a big deal!

And I'm not the only one getting all freaked out by it!

Well….

...Actually I kind of am…

But everyone is talking about it!

And when I say everyone.

I mean, EVERYONE.

Hell, theres already posters plastered on the school walls.

And its in 2 weeks!

Silly people…

("You hypocrite. Your already stressing out about it," says the voice in my head)

So you know how SeeU gets excited about every single little thing?

For example, saying my name FIVE THOUSAND DIFFERENT WAYS.

I think she does that on purpose because deep, deep down inside, it gives her great joy.

Or something.

Like I was saying, so SeeU is all excited about it.

"OH. EM. GEEEE! GUMI MC-GUMISTER! The fall fling, is like, tomorrow! MROW!"

"Uh…no SeeU…its not…"

"Oh well!"

I swear, nothing can get this chick down.

She's even immune to Neru.

That girl has got some serious skill.

Oh, speaking of Neru…

Apparently shes pumped about it too.

Less about the whole "it's a dance!" part and more about the "PICKPOCKETING!"

Unlike those two blondes, however, Haku is in the same boat as me.

She doesn't need to even say anything.

I can just tell.

Not sure how Len or Mikuo feel about it though.

Boys are hard to read.

Especially for people like me.

~.~.~.~

So after school today, Gakupo decided he wanted a little bonding time with me.

….yea….

He isn't very good at executing plans, though…

Or convincing people to take part…

"Hey. Get in the car."

"Uh, what?

"I said, get in the car. Now."

"How about no?"

See what I mean?

We decided that I could pick what we did.

So…

We played video games.

And while I was kicking his ass at Super Smash Brothers Brawl, my phone went off.

"Hey Gumi!"

"Oh, um, h-hi Len…"

"Who's Len?" someone interrupted (you have 3 guesses)

"Shut up Gakupo!"

"Who's Gakupo?"

"Oh, um, my brother…"

"The one with the girly-ish hair? Oh! um, no offense…"

I giggled.

"None taken, I agree. So why did you, um, c-call?"

"Oh yea! Right, so I'm not really doing anything, and I heard you have work off today-"

"Who told you that?"

"Mikuo. Why?"

"H-how does he know?"

"I dunno. Didn't ask."

Huh…well that's weird…Mikuo is stalking me…great.

"So like I was saying, I'm not really doing anything, and all my other friends are busy…not that I'm falling back on you or anything! I just-er- do you wanna hang out?"

Did he just say "all my other friends?"

So that means I'm considered one of Len's friends now?

I'm friends with a boy, and he declared us friends first.

Oh. My. God.

"Oh! Um, y-y-yea, sure! Ohgodthatsoundstooeager…Um, so what do you want to, uh, d-do?"

I could hear Len's smile through the phone.

"Your so funny. I don't know…we could maybe go on a walk? I kinda need to go to the bookstore..."

"Oh! Um, y-yea…sure, I guess…we're gonna walk there?"

"Well…its a nice day…"

"Yea…"

"I'll come get you in like…15 minutes? Unless you need more time or something, but I don't think you would 'cause this isn't a date or anything, hahaha! Ha…ha…er…"

Shota Sense activated.

Oh god, oh god…Gakupo in drag, Gakupo in drag, Gakupo, Drag.

Shudder.

Shote Sense repressed.

"15 minutes is fine. So, um, b-bye?"

"Uh, yea! Bye Gumi!"

I hung up.

"So who was that, huh?"

"One of my friends. I'm going out, ok?"

"Ooh, going out to make out? My little Gumi is growing up so fast!"

"GAKUPO! It's not a date! We're going to the bookstore. To look at books. Thats. All."

"Deniiialll~!"

I tugged his hair, then stood up to grab my phone and a pale orange cardigan.

And, just for kicks, I brushed through my hair.

Twice.

By the time I finished, my doorbell was ringing.

Before Gakupo could answer it and say something coated in stupid, I dashed down the stairs and flew open the door, panting.

"Hi!"

"H-hi Len," I breathed.

"Uh…you ok?"

"Wha? Oh, yea. Bye Gakupo!"

I slammed the door before he could yell "Have fun! Use protection!" or something equally uncalled for.

Len chuckled. "You must not like him very much, huh?"

My cheeks turned red.

"I-Its not that I don't like him, its just…he's very…ehhhh?"

"Hm, yea I get it."

We began walking down the block, the October wind slightly ruffling our hair.

The air…had that smell to it. That distinctive smell you get only around fall, when the leaves are just starting to turn from green to orange.

Heh, my two favorite colors.

"So Gumi…did you defeat that one new boss? I heard you have to do this cheat or something-"

And the conversation took off from there.

As we were acting like total nerds, I couldn't help but wonder something.

"Hey Len…why do you like hanging around me anyway?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Oh, uh, j-just asking!"

"Ok…hmm…I don't know, your interesting."

"Yea, right."

"I'm serious! Did you know that besides you and Rin, I haven't found a single other girl that likes video games?"

"Thats terrible! Wait, Rin plays video games?"

"Uh, yea! She loves them! I can never get her to leave whenever we go in Game Stop after her shift is done."

Really now? I guess they go in when I'm not working there or something…huh…odd…

"I've never seen her in there."

"She goes in on one of the days you aren't there…"

"Oh…"

"Where were we? Oh yea. I like you because your interesting, and you like video games."

"Um, t-thanks?"

"So why do you like hanging around me? At least I assume you do…"

"I do…because your fun to talk to, I guess…"

"You guess?"

"N-not that I'm not sure I like you or anything! Your just…I don't know how to describe it…optimistic?"

"Really?"

"Uh, yea…"

Looking up, I suddenly realized that we were already there.

…

Cool!

Me and Len walked through the wooden double doors and into Barnes & Nobles.

The smell of books and coffee greeted us.

Me of course, being me, went into a coughing fit at the overpowering stench.

"Whoa, Gumi! You ok?"

*cough, cough* "Yea, fine!" *cough*

Len smiled slightly, then pulled me into the "Classics," aisle.

"I need to do a project on 'Classic Literature' or something, so I need to read some old stuff, like Pride and Prejudice."

I smirked. I couldn't help it.

"Aww, are you still doing book reports, Len?"

"Tch, no. Its a project, not a report."

"Whatever you say…"

While he flipped through some actual novels, I slipped away and ran over to the manga shelves.

The…er…adult manga shelves, if you know what I mean.

A girls gotta get her yaoi fix somehow.

I flipped through various titles, before my eyes landed on a new release.

And it was SPECIAL EDITION! HELL YEA!

But wait…I don't wanna buy this in front of Len…well, maybe I could…

I looked at the cover again.

Hell. No.

So I snuck of into the teenager section, and grabbed a copy of the Hunger Games.

"Gumi? Hello?"

I popped out, my manga tucked safely into the pages of the book.

"Oh, you read the Hunger Games?"

"Uh…yea…sure…"

"I like Peeta. What about you?"

"Pita? Hmm…when it comes to bread…I guess I like pumpernickel…"

Len stared at me.

And stared at me.

And started to crack up.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU-YOU! YOUR SO FUNNY! HAHA!"

"What? Whats so funny?"

Gumi, you totally blew it.

"P-PUMPERNICKEL! HAHAHAHAHA! PUMPERNICKEL!"

"W-w-why is that so funny?"

Len was laughing too hard to respond.

In fact, he was laughing so hard he had to hold on to the corner of the bookshelf just to ensure he wouldn't fall onto the floor.

"Len! What is so funny?"

"I-I, oh god, hahahaha! I haven't laughed like that in a long time…"

Len finally, FINALLY calmed himself down.

"Oh Gumi…" He smiled and ruffled my hair like a dog.

I'm serious.

"I'll tell you later. So you haven't read the Hunger Games?"

My cheeks flushed.

"I…um…n-no…"

"I think you would like Katniss. I personally don't really like her very much, but ya know..."

I glanced away, looking at the floor.

"Yea…"

Before I could stop him, Len snatched the book out of my hands.

My manga fell out.

Or should I say my eroticyaoimanga fell out.

Len bent down and picked it up.

His face slowly began to turn red as a tomato.

I took it out of his hands, trying to not cry out in embarrassment.

"Uh…you know, if thats what your into…thats…uh…c-cool, I guess…"

I sighed.

"C-can we just…check out?"

Len nodded.

After waiting in a ridiculously long line (there was only one cashier) we left, Len with Pride and Prejudice in hand and me with my eroticyaoimanga.

We walked in silence for a while, before I realized the sun was setting.

Why does the sun keep setting on us whenever we go on walks?

I don't know, but its definitely weird.

"So…I had fun, did you?" asked Len.

"Oh, um, yea…"

"We should do this again sometime…"

"This?"

"Uh, hanging out! We should hangout together again some other time…" Len quickly covered.

I nodded, smiling.

We talked a bit more, then I got home.

I'm upstairs, and as soon as I finish this entry, I'm gonna dive into the world of boy on boy wonder!

YAY!

Happy and happy and craving bread,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Its fluffy like a freshly baked cupcake!<strong>

**Otaku Terms**

**-Super Smash Brothers Brawl-A video game-**

**-Yaoi-Boy on boy**

**-Pride and Prejudice- A book by Jane Austin, not me**

**-The Hunger Games-A book by Suzanna Collins, not me =_=;**

**Theres probably more I forgot…heheheh ^^;**

**So yea! BYE**


	18. Dear Gumi, blonde bitches forever!

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. School has been pretty hectic.**

**BUT I have some free time! So I'm gonna write a fabulous chapter for you all!**

**I think I'm in such a good mood because the weather is finally getting a little warm! Tomorrow is supposed to be like 70 degrees! :D**

**In other news, I've picked out my Rin ideas! THE CONTEST IS NOW CLOSED! **

**MY WINNERS ARE!**

**loveliecoraima!**

**xSorrel!**

**And Unknownmangalover!**

**Expect to see your fabulous ideas in the near future! (unless I become a lazy ass and forget to write again Oo)**

**Oh! And thank you Kittypop-chan, KattyKisses, Blue Neonlightshow, gensolo, Dark Kisshu, alice1234dez, ReturnOfTheWings, TheNextAlice, loveliecoraima, and (yay you got an account!) for reviewing!**

**And so the Fall Fling arc commences! Continues! Whatever! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 105/12**

Dear Carrot,

I forgot to greet you warmly in my last entry!

LE GASP!

I'm so ashamed…

Well anyway, lets get rolling along with my fabulous life (*cough*)

On Tuesday I had boring dumb old school, and then work.

Chick Magnet still won't let me wear my glasses.

I swear to god, he's asking for it.

Just wait, one of these days I'm gonna be walking around the store, when suddenly I'll trip over a conveniently placed display and crash into him as he tries to ogle my panties.

This will effectively shove him into another display, which is conveniently showing off some very heavy items.

And then he'll...conveniently get a concussion…yea…

I didn't see Mikuo.

Or Len.

Or Rin, actually.

So it was a pretty uneventful day.

But Wednesday is a totally different story.

At school, Neru and SeeU were talking about dresses.

No, I'm not kidding.

Neru was actually engaging in a civil conversation.

With SeeU.

About freakin' clothes.

"So I was thinking something super sexy and daring, with hidden pockets to hold my loot. Whatcha think?"

Never mind.

"OOH! You would look sooooo cute! Mrow! Oh hey, what about me?"

"Hmm…low cut and slinky!"

My face was turning redder and redder by the second.

"Y-you guys! It isn't a stripper show! It's a dance!"

"Stupid carrot-top, we know! But showing a little skin never hurt anyone, right SeeU?"

"Yea!"

"Showing a little skin is…ok, I-I guess, but there's a big difference between showing a little skin and looking like a prostitute!"

"Of course you would know carrot-top," Neru winked.

"A-are you implying what I think your implying?"

"Depends on your definition of implying, dumbass."

As me and Neru fought over the stupid topic, SeeU groomed herself with the back of her hand.

We are quite the strange bunch.

After school, Neru biked me to work.

"NERU! JESUS CHRIST, THERE WAS A PERSON RIGHT! THERE!"

"Geez carrot-top, don't get your thong in a bunch. They moved."

"I'M NOT WEARING A THONG!"

So I come out of the changing room in the back, all dolled up in my cosplay, and who do I see?

Rin Kagamine, standing not three feet away.

I guess she was on break or something.

She was browsing through our Xbox releases, admiring the shiny metallic covers and guns.

I didn't know Rin was into shooting games.

I had always pegged her as more of a Kirby/Cooking Mama kinda girl.

Oh well.

I shuffled awkwardly by her short-shorts clad body, and stood behind the cash register.

"Oy! Gummy! Take off em' glasses!" Chick Magnet peeked his head around the Manger's Office door.

"Dammit…" I cursed under my breath, and shoved them into my faux leather glasses case.

"Atta girl!"

I nodded towards him with an "I'm going to rip out your kidneys and sell them on the black market," kinda smile.

Rin was staring at us with an expected WTF expression on her face.

Meanwhile, a small group of teenage boys wearing neon sneakers and sideways caps came it, laughing a little too loudly at something on an iPhone.

Noticing them, I rolled my eyes. This was the third time this particular little posse had came in, and they always left with a fresh smirk tugging at their lips and no purchases.

Basically, they really tick me off.

Or, as Neru would say, "THERES A SIGN RIGHT OUTSIDE THAT SAYS NO LOITERING DUMBASSES! GTFO!"

But apparently they can't take a hint.

I watched as they took glances up at my nervous expression and maid outfit. Obviously, they were all thinking the same thing.

Now, I'm not trying to sound vain or anything, because I'm definitely no the most attractive person ever, but when you see weak looking girl with so-so boobs in a maid outfit, your a teenage boy, and your mind is already thinking about sex 50% of the time, your bound to turn just a little pervy, rigt?

Or in this case, into a total jerk ass.

"Why hello there, lovely lady. That shirts a little high up, dontcha' think?" The boy that had spoken smirked as his friends sniggered.

He must have been the leader, I guess.

"I, um, I-I-"

"Whats that? Has my total awesomeness rendered you speechless?" He grinned widely again.

"W-well, no, um-"

"Heh. You know, I'm seriously digging the outfit. Do you dress like this all the time? Damn, I'd love to see YOUR closet…"

"No…t-this is my, um, w-w-work outfit…"

"Ooh, so your required to wear this, eh? Sexy…" his friends all laughed as he waked straight up to the counter and leaned over it.

And let me tell you right now, he was TALL.

Super intimidating.

I glanced nervously towards the door to Chick Magnet's office, planning my escape route in case things got a bit too…rapey.

His hand began reaching up, and towards….

My…um…

Boobs…

But it never made it to its disgusting destination, because suddenly I heard a loud "HIYA!" and a sharp crack.

Rin Kagamine, aka the girl that constantly bullied me in school at shot me dirty looks on a daily basis, had just Chun-Li kicked my attacker in the spine.

….

What. The. Hell.

The guy she had kicked was curled up on the floor, moaning.

His friends just stood there like a bunch of morons, before one of them clenched a fist.

"Hey! Girl! Where the hell do you get off-SHIT!" He yelled as Rin bitch slapped him across the face. Hard.

Now I see why Neru likes this girl so much.

She can kick EXTREME ass.

The rest of the guys glanced at one another, and immediately left the store, tripping over each other's neon shoes and skinny jeans.

Rin was still glaring at them as they high-tailed out of there.

I was gaping like my little fishy, Ponyo.

Rin looked over at me, and smiled slightly. "Neru told me to watch out for you, but I never knew you were this weak!" she exclaimed.

I continued gaping. "N-N-Neru? W-what?"

"Yea, Neru. Me and her are actually pretty close. We're both blond bitches, and have a mutual dislike for Miku, so we get along pretty well. She told me you were getting a job at the Game Stop right next to where I work, and said I should look out for you…"

"B-b-but…you hate me!"

"Nah, not really. I mean, yea your kinda annoying, but I only make fun of you to upstage Miku…but this doesn't mean anything. We aren't friends, you got that?"

"Y-yea…"

Rin smirked, and held out her hand.

"Promise we hate each other?"

I sighed. This was much too confusing, and I would work it all out later (aka right now as I'm currently writing this)

"S-sure…yea, promise…"

Suddenly Rin frowned at me.

"Eww! Let go of me, you green bean!" She yelled, but I could see the delight in her eyes.

So I played along.

"I-um, s-sorry!"

"Yea! Your better be, loser!" Rin couldn't hold in her giggles this time, so she sounded less then threatening.

I honestly do not understand this girl.

Is she extremely bi-polar or something?

Turning on her heel, Rin strutted out of the store.

But not before giving me the finger.

Heh...well thats a first.

But the finger suddenly turned itself into a peace sign, so all is well.

And suddenly I realized Chick Magnet had been watching the whole thing.

"What the hell!" I yelled, even though I knew I was just asking to be fired.

"Uh, ya don't 'et it?"

"NO!"

"Yuri and a 'elpless maid, all in one? Score!"

He…he…

He thought me and Rin had a thing?

It took all of my strength to resist to urge to slap him across the face.

So yea.

The Fall Fling is in a week and a half.

Neru and SeeU are going to drug me, tie me to the back of Neru's bike, and take me dress shopping.

And my boss thinks Rin and I have a love/hate relationship, even though I'm straight and I'm almost 99% positive Rin is too.

Mikuo and Len are nowhere to be found.

Screw it all.

Stressed like a mother,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU LIKE RIN'S SHOW OF BADASSERY? WAS IT BELIEVABLE?<strong>

**Otaku Terms**

**~Look it up, my shoulder is killing me…sorry…**

**The Fall Fling is fast approaching! WOOT WOOT!**


	19. Dear Gumi, SeeU has a bike too!

**Hello! Say, are any of you crazy kids going to Otakon this year? I'm going as Wolf Girl Miku! I hope to see you there!**

**Oh, and thank you!: KattyKisses, Chibi Luka-chan, Kittypop-chan, TheNextAlice, gensolo, loveliecoraima, DuskSky7, , heartsilver (they reviewed chapter 8 ;D), and Halios Mililios for reviewing!**

**I got lazy at the end =_=;**

**Disclaimer here**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 107/12**

Today was insane.

Like, literally insane.

So insane yours truly almost fell down two flights of stairs and had her foot almost taken off by a bike chain.

I'll start at the beginning.

So since it's a weekend, I was gonna sleep in till like, 2 in the afternoon, right?

Wrong!

Neru comes banging on my door at like 7 am (exaggeration) yelling some nonsense about "wasting daylight!" and "gotta go before traffic starts!"

And why, you ask, is Akita Neru outside my house at this ungodly hour?

Simple.

The Fall Fling.

I blame everything on the Fall Fling.

That C in math?

Oh, it was the Fall Fling! (right…)

Where were we? Oh yea.

Unenthusiastically (that is a LONG word) I get out of bed, and slump down the stairs without my glasses on.

Stupid, stupid girl…

I slip on the third step, and if it wasn't for that fabulous invention called a railing, I probably would have fallen all the way to he bottom, effectively bleeding to death before I could even answer the door.

This is the first time I almost fall down the stairs.

At this point, Neru apparently got bored with my slowness, because she karate chopped the door down.

And somehow, Gakupo managed to sleep through all this.

Hell, he could sleep through a harem of SeeU's rampaging into his house, screeching bad remixes of already fast paced songs.

I cannot even begin to fathom the amount of skill you must need to accomplish a feat like that.

Speaking of SeeU, she was there too. And Haku.

SeeU was smiling at me like a psychopath on paint thinner, and Haku was shifting feet nervously.

The usual, I guess.

I wonder if Neru went to their houses and kicked down their doors, too.

….I kinda doubt it.

"Yo! Carrot-top! Put on some clothes and get your ass down here! We're going dress shopping!"

Here I yawned like a lion.

"But Neruuuu…I don't wan-"

"NOW!"

That woke me up.

I ran back upstairs, and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

And I grabbed my wallet and phone.

Gakupo was still sleeping, so I politely and considerately yelled in his ear wear I was going.

Neru poked me in the forehead as soon as I reached the broken front door.

"FINALLY! Look, SeeU and I are the only ones out of us that have bikes, so your sharing with her and Haku's with me. Any questions?"

"YES!-"

"Then lets go!"

And so the quest for dresses began.

"OH MY GOD SEEU! SLOW DOWN! THIS ISN'T A FREAKIN' RACE!"

"I know, silly Gumi-oomi! But theres no way I'm letting Neru beat me! NYAN!"

"But it isn't a race! Whoa! WHOA! YOUR IN THE WRONG LANE!"

Finally, we arrived at the mall.

The one place outside of school where I spend 90% of my free time.

(I know how cool that makes me sound, like I'm some kind of rich shopper kid, but trust me: its not)

Neru was somehow dragging all of us (with the exception of SeeU, who was skipping merrily by the window displays) through the packed aisles, trying to find some stores she thought looked promising.

People kept giving us strange looks.

Some nicer folks gave us sympathetic looks.

Those people are saints. Now if they had actually spoken up and said something, they would be gods!

Eventually, we arrived in front of a store called "Add Lace Here."

"Well, c'mon! We gotta find dresses by 12 o'clock in the afternoon, sharp!"

"Uh…why?"

"BECAUSE, carrot-top! 12 is lunch time, and I hate being late for anything!"

Really Neru? Really? Well, I guess we did have 4 and a half hours, since by the time we arrived it was 7:30.

Since I hadn't been shopping since the end of August, I wasn't really sure wear exactly to go.

So I just looked around until I found a rack titled "Clearance! Pastels and Patterns!"

That means dresses, apparently.

After flipping through strapless upon strapless, I finally stumbled upon a nice pale orange dress, with buttons down to the waist and frills at the bottom of the knee length skirt.

And it just happened to include the thinnest spaghetti straps I had ever seen.

Yea…no.

"NO CARROT-TOP NOOOOOOO!" Neru whizzed past me, and stole the dress from my hand before I had the chance to put it back.

The woman behind the counter glanced up at us.

Lucky bitch.

She doesn't have to dress like a fanservice character everytime she goes to work. Unlike yours truly.

"Neru! What?"

"Its perfect!"

"Not really…"

"You dumbass! Look at it!"

"I am looking at it, Neru."

"And? What?"

"And I could probably snap the straps with a slice of butter, that's what."

"Oh Carrot-top! Ugh! Just…here!" Neru grabbed a cropped ¾ cardigan off the "Pastels!" rack.

That just happened to also be pale orange. Only a lot lighter then the dress.

"Just wear this over it! God, your so conservative! Look at my dress!" Neru held up a metallic golden one strap that barely reached her knees.

I blushed furiously.

"Neru! Wha-And you too SeeU?"

SeeU was wearing a strapless black dress with a neon yellow belt around the middle.

And unlike Neru's dress, hers barely reached her thighs.

I face-palmed.

At least Haku had picked a slightly better fit.

Cuffed Gray sleeves, a little above the knees, and purple accents.

Neru pouted.

"Oh hush up, Carrot-top! Not everyone is boring and dull like you are!"

I frowned.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to look like a hooker!"

SeeU glanced at us nervously. "Uh, guys? Can we go back to the changing room? I need to put my bra back on…"

At this lovely statement, my face flushed six different shades of red.

"S-SeeU!"

After everyone got changed into their normal clothing, Neru forced me to try on my dress.

Let me just point out that unless your already on your deathbed or you wish to be, you should never argue against Neru.

NEVER.

While I was getting changed, SeeU had positioned herself right outside the changing room and was talking my ear off.

At that moment, I wished I had some duct tape.

"OOH, Gumi-chan! Your gonna look soooo cute! Mrow! I wish I had my camera…oh well! Heehee!"

Cue epic facepalm sequence here.

After finally figuring how to zip the stupid ass zipper, AND tie the stupid ass bow, I shrugged on the ¾ jacket thingy and strolled out of my stall, old sneakers and all.

"So?"

"SO? SO? You look soooo super-special awesome! Sexy cuteness!"

"What?"

"MROW!"

SeeU dragged me along to "see" (get it) Neru and Haku, who were leaning against the wall and flipping through the money in their wallets.

"Oh hey carrot-top, got a twen-damn!"

I figeted nervously with the hem.

"Hmm…I'd give that a 8 out of 10. Looks good on you, carrot-top."

"R-really? I, um-"

"Don't make me take it back! And gimme a twenty!"

After we spent pretty much all of our savings, we stopped by the bubble tea/smoothie stand to unsure we wouldn't get dehydrated, or whatever.

Rin wasn't there, and across from that Game Stop looked pretty empty.

So we sat on a bench and slurped our drinks like normal high schoolers.

And that's when it hit me.

I'm a normal high schooler.

I'm not a total invisible loser anymore.

I have friends, and a job, and I do things like go to the mall and spend everything on things I don't need.

Truth be told…

I love it.

But who wouldn't?

At around 11:30 am, Neru dragged me and Haku and SeeU, who were having a conversation about microwaving Styrofoam, out of the mall and kicked us onto our bikes.

Well, her and SeeU's bikes.

"Yo SeeU, get carrot-top's lazy ass home! Me and Haku are going for lunch, and I only got enough for the two of us. See you, SeeU!"

"Bye Neru! Bye Haku! C'mon Gumi-oomi!"

How did I get stuck with all the nicknames?

Seriously.

Me and SeeU hopped on her bike, me positioning myself in the usual back to back pose, with my shopping back clutched against my chest.

"Lets, GOOOOO!" SeeU cried as she peddled furiously away.

"SEEU! MY FOOT ALMOST GOT CAUGHT IN THE CHAIN!"

"Woopsie daisy! Heehee!

Thankfully, I made it home in one piece.

With my apparently "sexy cute, yet conservative" new dress and a fresh new attitude.

…

But I still don't wanna go to the Fall Fling.

Ehhhhh,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall Fling shall be here in roughly 4-5 chapters! Get ready!<strong>


	20. Dear Gumi, I wanna stroke you wisely!

**Hey all! The weather is so nice outside right now! *basks in sunlight***

**Ok, so I keep meaning to ask this, but then I keep forgetting =_=;**

**What's something you want to know about me? I like answering questions directed to me ;) (Just nothing too personal, like my phone number or something…)**

**Back to our regular broadcast, thank you! KattyKisses, loveliecoraima, gensolo, DarkChiyo, , MoriandMeForever, Halios Mililios, AunKhoune, Diabolical Kitsutora, xSorrel (XD its ok), TheNextAlice, Anchored to the Sky, avatarluv97, Kittypop-chan, Nerumi H, and MoriandMeForever for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**And I would also like to thank Kittypop-chan for helping me plan out all these chapters! :D now run along and tell her how awesome she is ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>109/12**

Dear Carrot (I'm sorry I forgot to greet you warmly again! FORGIVE MEEEEEE!)

I'm in homeroom right now.

For once, SeeU is sitting quietly, apparently doing math problems on her calculator.

So I'm not the only one that forgets to finish my homework, huh?

Luka keeps glancing at me…its kind of creepy…

…..

She's doing it again.

Maybe I'll glance at HER! Ha! Yea!

We're all sitting here, waiting for the first bell…

Stupid office ladies…they're probably trading pictures of their grandchildren and giggling merrily at stupid, cheesy jokes.

And maybe ogling our younger male teacher's asses.

I've seen it happen before.

Once you see a 50 something year old lady looking like she wants to pounce on a 20 year old male, you can never really look at them the same way…

Hold on, SeeU's tapping me.

…..

God, that girl is a riot.

"Look Gumi-oomi! I spelled boobies on my calculator! Isn't that AWSOME?"

~.~.~.~

After school, I went to work.

Which was most interesting *strokes mustache wisely*

And yes, I really do have a mustache.

It's a long story.

Ok, so as we all know, Neru bikes like a maniac (been there, heard that carrot-top!)

Once she dropped me off, I strolled in all confidant like (not), and changed in the back room in Game Stop.

Rin was outside at the smoothie/bubble tea stand, per usual.

And there were no groups of unruly teens hanging around (thank god).

So I stood behind the counter, humming the opening to Lucky Star.

I was just about to wander over and fix the Wii display for the 50th time (boredom makes you do strange things) when who should wander their pretty little head in?

Len Kagamine. (Pretty? What am I saying…well, he is a shota…)

As he scanned the shop intently, the only thing on my mind was "Crap crap crap crap crap crap-"

Why?

I was in my maid costume.

And the last thing I needed was for Len to see me all decked out like some fanservice slut.

He would NEVER let me live it down.

And the last thing I want is to be thought of as a total pervert, like the office ladies…

Then again…I guess its kinda late for that.

He already knows me as the "Shota Girl…"

But I still didn't really want him to see me…

So I ducked down behind the counter, and fumbled around back there for some sort of disguise.

Finally, I managed to find a pair of those "Disguise Glasses", ya know, the ones with bushy eyebrows and a mustache attached?

Yea.

That's how I got my mustache.

I slid those on, and prayed that they actually did something useful.

Slowly, I stood up.

The mustache tickled my nose.

Len looked around. "Uh, Gumi? Are you he-Is that you? What are you wearing?"

Panicking, I quickly fumbled for words.

"Oh, um, n-no my good sir…who is this Gumi you speak of?" I replied, trying to sound like a british man.

Len snickered.

"Oh Gumi…but seriously, whats with the…um…o-outfit?" Len blushed as he gestured towards my too tight fanservice cosplay.

At this point, I just about gave up.

"Ohscrewit…"I muttered under my breath. "I'm wearing this _thing_ because its my uniform, ok? I AM NOT A SLUT!"

"I-I never s-said you were!" Len waved his hands frantically.

I sighed, taking off the glasses.

"N-Never mind. Are you getting Rin?"

"Uh, yea…but shes taking a while…"

"Whats she do-"

Its right around this point that I looked out the window towards where Rin worked, and noticed she was laughing.

With Mikuo.

How very coincidential, right

Of all the freakin' people in the mall, it just had to be him.

I think that we're all someone tied together in this big grand plot someone up above has set out for us.

It just has to be.

Len nodded towards them. "They've been talking for like 20 minutes. I don't know if she knows him or not…"

Silly Len.

Of course she knows him.

He's her best friend's brother.

But that's not what I said, of course.

"Uh, I don't know…maybe…"

Len shrugged.

"So watcha doin' after work?"

"What? I-I don't know…going home?"

"Oh…do you have to go home?"

"Um, well, it's not that I really h-have to…"

"Do you wanna come over? We could play video games or something…"

"C-come over? I….uh….s-sure, I guess….I have to tell Gakupo though. And Neru. She picks me up."

At this, Len didn't say anything, but I saw him shudder slightly, and his eye twitched.

Apparantly Neru's reputation for almost killing people in biking accidents is infamous.

Pulling out my phone, I made a mental note I had 10 minutes till my shift ended, then scrolled through my contacts till I found Gaku-kun's.

I texted him my whereabouts, and I texted Neru as well.

About 2 seconds later, I got a call.

Someone shouted "DAMMIT CARROT-TOP! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! GO TO HELL!" before promptly hanging up.

I bet you'll never guess who it was.

Len smirked as he watched me hold the phone away from my ear. "Neru?"

"Yup."

"I figured. So are you coming?"

"Mmhmm. Just give me…uh….s-seven minutes and 43 seconds."

Len giggled. "Oh Gumi…"

Shota Sense activated.

Gakupo in drag, Gakupo in drag, Gakupo drag, dragdragdragdragdrag-

Shudder.

Shote Sense repressed.

"Len! We're leaving! Hurry it up!" Rin yelled from the bubble tea/smoothie stand.

Mikuo had left, I guess.

"Be right back," I informed Len, and ran to the back room to change into something less scandalous and fetish-y.

As I slipped the dress over my head, I wondered why Len was being so…friendly? Nice?

Now that I think about it, it was a relatively stupid question…he's nice because he's a nice boy, and he's friendly because he's my friend.

And that's all there is to it.

After pulling on my jeans and t-shirt, I tossed my costume in the cardboard box near the back door labeled "KOSPLAY," in messy black sharpie.

Len and Rin were waiting near the entrance for me, Rin with a sour look engulfing her pretty features.

Although, I could see a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Len, of course, looked cheerful as always.

And so, the terrible trio left the mall, and wandered over to a Prius that I can only assume was Len's mom's.

She was sitting in the driver's seat, tapping the screen on her iPhone as if her live depended on it.

Looking up at us, her blonde hair shifted slightly.

"Hello Rin, what took you guys so long?" she asked with a smile gently gracing her features.

"Oh, I was talking to one of my friends, and Len's friend Gumi needed to get changed, or something."

"Len's…friend?" She asked, looking over at me.

Even though her facial expression didn't change much, the aura suddenly became much colder and less friendly.

Len glanced away. "Yea, my friend…this is Gumi. Gumi, m-mom. Mom, Gumi." he introduced nervously.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, I smiled slightly, even though I felt totally out of place. "H-hello, Ms. Kagamine…i-it's a, um, p-pleasure to be invited o-over…"

"Likewise. Now come on, get in the car."

Rin opened the door to shot-gun, and climbed in.

Len followed suit.

Opening the door to the other side hesitantly, I plopped ungracefully next to Len, and buckled up.

He just sort of glanced up at me, a half smile on his lips.

We drove in almost completely dead, totally awkward silence, if not for the fact the radio was quietly playing some random Katy Perry song.

After about ten minutes, we arrived in Len's quaint little neighborhood.

Now don't get me wrong or anything, it's a nice neighborhood, definitely nicer then mine, but its like every house is a carbon copy!

Clone, clone, clone, clone, ooh, that one has a different mailbox!, clone, clone, etc.

We hopped out of the car (yea, right, hopped) and walked inside Len's spotless house.

I've been to it before, but I never really paid too much attention to it.

I swear, it looks like a model home.

The furniture is spotless (and perfectly modern and organized, mind you), there's no toys or anything anywhere (uhh…cause they're fourteen, stupid), and it just looked…unlived in.

Rin immediately plopped herself down on the couch, grabbed an orange from the bowl on the side table, and started channel surfing.

Len gestured towards the stairs, and we sprinted up to start a round of video games.

I flushed at the prospect of being alone with a boy in a bedroom, but I didn't say anything.

The first game we played was one of my all time favorites, Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

I was Pit, of course, and he was Samus.

"Gumi! I'm not a pervert, I swear! She's really powerful!"

"Yea, yea, whatever you say…"

Since Len, like me, is an avid video game player, he was actually I pretty challenging opponent.

And, in the end, he won.

After a nice bout of "I told you so's!" and Gumi Glare's, we selected another classic.

Since neither of us are really into Call of Duty, or really violent stuff like that, we decided on Mario Kart.

Toad is a beast.

That's why I won.

While we were flexing our hands and cracking our necks, Len asked me if I wanted anything to eat, to which I responded with a "do you have carrots?"

And while that did gain me a strange look and head cock (that's what she said), it also gained me a plate of baby carrots, so I'm not complaining.

While I nom nom nomed on them, Len shifted from his position leaning against the bed to laying on the floor.

"Hey Gumi?"

"Mmf?"

"Uhh…so are you going to the Fall Fling?..."

I stopped.

My breathing became shallow, and my eyes were wide.

Was he-?

Oh my god.

"I-um, y-yes…why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you have a date already…"

He is!

Ohmygodohmygodohmyogdohmygod.

Breath Gumi, breath.

"I, uh, n-no."

"Oh…well, that's too bad. I was gonna ask if you wanted to double date with me and Miku…"

My face immediately fell.

A double date?

With _Miku?_

Yea, uh, thanks but no thanks.

She'll probably bite my head off before I even have the chance to say something stupid and unnecessary.

Heh.

But, I guess I'm cool with it.

I don't like Len like that anyway, so going with him would be all awkward.

Still….Miku, of all people?

Where were we? Oh yea.

"Oh…well…I-I hope you have a g-good time with her…"

"Yea…thanks…"

Me and Len continued laying in awkward silence, until his door cracked open slightly, and Rin's big white bow peeked in.

"Uh…hi. I was just wondering if you guys are bored, like I am…not that I care about you of course, Gumi! I'm just…bored.

Me and Len exchanged glances, then both raised an eyebrow in her general direction.

Rin frowned. "Fine!" and slammed the door.

I started giggling first, then Len, and soon we were both cracking up on the floor.

Annoying Rin is both fun and funny.

I swear, you should have seen her "What?" face.

Well anyways, so after we finished laughing, I started up a conversation about whether or not a chicken has ever been prosecuted for laying too many eggs.

And let me assure you, it was quite entertaining.

In fact, before we knew it, it was 8 pm.

Because, as we all know, time flies when your discussing chicken prosecution.

So, because Len's mom had shut herself away inside her office, muttering something about "Damn papers…", I called Gakupo to come get me.

Truth be told, I wanted to just walk home, but Len kept going on about "The night creatures!", so I figured this way was just easier.

When Gakupo pulled up, me and Len, and Rin surprisingly, said our goodbyes.

And, I got Len's phone number.

….

EEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHHEE! I GOT A BOY'S PHONE NUMBER! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?

Cause I sure as hell can't!

He kind of gave it to me casually, saying "In case you get bored or something."

But who the hell cares!

I have a shota's phone number!

Ok Gumi, calm yourself down, just because you've never really talked to a boy, let alone gotten their phone number, doesn't call for a random squeal session.

After all, its not that big of a deal?

Right?

Still pretty happy with myself,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>I KEEP GETTING LAZY AT THE END! I'M SO SORRY!<strong>


	21. Dear Gumi, call an ambulance!

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A WEEK! I swear though, I literally had 3 projects I was working on, no joke. AND I just got another one…*dies*.**

**But I wanna seriously thank all my reviewers for being loyal and stuff! You guys rock ma socks!**

**THANKS!: Ponyo, loveliecoraima, Diabolical Kitsutora, Gumi Megu Power, Halios Mililios, Kittypop-chan, dpscorpiobrio, Anchored to the Sky, I My Me Mine, KattyKisses, and Dark kisshu for reviewing! :D**

**OH! Here's your question answers! (sorry this is so long =_=;)**

**KattyKisses- My favorite fruits are raspberries, apples, and clementines :3**

**dpscorpiobrio: My favorite color is blue and currently I love Jabberwocky by Rin and Len, Leave For The Summer, Yet Your In My Fluffoughts by Miku, and Tori no Uta by Len ^^**

**Onward! *strikes a pose***

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 1010/12**

Dear Carrot,

GAK! I'm so sorry I didn't blab about my boring life yesterday! (Although I'm sure you don't mind…)

I literally lost you under my bed.

It was an accident, swear!

But honestly, it's like a black hole under there, crouching in wait until something comes near, then BAM!

You don't see it again until 3 weeks past the due date.

As you can tell, this happens a lot with my school work, particularly math homework.

And they wonder why I have a C- in that class…

So a lot has happened yesterday.

Well, actually, nothing really out of the ordinary.

School (torture), Work (prostitution, more like it).

Not much to say.

Today though, was different.

INCREDIBLY different.

I'll start at the beginning.

At school, in English, we got a writing assignment that for once, didn't make me wanna rip my brain out of my skull trying to remember things from my childhood.

I mean, honestly, these teachers expect me to remember my first cut? Or my earliest memory? Oh, and the best part is they always want us to elaborate on it. That's like the icing on the old, moldy, harder-then-rock stale cake.

I'm going off topic.

So the question was: What was your favorite moment of summer? Who did you share it with?

Seemed easy enough, I mean, it was only two months ago.

I could hear some girls giggling, which probably meant either A.) A kiss with the hot, tanned lifeguard, or B.) Sex with the hot, tanned lifeguard.

Neither sounded very appealing to me, personally.

Anyways, I'll rewrite my entry.

My favorite moment over the summer was when me and my older brother Gakupo went to my aunt's house for a week. It was really nice, because my aunt kept making us cookies, which were delicious, and she has a small creek in the back of her house me and Gakupo always go down to. When we went this year, we noticed the water had raised a little and there were some slightly-largish-fish in it! We took turns "Hilly billy hand fishin'", but sadly, we didn't catch anything. It was still really fun, in comparison to lounging around the house, being lazy for yet another week. The people I shared this with were my brother Gakupo, my aunt, and the petrified fish.

Personally, I think I did a pretty decent job.

Neru showed me her entry, apparently her favorite moment was when she and her cousins had dressed all up like criminals and pretended to be robbing 7-11.

"For the love of GOD, Neru! Your gonna get arrested before eighteen, I swear!"

"Aww, carrot-top! Where's your sense of adventure? It was damn good fun!"

"Yea, for you and your psycho relatives! Count me out!"

Here, she slapped me for insulting her so called "Truly badass!" Cousins.

So after school was over, I was walking home from my bus stop, when I felt my phone vibrating in my jeans pocket. It was Len.

❴Shota guy- hey, i was wondering if u wanted to go on a walk with me, in the woods. i already asked kaito, but he said that was kinda girly lol. so do u?]

[Gumi queen of the universe- oh, uh, sure i guess.]

[Shota guy- cool, so i'll meet u halfway to my house? near the broken stop sign?]

❴Gumi queen of the universe- uh, yea, ok.]

[Shota guy- ok, ill see u there! :)]

I swear, he's ten times more feminine then I am.

Honestly, he dots his I's with those little circles.

I forget to even dot mine sometimes.

Anyways...

I told Gakupo what I was up to, and stashed my backpack in the bushes near my grumpy old raisin of a neighbor's house.

As expected, Len was waiting for me at the broken stop sign (it got hit by a speeding Toyota a few years back, and they never got around to fixing it).

"Hey Gumi!"

"Hi, Len...so what woods are we going to?"

"Those ones over behind the playground! You know, the creepy ones? Rumors say someone was found dead in there!" He exclaimed.

Oh god, please don't tell me he's the paranormal, superstitious type.

"Uh, yea Len...I seriously doubt that. But we'll go if you want."

"Yes! Thanks Gumi!"

Then he did something I don't he's ever done before.

He...hugged me.

But it was pretty quick, more of a gesture he'd give to one of his male friends.

And I don't really wanna be considered as a boy...thats kind of the whole reason why I'm a girl.

"So, are we leaving or not?" He cocked his head slightly.

He reminds me of a golden retriever sometimes, always goofing around like a little puppy.

I can imagine him with ears and a wagging tail...

No! Stop! The shota! ITS TOO MUCH!

"Oh, uh, yea. Let's go."

As we walked to the forest, I started up a conversation about how fake flowers were just wannabe, flower posers.

It was quite the intelligent conversation, let me tell you.

Once we arrived at the forest, I took off my jacket and draped it over my arm, since the sun was out.

As it shined through the trees, it gave me and Len little light spots all over ourselves, that moved every time the breeze whistled through the leaves.

"So Gumi...since the dance is this Friday...who are you going with?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, n-no one. I thought I told you that already."

"Y-yea, you did...you already know I'm going with Miku."

"Mmhmm. I don't know, maybe I'll make Neru cross dress at the last minute or something. We can call her Nero."

Len laughed. "Ha, good luck with that one. She'll probably punch you it the gut before you can even get the tux on her."

"Haha, yea..."

"Yea..."

"...so..."

Are we expert conversationalists or what?

"What about Rin? Is she going with anybody?"

"Uh...maybe Kaito? I'm not sure."

"Oh..." I frowned. Even though he sounded like he was telling the truth, I felt like...I don't know, he wasn't telling me something. I'm not sure where I got the feelings from, though...maybe I was just looking too far into things again. That seems to happen a lot.

"Hey, look! A stream! I wonder if there's fish in it!" Len exclaimed.

I sighed. "I don't know Len, it's October-"

"Come on, slow poke! Race you to the bank!"

"Wha?- Hey! Get back here!" I shouted, beginning to run after him.

The stream itself was at the bottom of a small hill, covered in dead leaves and untamed plants.

So, as we ran down the hill, my foot suddenly got snared in a root sticking out of the ground.

I didn't even have time to gasp in pain, or say "Shit!" or anything, because before I knew it, I was tumbling down.

I landed on the bank face first, my glasses flying off.

"Hey Gumi! I beat y-GUMI!" Len gasped, running over to me.

I moaned, pushing myself up with my arms.

"Oh my god, are you okay? No, of course your not! You just-! Oh no! What if you broke something!" Len exclaimed, running his hands through his bangs.

Obviously, he was panicking.

"Len-" I winced "It's fine. I-I'm fine. Just let me stand up." I muttered through my teeth.

Len reached under my armpits, and helped me into a somewhat-standing position.

"A-are you okay? Should I call the ambulance? Fire department? SWAT team?"

"Len! I'm fine! Just let me go, seriously. I'm not deathly injured or anything."

"But-"

"Len!"

Hesitantly, almost cautiously, he let me go.

"See? I'm fi-whoa!" I gasped as my ankle gave out, and I plummeted to the ground.

Again.

I cringed. "M-maybe I'm not okay...ow..."

"See! I told you! Oh god, what are we gonna do?"

"Hee hee...you said SeeU..." I smiled, looking probably high as a kite.

You know when something hurts so much it makes you wanna laugh?

That sounds...really weird...

But it happens to me all the time.

So I started cracking up, my ankle feeling like someone had stabbed it with a lemon juice tipped arrow.

"Gumi! Your going into shock! Stay with me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Len your hilarious! HAHA! Ha...ha...ha...i-it...it really hurts." I suddenly whispered.

Because it did, after all.

"Here, just...I...I dunno, give me your phone."

"I...can't..." I gritted through my teeth. "Can you get my glasses?"

"Oh! Y-yea, hold on..." From my spot laying on the ground, I could see Len feeling around for my glasses.

"Here, got them," he helped me put them on.

"T-thanks." I bit my tongue as I was assaulted by another wave of pain.

Len helped me sit up, then handed me my phone, which had fallen out of my pocket when I 'd fallen down the hill.

I scrolled through my contacts until I found "Gaku-gay," then pressed call.

I got the dial tone twice, then he picked up.

"Hey, what's up? Aren't you in redneck country or something?"

"It's called the woods, and no, I-" I got caught off as my ankle throbbed again, making me whimper. Len looked at me sympathetically.

"Gumi? Hello?"

"I-I-it hurts Gakupo. It really hurts."

"What? What happened? Gumi, answer me!"

"I-I hurt my ankle..." I gasped as tears began to prick in my eyes.

"Oh man...just hold on, I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Those murder woods over by the playground." I didn't bother to respond to Len's I-told-you-so look.

"Why the hell are you there? Ugh, I'll be right over..."

He hung up.

Len was looking at me when I put down the phone.

"Is he coming? We'd better get closer to the entrance...how are we gonna get there? I-you could lean on me if you want,"

"Mmm...but your kinda...smallish...no offense." I muttered.

Len sighed. "I know I'm a girl, okay? But if we don't get closer, Gakupo will never find us."

Realizing he was right, I nodded slowly. "Yea...fine, j-just help me up," I winced, tilting my head so my hair hopefully hid my tear stained cheeks.

I'm not a sissy, understand? It freakin' hurt!

Len bent down and helped me into a sitting position. From there, I draped my arm over his shoulders, and we slowly stood up.

I frowned when I saw we were at the bottom of that cursed hill, which meant we would have to climb up it.

"Hey look, there's a sort-of-not-really-trail over there!" Len exclaimed, pointing towards a rugged looking dirt path going over a less steep part of the hill.

We slowly made our way over towards it, me limping and Len continuously glancing down to make sure I wasn't about to stumble over a small pebble or something.

Honestly, I'm not entirely useless.

But I am really grateful he stuck his neck out for me like that.

And I guess the fact he totally panicked meant...he cared?

Something of that nature, I guess.

Finally, we reached the top, and sat down against this big ol' oak tree.

Gakupo texted me.

[Gaku-gay- Where are you?]

❴Gumi queen of the universe- near th big oak tre]

I didn't bother to fix my spelling errors.

Me and Len sat there in dead silence for a while, save the birds chirping, when I finally saw Gakupo's purple hair in the distance.

And believe me when I saw I don't think I've ever been so happy to see his girly purple head.

As soon as he spotted us, he picked up his pace, and ran over.

"Gumi! What happened?"

"I-I fell down a hill."

"What? Oh screw it. Come on, crazy," He bent down, and scooped me up bridal style.

I buried my face in his shirt, finally allowing myself to actually cry.

Len was just standing there kind of awkwardly, and I could tell he felt guilty.

I wish I would have said something.

We left those god-forsaken woods, and hopped into Gakupo's car. Me and Len slid in the back, my leg resting on his knees.

Inside the car, it was quite enough you could hear a pin drop.

At some point while we were finally nearing his neighborhood, Len spoke up.

"I-I'm really sorry Gumi."

"Mmf...what?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I didn't have that stupid race in the first place, then-"

"Len, it's nobodies fault," I interrupted, suddenly feeling all wise and experienced.

Maybe it's because I practically broke my ankle.

That tends to make you feel accomplished.

Len sighed. "I guess not...I'm glad your okay, though. I mean, I hope your okay."

"Yea, I don't think it's broken...just really badly sprained.

Len nodded as we pulled into his driveway.

"I-well, b-bye Gumi." He glanced up at me, smiling slightly.

"Bye Len."

Len disappeared into his house, then me and Gakupo drove home.

I'm sitting on the couch with ice pressed against my foot, watching a rerun of Spongebob Squarepants.

Yea, I'm too lazy to change the channel.

I hope I'm better before the Fall Fling.

Or maybe I could just stay home instead.

That sounds nice.

In pain and bored,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Yay its done =_=;<strong>


	22. Dear Gumi, oh my god drama!

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! **

**It's just, I was on spring break, and I tend to be a total lazy ass =_=;**

**Plus, I actually had stuff to do, so I was quite busy.**

**And this is a very important chapter. Why?**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FALL FLING! 0o0**

**Yea, I know. Shocker, right?**

**Anyways, thank you!: TheNextAlice, Diabolical Kitsutora, Anchored to the Sky, gensolo, Katty Kisses, loveliecoraima, MoriAndMeForever, AunKhoune, BlackCatNeko999, and aisu-c0de for reviewing!**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS!**

**KattyKisses- My favorite TV show was Max and Ruby, when I was maybe 5-6? I'm still technically a kid, so I'm going back to my little kid years XD. I still watch it sometimes just to reminisce about the good ol' days. *sighs*.**

**Loveliecoraima- My favorite color is blue (Kaito blue, only slightly lighter :3), and the Vocaloid I probably listen to the most is good old Lenny Len Len. I also listen to Miku quite often, but that's because she has so many songs 0o**

**Without any further ado, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.**

**(Lets just pretend no time passed in Gumi's world…yea…)**

* * *

><p>Thursday 1011/12

Dear Carrot,

Bored.

Boredboredboredboredbored.

That's all I can really say about my current situation.

Because Gakupo is STUPID, he made me come to school today.

I know right? Obviously I'm injured!

And I'm pissed I didn't get to skip a day of school.

Cause staying home for no real reason and not getting in trouble is always super duper fun! Yay!

Boo.

I'm in English. SeeU is pestering me about my ankle (which is ever-so-elegantly wrapped in some bandages)

"Hey Gu-OMG! Gumi-oomi! What happened to you ankle! Did you fall down or something? IS IT PERMANENTLY BROKEN FOREVER AND EVER?"

"No SeeU, i-it's fine. Just kinda sprained…"

"But it looks super painful! Nyan!"

"I assure you, I'm fine."

"So you don't mind if I poke it really hard then?"

"Wha-OW! SeeU!"

"Sorry! I assumed it wouldn't hurt!"

Please, oh please, send me a bottle of Tylenol.

I'm going to need it.

After all, I haven't even _told _Neru yet.

Who knows what she'll do?

Probably take everything way out of proportion, then run off to go bully Len, or say I'm a pussy and I should man up.

Neither option sounds very appealing…

Anyways, the bell is ringing, so I got to go.

Woo-hoo…fist pump…

~.~.~.~

I swear to god, DOES EVERYONE I KNOW HAVE SOME KIND OF SECRET?

So since Gakupo's a total prick (although I do love him ever so), he made me go to work after school.

And let me just say, my ankle was (and still is) KILLING me by the end of the day.

But did I get a break? Maybe a sick day?

Nope.

Luckily, though, I didn't have to face the wrath of Neru's bicycle.

(Oh, and if your wondering about Len, he's okay. I didn't tell Neru the whole story to spare his little shota life)

Gakupo drove me, giving me a huge lecture about not picking fights wih anyone, because I'd be unable to run away.

Oh yes Gakupo, because I just LOVE making people want to rip out my guts and shove them up my ass.

It's one of my many daily pleasures.

Psh.

Once I got there, I hobbled pitifully to the escalator (thank you GOD they had one) and made my way to Game Stop.

Rin hadn't arrived for her shift at the Smoothie place yet, so everything was relatively boring and uninteresting.

I changed, which took longer then usual since I had to make sure I didn't fall over every five minutes, then shuffled over to the cash register.

Our only customers were some gothic chicks and a short red haired boy.

I glanced around nervously, waiting for them to make their decisions so this bout of social awkwardness could pass.

Finally, they purchased and left, the red haired boy lingering a bit to "admire" my cosplay.

Mmf…

Like I've stated before, I'm not incredibly attractive or anything, so just imagine what it would be like if I had, like, DD cups and long, silky, perfect flowing hair.

The sales would probably increase by 75.3%, at least.

Yes, boobs really do matter that much.

The male population is such a disgrace.

Anyways, I was flipping lazily through a magazine, when Rin finally decided to show up.

And guess who was with her?

Nope, not Len.

_Mikuo_

They were talking about something, and I could tell Rin was irritated by the way she pushed past him, face twisted up in an annoyed manner.

Being the total eavesdropper, unwanted drifter I am, I wondered on over all innocently so I could "order a bubble tea."

I stood in line, stretching my neck as far as it would go so I could hear their conversation.

"Rin! Honestly! Why won't you tell me!"

"Because, Mikuo! I just can't!"

"But if you don't-"

"Then what Mikuo, huh? What will happen? That's right, nothing."

"Rin…please…why can't I take you to the dance?"

"Because…because...UGH! Because you can't!"

"Is it because someone asked you already? Is that it?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell is it?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Rrrrr! Shut up! Just shut up, Mikuo!" Rin yelled.

"But…Rin…" He murmured.

"I can't, okay? I just can't." She growled, fist and eyes clenched shut. "That's all you need to know, now if you would…just…uh…Gumi?"

Face flushed, at the prospect of being caught, I quickly averted my eyes.

"Um, y-yes? Oh, h-hi there Rin! And Mikuo, heh heh, d-didn't see ya there…"

"Riiiiiight." Rin huffed.

Mikuo put his hand on Rin's arm. "Rin…"

"Get off me! I'm not going with you, and that's final!"

Sighing, Mikuo averted his eyes. "You know what? Fine…just…fine. Whatever." And with that statement of defeat, he turned on his heel and walked briskly away.

Rin stared after him, mouth opening as though she wanted to say something, but she quickly closed it and looked down sadly.

"You…you didn't see any of this, you got that?"

I nodded, quickly.

Suddenly, Rin leaned forward onto the counter, burying her face in her hands.

She mumbled something incoherent, then picked up her head to glare at me.

"So why are you here, gonna order something?"

"Um…n-no…I mean, yea…s-sure…strawberry bubble tea please, um…"

Rin nodded, getting up with a melancholy sigh.

It took all off my strength not to blurt out "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? REJECTING SOMEONE LIKE MIKUO, BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Luckily, Rin made my bubble quickly, slid it out, and murmured "On the house," before slumping on the counter again.

I wanted to say something cool, maybe "So what's wrong?" or "Sorry for eavesdropping, I totally shouldn't have been doing that," but all I could say was

"T-thanks."

I didn't butt into Rin's business anymore, instead retreating to the safety of my cash register.

Work soon ended after that, and I headed home.

I wonder if I can get Len to tell me what's up with Mikuo.

Or maybe Mikuo himself.

I don't know.

The Fall Fling is tomorrow.

Damn,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Otaku Terms: I think I've already said all these…if your honestly curious, just ask or look it up O_o I'm tired and lazy.<strong>

**IMPORTANT: Because it's gonna be LOOOOOOOOONG, I have no idea when the Fall Fling chapter is gonna get posted.**

**Maybe in two days, maybe in two weeks (that's like, the maximum)**

**So we'll see! =_=;**


	23. Dear Gumi, shake that ass!

**Finally, it's here!**

**After months of waiting, the Fall Fling has arrived! Yay!**

**BTW THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. If you were wondering. We're not even close to being done! :3**

**This is the third time I'm typing this intro, so I'm making it short =_=;**

**Thank you! luthor112, loveliecoraima, Oniixchan, AunKhoune, Negiocca, NatsuCookies, Ponyo, Kittypop-chan, DuskSky7, Dark Chiyo, BlackCatNeko999, Diabolical Kitsutora, Halios Mililios, Katty Taco Kisses, MoriandMeForever, Missy'Cinnmon, and aisu-c0de for reviewing!**

**QUESTIONS!**

**Katty Taco Kisses- My favorite Vocaloid song of all time is Tori No Uta by Len...yea, I know it's a cover, but I still LOVE IT! 3**

**NatsuCookies- It's not that I dislike her or anything, but comparing her to all of the others, the Vocaloid that had probably had the smallest impact on me is SF-A2 Miki. Like I said, I don't dislike her, but I've only listened to like, one of her songs, and I tend to forget about her...**

**Ponyo- Mozaik Role is my favorite Gumi song 3. I love love love the guitars.**

**Halios Mililios- Kind of...And a closet Otaku is someone who's an otaku, but hides it. :3**

**Without further ado, I present to you, le' Fall Fling!**

* * *

><p>1012/12

Dear Carrot,

It's today.

I can't believe it.

I know I've been anticipating it and all that, but...

...

GAH! WHY IS IT TODAY! WHY!

Yes, I know I'm totally freaking out over a school dance of all things, but cut me some slack.

I'm a supposedly anti-social no longer otaku with about as much decent social skills as a throw pillow.

Obviously, I wasn't bred for this kind of thing.

Seriously though, I feel like I'm the only person _not _creaming their panties over this stupid thing.

I proabaly am.

Neru and SeeU (and the entire student body) wouldn't stop blabbering on about it, which surprises me, because Neru seems like more of a screw everything hipter/tsundere hybrid.

Miku keeps being a total clingy spazz and dragging Len away to talk about corsages and shoes, so my efforts to talk to him about the Rin Mikuo drama have all been in vain.

Even the normally stoic people like Haku and Luka seem fidgety with excitement.

Personally, the only reason I would be fidgety over this is if I had to pee really bad and my teacher was being a bitch.

Or nerves.

School has already ended.

Seven freaking hours have already breezed on by.

You know when you have something really badass after school, like a manga sale at the bookstore, and every hour seems like a year?

Every minute seems painstakingly slow?

But then, when you have something awful after, say A DANCE for example, hours are seconds and minutes don't seem to exist?

And I know I could just skip out on this, but...

I would feel like I was betraying me friends.

And I don't want to do that.

Especially with friends like Neru and SeeU and...Len.

And Mikuo.

And Haku.

And half of Rin.

I would be letting down 5 1/2 friends.

Including Gakupo I guess, since he's so thrilled I'm finally making friends, or as he likes to call it, "coming out of the loner closet."

Plus, Neru bought me that lovely dress.

It would be a shame not to make use of it, I mean, it's not like I have any wear else to wear it to.

And SeeU said she wanted to come over and do my makeup and such.

So...I'm gonna do this.

I might hate it.

But I might as well just get it over with.

~.~.~.~

SeeU's curling my hair right no-OW!

I just got burned!

Ouch...

She better freaking watch it with that thing!

I don't want my ears to be all red and gross!

Haku's already done.

She and Neru are here too, but Neru is going after me.

Haku looks...for lack of a better word?

Gorgeous.

Her gray and purple dress compliments her generous figure, and her ponytail is sleek and curled at the end.

Not to mention, her makeup looks flawless.

SeeU is amazing.

Seriously. I'm impressed.

Me, the nerdy one, impressed by something as trivial as makeup skills.

Who knew this spazzy little kitty was a secret makeover specialist?

I know I sure didn't.

She acts different though, when she's beautifying someone.

Her face gets this serious, concentrated look to it.

And all of a sudden, just like that, she'll snap right out of it, grin, and exclaim "You look FABULOUS! Mrow!"

Hold on, she's doing my makeup.

Temporarily blinded mode GO!

...

Eyes, done!

Apparently I don't to eye liner very well.

I kept blinking.

Heehee, I look like a raccoon.

She's doing my cheeks and lips now.

Soon I'll be finished, and ready to go sulk in the corner until everyone else is done.

Ugh, I sound so spoiled and unappreciative!

I mean, I'm grateful and all the SeeU is taking the time and effort to do this for me, and I really don't want to be the dead weight, but I'm just...

scared.

I'm scared.

More like petrified.

I'm trembling slightly, and I just...

Is it too late to back out?

Heh.

Yea.

SeeU just proclaimed I'm done.

I'm going to the mirror.

...

Is that me?

Oh my god!

I look so...weird!

I kind of...like it.

I actually look pretty.

The orange dress really does compliment me.

So does the matching orange headband.

But my glasses kind of ruin it...

Oh well.

After she finished Neru, and herself (she's so selfless!), Dell is going to drive us.

Neru offered to bike us there, but I politely declined.

"OH HELL NO!"

I guess I'm gonna just...sit here till she's done...

Maybe I'll text Len, see what he's up to.

Mmm...

Yes. I'll text Len.

[Gumi queen of the universe- hello?]

[Shota guy- hi gumi!^^ arent u excited?]

[Gumi queen of the universe- yea...]

[Shota guy- i cant wait to see you! youre going with neru & hake, rite?]

[Gumi queen of the universe- mmhmm. miku?]

[Shota guy- yea...]

[Gumi queen of the universe- well thats good. she really likes you, i hope you have a good time!]

[Shota guy- y-yea]

[Gumi queen of the universe- why the stutter?]

[Shota guy- nvm. ill see you there. bye.]

Hmph. Way to leave me hanging, "Shota guy."

Oh well, like he said, I'll see him there.

Maybe I'll talk to Haku.

"Uh...hey Haku..."

"Oh! Um, h-hello G-gumi...I, um, l-like your dress..."

Personally, I don't know whether or not that's a good or bad thing, considering she reads yuri, but hey, I read yaoi, so I'm kinda being a hypocrite.

Still, better safe then sorry around them yuri folks what I say.

Hold on, the doors opening.

...damn Neru!

She looks nice.

Apparantly Haku noticed too, I can tell by the flush coating her cheeks.

Her sparkly golden one strap complemented her petite figure, and everything about her was sleek and shiny.

Oh, and of course, she's smirking.

"Heh. Like what you see, carrot-top?"

"What? N-no! You just look n-nice, is all."

"Mmhmm, mmhmm. Riiiiiight. Dumbass."

I must say, that last comment was quite mean!

Anyways, now we just have to wait for SeeU to finish her makeup and such, and we can go...

Yay...

Dell should be here to pick us up soon.

Since he thinks Neru is a total badass bitch, and the most manly of our little group, she'll probably get shotgun, even though they bicker about literally _everything._

From "misplaced," stop signs to the relative location of a worms reproductive organs._  
><em>

I wonder what it'll be this time...I must say, they're a pretty entertaining pair, what with their cussing in every sentence and disturbing comments that would make most mothers hang their heads in shame.

Sigh...

Now I'm bored.

SeeU sure is taking her precious damn time, huh?

But that's cool, I'm totally fine with it!

We can just be fashionably late, and then get stuck in traffic with all the other fashionably late people, and then we'll be so late it won't be the slightest bit fashionable, and all the unfashionably late people will get mad at each other, and start a big huge fight outside the school, which will ultimately close down the dance, and result in me not having to attend!

Yay!

There's just one flaw with my plan.

SeeU just came out literally glowing, she looks so flawless, and we're about to leave.

Damn.

Her black strapless dress and neon yellow belt complimented her wildass hair and random kitty ears perfectly.

"I'm DOOOOONNNNNNE! Mrow! How do I look?"

"Damn. Like a prostitute on halloween."

"Um, f-f-fine, I guess, um..."

"Y-you look nice..."

Guess who said what.

"Thanks! You guys look purrfect too, if I do say so myself! OI GUMI! WATCHA WRITIN' IN?"

Shi-

Hello! It's me, SeeU! Meow! Heeheehee! Is this Gumi's diary? Ooohooohoo! How sneaky! I-

I swear to god, if she ever does that again, I'm going to rip off her cat ears and glue them to her ass.

~.~.~.~

It's been fifteen minutes.

Where the hell is Dell?

Heehee, that rhymes.

Dell, hell.

Such a coincidence.

I can hear Neru texting him furiously on her "baby," muttering curses under her breath.

In total honesty, I kind of hope he gets here soon, before Neru goes on a killing spree.

Any minute now...

A-

The doorbell just rang.

He's here.

Which means we're going.

To the Fall Fling.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.

It feels like my stomach is going to drop out.

I can here his footsteps walking through my house as Neru leads him to my living room.

Please. please wish me luck.

~.~.~.~

I'm in Dell's car.

It smells like cigarettes.

Yum.

Maybe if I pretend to have a heart attack, he'll get distracted and drive us off a bridge.

Or into a pole.

Or something.

As predicted, Neru and him are in a heated debate about whether platypus' (or platypi, or whatever) are the spawn of otters and ducks, or ducks and beavers.

"You dumbass, obviously an otter f**cked a duck! It rhymes, so it has to be true!" (I'm censoring to preserve your innocence)

"Okay then genius, explain the flat, beaver-esque tail."

"It's a ducks tail flattened out! DUH! Those cigarettes are messing with your brain cells! Wait, what brain cells, HAHAHAHA!"

"Says the girl going to a school dance planning on pick pocketing innocent high schoolers because she's too stupid to get a job."

"You liar! Pick pocketing innocent high schoolers is FREAKING GENIUS!"

"Mmhmm...mmhmm..."

"Shut the hell up!"

Haku is twiddling her thumbs and glancing around, and SeeU is smiling obliviously.

And I'm writing about my life to myself in a book a take everywhere.

The usual.

We're driving down the road that leads to my high school now.

Surprisingly, there's not too much traffic.

Bad for me, good for everyone else.

I guess I'd better stop writing now...

Dell is giving me a funny look in the rear view mirror.

I'll just tell him it's homework, with my nerdy image he'll probably believe it.

Wish me luck again. And again. And again.

~.~.~.~.~

SHIT.

So I'm hyperventilating in the school bathroom.

That's a first.

Speaking of firsts, I've never written in a bathroom stall before.

I've managed to smuggle you in my purse that SeeU insisted on me bringing.

So that's another new experience, along with having friends and going to these "dances."

Oh, yea, why I'm in the bathroom.

So here's whats happened so far.

We walked in to the building (which, by the way, had the bass pumping so loud we could hear it from INSIDE THE CAR A BLOCK AWAY.

Are they _trying_ to blow out our ear drums? Seriously!

Dell even commented.

"Dumbasses," to which Neru promptly agreed.

I just heard someone come in.

From under the stall door, I can tell she's missing a shoe.

THAT'S why I'm hiding out in here.

Anyway, back to my story.

So we got there, and Dell gave us a short lecture.

"No f**cking unless protected and or doggy style, and try your best to get wasted on soda. Have fun."

He's such a role model.

After we got out of the car, me trembling like drug addict and contemplating different escape methods, Neru dragged me and Haku up to the door.

She didn't bother with SeeU, who was too busy skipping around the parking lot. (she got in though, don't worry. I'm sure if this was a tv show or something she would be your favorite character.)

We bought our tickets, and walked up to the gymnasium.

Neru was reviewing her pickpocketing tricks in her head, Haku was glancing around and fidgeting, SeeU was jumping around and flashing people perky smiles, and I was just kind of standing there, like a marble statue.

And...we walked in..

I was greeted with the sight of flashing lights, people dancing in the dark, and Len's cheerful face, decked out in a white dress shirt and yellow tie.

"Gumi! You ma-I like your dress!" He exclaimed, giving me a once over while still smiling like a maniac.

I, of course, didn't even notice because I was still freaking out in my head.

Neru had disappeared, probably off to rob people.

SeeU had immediately started dancing, and her looks and playful personality had already attracted a group of attractive looking boys.

Despite her cat ears and tendency to make cat noises at the end of her sentences.

Len immediately dragged me over to where Miku and Rin were spinning around, looking fabulous with their short strapless' and shiny hair.

"So where are Neru and that cat girl?"

That shook my out of my shocked stupor.

"Uh...N-neru's with her um...o-other friends..." I pointed over to SeeU.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you okay? You're really...stuttery...are you just excited?"

"M-mhmm..." I blatantly lied.

Suddenly, Miku caught my eye.

She glared.

Now personally, I don't think Miku is a bad person.

She seems like a really nice girl.

She just...A. Does not like me, and B. Is overprotective of her boyfriend.

(For the record, I'm using the term boyfriend very loosely. I've never even seen them kiss or anything.)

And so, because she's not...fond, of me, she looked me up and down and frowned.

"Nice dress, Conservative Cunt."

At this snide remark, my face flushed and I glanced away.

But, as Gakupo, whos had to play the role of my mother, has said, "If you don't have anything nice to say, pull a classic Gumi and stutter like crazy."

So I did.

"I-I-I, u-um...n-no."

"I-I-I, um, yes! Then why do you keep talking to all my boys? Hm?"

"Y-y-yours? I-um, d-d-,"

"You didn't know? Well you should've. Len is _my _boyfriend, not to mention totally out of you league, so just back off, okay!"

At this point, I was in such shock I couldn't form anything except incoherent drabble, so I tilted my head to the floor to try and hide the fact I was close to tears.

"Miku! You don't have to be so mean!"

"Ugh, Len, she's pulled you in too? I thought you were smarter then that!"

"What? Pulled me in?"

"Yes! IN! Into her little 'innocent, shy weirdo girl' facade!"

"You mean her personality?"

"Her _personality? !"_

I decided to tune them out, I hate the sound of people fighting._  
><em>

Looking around for some kind of escape, I noticed Mikuo leaning against the wall near the punch bowl, being the literal definition of "wallflower."

While Miku and Len were fighting (I must say, I feel pretty guilty about that. I ruined Miku's whole night!) I snuck off.

Mikuo looked up from his shoes when he saw me approaching, and gave a half smile.

"Hello there, eavesdropper. What's up?"

"W-what? N-no!"

"Hey, hey, I'm just kidding. What's with the stutter, I thought you lost that." He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I n-never really...l-lost it..."

"Nerves?"

"M-mhmm..."

"Yea, I'm with you. Kind of. Unless someone comes up to me asking to dance or whatever, I'm staying put here."

"Oh..."

"Uh, that's not to say you can't...lean against the wall with me, or anything. Not sure why you would want to, though, considering you've got those friends of yours...Neru? SeeMe?"

He's not the first to mix up her strange name. What were her parents thinking? (Then again, my name is Gumi...why do we all have such odd names?)

"I-it's SeeU..."

"Oh, yea..."

I turned with a sigh, and rested against the wall next to him.

"WE PARTYN' NOW BIYATCH!" Some kid yelled, and got some "WHOOOS!" In response.

Obviously, I did not "whoo," considering people of my species do not partake in such frivolous events.

I did pump my fist once unenthusiastically, if only to encourage them.

Mikuo laughed at my antics. "Not much of a partier?"

"W-what gave it a-away?"

"Tch. Everything."

I sighed.

"S-so...um...s-so...I don't m-m-mean to s-sound rude or a-anything, but...uh...what's w-with you and Rin?"

"Hm? Oh...uh...she just didn't wanna go with me, I guess..."

"O-oh..."

I pondered this vague response for a minute, before my perverted mind came to a totally logical conclusion.

Is he...oh my god.

"So...M-mikuo...um...a-are you sure t-there's no p-particular reason? Why Rin d-didn't want to g-go with you, I m-mean..."

"Uhh...I wouldn't know. She didn't tell me. Maybe she thinks I'm cheating or something?"

"Oh."

"W-which I'm not, of course!" He exclaimed, face flushing red.

_Defensive and in denial. He's totally cheating _was what I was totally thinking.

"O-oh," my voice cracked, even though I'm a girl.

Mikuo sighed. "I'm seriously not, okay? I just get kinda...nervous, when put under pressure..."

"O-oh." I said for the five hundredth time.

"Mmhmm..."

Deciding this meant I could continue with my gay investigation, I thought up another question with a hidden sexual innuendo.

Because I'm just a perv like that.

"D-do you have any friends um, o-outside of school?"

"Once again, another weird question from Gumi." he smiled slightly.

"I have a few, mostly my neighbors."

"A-are any o-of them named D-Dick?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"...Dick?"

"Y-yea...Dick..."

"...No..."

"...Oh..." I said, for the five hundred and one-th time.

After that moment full of awkwardness, we just kind of stood there, shifting feet.

I saw Len smiling at Miku, which must have meant they weren't mad at each other anymore.

Finally, I turned to Mikuo, took the deepest breath my small, undeveloped lungs could possibly take, and stared into his eyes.

"Mikuo. I have an extremely important question to ask you."

"Does it concern people named Dick?"

"Absolutely."

I'm not exactly sure where this sudden bravery came from.

Maybe my curiosity?

"Hatsune Mikuo...are you..."

"...am I?..."

"Are you gay?"

Mikuo froze, eyes still locked with mine.

Apparently I had said that louder then I had indented, because people were giving me and Mikuo strange glances.

"G-Gumi...w-what the hell?" Mikuo stuttered, face turning redder by the second.

Immediately, I covered my mouth with my hands, eyes wide.

"I-is that why you think Rin didn't want to go with me? Because I'm gay and cheating on her with some guy named Di-...I just got it. But still! What the hell!" He yelled.

At this point, people had started to take notice of us, even over the sound of the pounding bass.

I could see Len looking over, eyes flashing between me and Mikuo. Miku was glaring at us, mouthing _What are you doing! _to Mikuo.

"I...I-I..."

And that's when I spun around and ran as hard as I could towards the girl's bathrooms.

On the way, I saw Neru, hand froze just above some guy's pants pocket, raising an eyebrow and nudging her head towards Mikuo, who was leaning against the wall with his head tilted down.

I shook my head, and collided with the bathroom door, darting into the first available stall.

Where I currently am.

Right now.

Help.

Mikuo's probably out there right now, getting bombarded with questions about his sexuality.

My fault.

God only knows what Miku is doing.

Probably seething at everyone.

My fault.

Same with Len.

And Rin.

My fault my fault my fault.

Sigh...

And here I am, being a total coward, hiding out in a bathroom stall.

I really need to stop making this a habit.

The bass is still out there pumping and thumping just as hard as it was when we first walked in.

Am I being a drama queen?

I certainly feel like it.

Which sucks, 'cause I'm not particularly fond of them.

Should I go back out?

No.

Maybe.

Yes.

Maybe.

I don't know.

~.~.~.~

Neru is banging on the stall door.

She's sniffed me out, and now I'm totally and utterly screwed.

I would rather take on one thousand angry Miku's then own up to one pissed off Akita Neru.

You've seen the crazy-ness this bitch is capable of.

...

OH SHIT SHE BROKE IT DO-

~.~.~.~

I'm alive, I'm alive, don't worry.

Instead of ripping my head off my shoulders and flushing it down the toilet, Neru gave me a long, heated lecture about "The importance of not assuming people's sexuality for them," and "Not being an asshole pussy face and running away from my problems."

As highly offended as I was, I didn't comment, just nodded slowly and kept glancing at the exit.

After her scolding, Neru grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of my sanctuary and into the dance.

Again.

Mikuo was nowhere to be found, but Rin, Len, and Miku were all near the punch bowl, having a conversation, and SeeU was still dancing with the man-whores.

Almost immediately I felt incredibly terrible and guilty.

And slightly panicked, since you know how I don't like being the main focus of things.

I mean, it wasn't like people were staring at me or anything, but you know?

"N-Neru, I want to go home," I all but whispered, my voice strained.

"Oh, man up carrot-top!"

SeeU spotted us, and she wandered over.

"Hey Gumi-oomi, you okay? Had us worried there!"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

Her smile faltered slightly, but she grabbed my hand nonetheless and made a head motion over towards Len.

"Come on, Gumers! Let's go say hi!"

Once again, I didn't say anything, just trying to avoid facing up to this whole mess.

It wasn't even really a mess, actually, more of a misunderstanding everyone took way out of proportion.

SeeU sighed. "Okay then, Gumi-oomi, I guess you leave me no choice! One, two, THREE!" and with that, she pushed me right into Len's little group conversation.

Literally.

I could feel the stares on me, and my cheeks began to heat up.

"I-um-I-I...I'm s-sorry...a-about earlier..."

Miku huffed. "Yea, apologizing for calling my brother gay isn't gonna cut it."

Rin frowned as well. "I agree, it totally wasn't your place to be saying that!"

Len glanced around, looking incredibly awkward.

After a moment of silence, Miku grabbed Len's hand.

"Come on, let's dance."

"Uh...just give me a minute."

"Hm. Fine. C'mon Rin."

They left to go shake their asses.

Len gave me a sympathetic look. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. Yea, I-I guess."

He smiled, a shota-esque smile that made my Shota Sense tingle.

...that sounded really weird...

"That's good. So hey, I guess if your still accusing people of being homosexual, you haven't changed that much from when I first met you, huh?" He laughed.

I smiled, I couldn't help it. "G-guess not...ha..."

Len winked. "I guess not," he replied with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows at this...flirtatious move.

Noticing my reaction, Len flinched and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Nice going, Gumi, you're making the poor boy feel awkward.

"S-soo, um, Gumi, since this is a dance, I was just wondering, do you wanna dan-"

"Excuse me miss, do you know this girl?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around only to come face to face with a muscular looking police officer.

Holding a sulky looking Neru.

Great.

"Miss, do you know this girl?"

"Um, n-no?..."

"Are you lying to a registered officer?"

"N-no! I-I-I mean, um, y-yes..."

"So you do know her? Did you know she has stolen a total of five hundred eighty three dollars at this school function?"

"...o-oh..."

"Mmhmm."

Suddenly, Neru turned to face the officer, water welling up in the corners of her eyes. "O-officer, you have to believe me! I was framed! Set up! Please, believe me!" she wailed, tears trickling down her cheeks.

The officer looked taken aback, obviously dealing with hysterical teenage girls that may or may not be on their period was something beyond his control.

"Really now? And who, pray tell, has set you up?"

Neru scanned the dance floor, doing a pretty good acting job of trying to find that one specific person.

As though a lightbulb suddenly went off, she pointed, eyes wide. "Her!"

A red haired girl with an incredible hair sticking up on the top of her head turned to Neru. "What?"

"You! You set me up! Don't tell me you've forgotten how you've been black mailing me for the past few months about Kaito!"

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she all but sobbed.

I've got to hand it to Neru, she's a pretty damn good actress.

Then again, she's probably had a lot of practice...

"Miss, is what Akita Neru accusing you of true?"

"What? No! I don't even know this girl!"

I felt a tug on my arm, and turned to see Len, head cocked like a puppy, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"H-hold on," I replied, raising a hand.

He looked slightly taken aback, but didn't say anything else.

Meanwhile, the officer was questioning the girl, strangely named SF-A2 Miki, about her "involvement," in the crime.

I saw Neru flash me a thumbs up and a smirk out of the corner of my eye, and resisted the urge to castrate her.

Finally, he concluded that neither of the girls were to blame, and went off in search of the real bad guy.

I swear, cops can be so stupid.

Miki sighed at Neru before turning around to keep chatting with her friends.

Neru frowned.

"That stupid cop took all the money! I busted my ass this whole time, and what do I get? NOTHING!"

Len tugged my arm again, and I briefly explained Neru's plot, and what happened.

"Oh...so, everything's okay?"

"Mmhmm."

Len glanced at the floor before looking up at me.

"S-So do you wanna dance or not?"

My eyes widened.

I can't dance.

Not one little bit.

So I told him, in the nicest way I could possibly muster...

"O-okay."

Some slower song came on, and we started passionately waltzing.

HA! As if!

The music was still as loud and crazy as ever, but Len grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards SeeU and her man-whore's.

SeeU was whirling around, hair flowing and arms waving.

She looked so graceful, like a cat.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hands and whirled me around, giggling "C'mon, Gumi-oomi! Show us what you got!"

I was speechless, and petrified, and embarrassed, _and_ my eyes were wider then saucers.

But the man-whores laughed and kept dancing, and SeeU smile brighter then the sun, and Len was laughing at my deer in headlights expression.

And then I realized...

it was pretty funny.

So I laughed too, and let SeeU keep twirling me around, and before I knew it, I was twirling myself around.

I was still super scared, of course, but I realized something.

Who cared?

And then, I actually was dancing with Len.

And it was great.

I forgot about everything terrible that had happened.

Shortly after, the dance ended, and Dell drove us home, complaining about a hangover and how the car smelled like sweaty Axe body spray.

Neru slapped him, SeeU laughed, and I blushed like an idiot.

Gakupo came sleepily to the door, opened it, said "Hi," and disappeared back upstairs.

I'm in bed, still all prettied up in my dress.

Mikuo texted me, a simple message stating "hey, im not mad at u or anything. sorry about overreacting."

To which I replied. "ok."

I'm tired, and my hand is falling asleep.

Gumi.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT<strong>**'S SO LATE! I GOT GROUNDED! O0O**

**I hoped you like it! Byez!**

**I got kinda lazy near the end =_="**

**Next chapter coming...soon-ish? Idk, I'm taking a well deserved break :3**


	24. Dear Gumi, man you are boring!

**Hello there! I'm back with some (hopefully) normally scheduled updates! :)**

**We're getting back into Gumi's normal life now (thank god)**

**Oh, and I want to thank!: FL6N, TheRebelx3, DarkOppressor, Katty Taco Kisses, abcdefGRYhijklmnop, vocaotaku, DuskSky7, loveliecoraima, BlackCatNeko999, TheUnknown, kitkat24, RPR, Diabolical Kitsutora, Yuu Kawada, Kittypop-chan, DarkChiyo, QTPie430, Aisu-c0de, lilarinofanficgoddess, and LonelyIsRollingGirl for reviewing! (sorry if I forgot anybody, there were a lot of random chapter reviews =_=;)**

**Oh, and here's a question for you! (yay interactive reviewing!) What do you like about my story? I was thinking about it the other day, and I was like "Why do people even like this story? It's not even technically a story! Just diary entries!" So please give me your honest answer! :3**

**OWNWARD, MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!**

* * *

><p>1013/12

Dear Carrot,

Hey...

I feel... hungover...

Mmmm...

It's Saturday, so I can be a lazy ass without a good reason, which always brightens up my mornings.

The dance was yesterday, I'm still not totally over it.

Ah well.

Gakupo came in earlier asking me a ton of questions, like "How was it?" "Did you engage in sexual intercourse in the public restrooms?" "Who is this Mikuo you speak of?"

Yea...I love him, but he can be so...

Ugh.

Especially when my brain still feels like a puddle of marshmellow.

Len texted me, as well.

I gave him a new contact name on my phone.

Shota guy just seems to impersonal for someone who's seen me actually dance before.

[Lenny Len Len- hey! :) i had fun last night did you?]

If Gakupo saw my phone, he totally would have taken that the wrong way.

[Gumi queen of the everything- oh yea it was ok. more or less. better then i expected, though.]

[Lenny Len Len- thats good! XD your a pretty good dancer]

[Gumi queen of the everything- no way lol]

[Lenny Len Len- yes way! :o]

I swear, he's more like a girl then I am when we're texting, with his little faces and whatnot.

He's probably like one of those girls from Lucky Star with little charms all over his phone.

Nice mental image, Gumi.

Len in a sailor fuku.

Then again, he _is _a shota, so...

Shrug.

I wonder what I'm gonna do today...

Neru hasn't contacted me, neither had SeeU.

Oh c'mon Gumi, be a man and call them first!

...no...

the chance of Neru insulting my intelligence is too great.

Maybe I'll just stay home and be lazy.

Yea, that sounds good.

If no one wants me, then why would I force myself upon them?

Ugh, I sound emo...

But seriously.

You know, maybe I should actually treat this as a diary journal thing for once, and instead of just saying everything that happens, talk about my personal feelings on subjects.

Where do I start?

Len.

Definetley Len.

Because to this day, I still don't know why he even bothers with me.

_I_ wouldn't bother with me!

He's just super nice, I guess...

But I don't mind.

Plus, he's a shota! A SHOTA! That's just...squee!

Ahem...

Sometimes, though, I feel like his relationship with Miku is kind of...forced.

Yea, that's the word.

I never see them staring lost into each other's eyes, or saying lovey dovey things like "Oh Miku, your hair is like an ethereal turquoise waterfall, cascading down your back."

Then again, maybe it's just me.

Speaking of Miku, I'm almost 100% positive she wants me to burn alive from the inside out.

Excuse me for being curious!

But I am the one at fault here, unfortunatley.

How would I feel if I was trying to have a nice night with my boyfriend, and some random girl kept bothering us and insulted Gakupo?

Embarrassed, probably.

I don't really have it in me to get all pissed off at people, after all I did just kind of recently come out of my shell.

Neru on the other hand, would probably have no problem with it.

"Hey! You! Bitch! Yea you, the one with the toad green hair and face to match! BACK OFF!"

At the same time though, you can't help but love Neru purely because of how entertaining she is.

She's the reason why Haku even bothers with us, because I'm not positive but I think Haku might be a lesbian.

With a crush on Neru.

I'M GUESSING PEOPLE'S SEXUALITY AGAIN, STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!

You know what, forget what I just said.

Haku hangs out with us because we're cooler then ice cubes.

Moving on.

SeeU is still full of energy as usual, and I'm starting to grow quite fond of it.

And her cat ears are adorable.

Rin is also a blonde, so I'll do her next.

Hmm...

I can't tell if she likes me or hates me.

How frustrating.

Not to mention, confusing.

...

Who else is there?

What about that Miki girl?

Doesn't she have a weird name too, like SF-A2 or something?

Makes her sound kind of like a robot.

Heehee.

Oh well, it's her parent's fault, not mine.

Sigh...

I wish I had someone to talk to.

Hey, maybe I'll talk to _you!_

Hi!

How ya doing?

What's up in your weird diary alternate universe?

Nothing interesting is going on over here...

So bored it's sad,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Now you guys have to get used to these short chapters...oh well...<strong>

**BTW, Gumi was talking to YOU! So respond to her if you love her awkwardness!**


	25. Dear Gumi, yaoi alert!

**Hey Hey! Thank's for all the feedback guys! Your reviews literally made me giggle, I was so happy :)**

**Meh...it's so HOT. I've been lounging around half naked for the past few days, coming up with chapter ideas (nice mental image, right?)**

**I WANT TO THANK! XxxDarkFantasyxxX, Katty Taco Kisses, FL6N, DarkOppressor, LovelyDemon, hero in a cup, DuskSky7, TheNextAlice, XsnowflakesXamaimonXpanda, Emiri-Chu, loveliecoraima, Diabolical Kitsutora, RPR, Magical Kitty Ri Ri, Kittypop-chan, Ponyo, luthor112, BlackCatNeko999, and gensolo for reviewing!**

**(I forgot the otaku terms last chapter! Oops!)**

**BTW, Gumi's employee buddies name was stolen from a japanese baseball player. Heh heh heh...**

**DISCLAIMER. NOT MINE T_T**

* * *

><p>1015/12

Dear Carrot,

It's Monday.

I don't like Monday.

Monday means SCHOOL.

And work.

Both of which bring me terrible, excruciating pain.

Why?

Two words.

Physical. Labor.

Mehhhhhh...

Oh, and in case you're wondering, no, I didn't do anything worth mentioning yesterday, except maybe pouring myself a glass of milk like a fancy-ass waitress.

I'm just classy like that.

~.~.~.~.~

Len has been talking to me a lot lately.

Like, a _LOT._

Instead of sitting with his stupid, .5 IQ popular boy buddies, _and_ the prettiest girl in school, he sat with me at lunch.

Me.

Dorky, green haired, awkward otaku me.

The whole time, I was just sitting there, thinking what the hell, as we actually had what could be considered a decent conversation.

"So what did you do over the weekend?"

"Um, nothing?"

"Really? Nothing?"

"Nothing impressive. You?"

"Oh...um...me and Miku and Rin went to the mall, she had work. You weren't there though..."

"Yea...chick magnet gave me the weekend off, since he knew I had the fall fling and everything."

"Teehee, he sounds like a nice boss."

"Oh, yea, pfft, tell me about it." (at this surprising show of wit, I also threw in an eye roll for good measure. Yay for me!)

"How come you're not like this all the time?"

"Like...?"

"Gumi...you know, funny and open and stuff."

"Ummmm...in case you've forgotten, just last month I had a total of zero friends and probably spoke about one word a day."

"Oh yea, back when you were still all shy and stuff..."

"Mmhmm..."

At this point, Neru, who had been arguing with SeeU, cut in.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Oh, me? Just eating lunch. I'm Len, nice to meet you!"

Neru growled, but surprisingly backed off.

Len raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

"Oh, n-nothing...she's just a little...I don't know..."

Suddenly, the bell rang, interrupting our fantabulous conversation.

Of course, that didn't mean we were free from Miku.

She stomped over to Len, crossed her arms, and began questioning his sanity.

I stealthily slipped away, and bolted to my next class (where I am now, cough cough)

Like I said earlier, I have work after school today, so I guess I'll get back to you on that later...hurr hurr hurr.

Bleh.

~.~.~.~.

AHHHHHHHHH!

I'm at work, and excuse my language.

HOLY SHIT.

So we apparently have a new employee.

And let me just tell you, he is HOT.

Like, super sexy anime seme levels of hot.

Usually I don't fangirl over real guys, but seriously.

You should see this guy.

Ichiro Suzuki is his name.

Being a sexy seme (hopefully) is his game.

And, not only is he attractive, he's actually nice!

Plus, I guess he's also kind of nerdy since he's working in a video game store...

But whatever!

Oh, in case you're wondering, I'll record his hotness.

So, I'm guessing he's about 6'0'' or so, with a very nice body. Teeheeheehee...

Sorry, sorry, I'm a pervert, it's what we do!

Black longish boy band hair with green eyes.

And a little freckles on his nose.

Can you say SQUEE?

I know I sure can...

But...

as hot as this guy is, I don't have a crush on him or anything (as you're probably thinking)

I mean, A. He's OUT of my league. And I mean so far out he's a speck on the horizon, and B.) I'm praying to god he's gay, or at least bisexual, so no, I'd rather not ruin my chances of seeing yaoi in real life.

Like I said earlier, I'm a perv.

Wait...

I'M QUESTIONING PEOPLE'S SEXUAL PREFERENCE AGAIN, DIDN'T I SAY I WOULD STOP THIS?

Ugh. Old habits die hard, I guess...

Anyway, so he's not working shifts with me today (sadly), he just came to pic something up, but he is on Wednesday, which means I'll get to see his uniform! (chick magnet will probably dress him up in a fanservice-y way too, to attract the female population, because let's face it, I'm not really doing much)

Oh, and I did have a conversation with him.

I'm no very proud of it, let me just say right now.

"Oh, hi, are you the girl I'm working with? Let's see...mmf, I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember your name! Eheh...What was it again?" He asked in a shy-sexy-hot way. (trust me, it's possible)

"G-G-G-G-Gum-mi..."

"Gumi? Well, pleased to make you're acquaintance Gumi! I'm Ichiro!" He held out his hand, and it took me a minute to shake it as I was currently dumbstruck by his "omg desu!"-ness.

"So, am I gonna have to wear a costume like that?" He asked, blushing slightly.

I tried my best to regain my composure. "O-oh, um, m-maybe..."

"Mm...well, just gonna have to make the best of it, I guess. Hee, you look kind of like one of those girls from that anime Kamen no Maid-Sama..."

My eyes widened. "Y-you watch anime?"

"Huh? Yea, duh! Haha, I'm not just a video game nerd, you know. I'm a versatile nerd," He winked.

Which caused me to die of the blood rushing to my cheeks imagining him violating laws with some little shota.

Just kidding.

I mean, about the dying part, everything else is true, I'm ashamed to say.

"Oh man, I've stayed here too long. Well, I have to go, bye Gumi!"

"B-b-b-bye!"

And that right there made my day worthwhile.

Hee.

BEING A TOTAL PERVERT,

Gumi.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I threw in another guy for good measure.<strong>

**This should be interesting! ;)**

**(by the way, if I saw this guy in real life, I'd imagining him doing you know what too XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now you guys have to get used to these short chapters...oh well...<strong>

**BTW, Gumi was talking to YOU! So respond to her if you love her awkwardness!**


	26. Dear Gumi, she's the man!

**Hey Hey! Thank's for all the feedback guys! Your reviews literally made me giggle, I was so happy :)**

**I'm going to try to update sooner, but I've just been so busy...with 4th of july and everything...**

**THANK YOU! FL6N, XxxDarkFantasyxxX, Neelh, AunKhoune, Guest, Sakai Kamichi, vocaotaku, SebastianaADemonGirl, PeanutButterBirthmark, TheNextAlice, FluttershyParty, Kittypop-chan, luthor112, Gumi Megu Power, Diabolical Kitsutora, lilarinofanficgoddess, RPR, Plantty, DuskSky7, BlackCatNeko999, loveliescoraima, EpicFailFTW, and Three Is My Lucky Number!**

**DISCLAIMER. NOT MINE T_T**

* * *

><p>1016/12

Dear Carrot,

I love clouds.

Finally, starting out with something happy for once.

It's weird, right?

Soon I'm going to be saying things like "OMG, maybe Miku isn't so bad after all!" and "Eww, yaoi! It's so perverted and weird, I can't read that! I'm a good girl!"

...

Lets just pray that doesn't happen.

Anyways, it's true though.

I like clouds.

They make the sky so interesting, and they cover up the sun so it doesn't get in your eyes, and they make rain.

I like rain, too.

It's wet and damp and warm and cold at the same time, at it makes the plants come alive, and in the summer it makes your shirt stick to your back and it plasters your hair to your head.

And, it makes it easier to judge people.

Only the truly beautiful people look good in the rain.

Like Len.

I think he looked nice in the rain...

And I'm sure Rin would too...

Because deep down, I'm sure Rin is a nice person.

She's proved it to me before.

Miku would also look nice, I'm sorry to say.

I just have to keep telling myself she's not a bad person, and that there is something substantial there.

A speck of white in a sea of black.

God, I'm so poetic.

But seriously.

~.~.~.~

Homeroom was actually pretty interesting.

Usually, I don't mention it, just because pretty much the only interesting things in there that happen are SeeU and Neru getting in trouble for being too loud, or a substitute mispronounces someone's name and they get all pissed off.

Woo. Hoo.

However, today Luka actually talked to me.

Me.

Gumi.

Possibly the prettiest girl in school (even prettier then Miku, I'm sorry to say. She can actually fill things out, and she has nice legs)

"Hi Gumi."

"Huh? A-are you talking t-to me?"

"Uh, yea."

"Oh. H-hello, Luka."

"So I heard you work at Game Stop." (I wonder who told her that. Maybe she's a stalker. SUSPICIOUS DELICIOUS)

"Um, y-yea..."

"Oh, okay, well that's cool. N-not that I cared about it or anything."

At this point, my Tsundere Sense was going off (I have one of those too...)

I nodded, and glanced off awkwardly to the side.

As per usual, SeeU and Neru were chatting about something, with Neru texting under her desk.

Sigh...

I wonder what Luka's plotting?

Maybe she'll report back to Miku, something like "Mission successful. Subject G had not yet lost her stutter."

Or maybe I just ruined Luka's life as she knows it.

"Mission unsuccessful. Subject G has Tsundere Sense. ABORT! ABORT! BEEPBEEPEEP-"

BOOOM!

...

Yea...

~.~.~.~

SCREW YOU CHICK MAGNET!

SCREW.

YOU.

He moved my shift! To tomorrow!

TOMORROW!

Isn't that just terrible!

Now I won't get to fantasize about Ichiro!

I hope chick magnet has a heart attack.

...

Just kidding.

I need a job.

~.~.~.~

Len just texted me.

[Lenny Len Len- hey u busy?

[Gumi queen of the universe- No. Why?]

[Lenny Len Len- o, well i was just wondering if u wanna come over or something. we could watch a movie...]

[Gumi queen of the universe- Uh, sure I guess. What movie?]

[Lenny Len Len- idk, any ideas? lol]

[Gumi queen of the universe- High School Musical]

[Lenny Len Len- lol! no, seriously. like, idk, do you wanna see a chick flick or something?]

[Gumi queen of the universe- What about Spirited Away?]

[Lenny Len Len- whats that? is it girly?]

[Gumi queen of the universe- No, it's like, an action film...]

[Lenny Len Len- oh, kk. that sounds cool. :) when do you wanna come over?]

[Gumi queen of the universe- 10 minutes sound good?]

[Lenny Len Len- mmhmm! see you soon! :D]

Now I'm going to have to explain to him what Spirited Away is, among other things.

I pray this doesn't turn into a big bucket of awkward.

~.~.~.~

Well, that was fun.

-ish.

So me and Len met at the stop sign, and walked to his house.

He told me that Rin was trying out for the indoor volleyball team, which of course made me shudder.

I have a bad past with volleyball.

Anyways, so I informed him of my current work situation.

"There's this new guy at work..."

"Oh, there is?"

"Yea...I have a picture of him on my phone (that I snuck when he wasn't looking, tee hee hee) wanna see?"

"Sure...oh. So um, ehehe, whats his name?"

"Ichiro. He's really nice."

"T-thats good. Ahem, so, tell me more about Spirited Away."

I just realized something.

He was all flustered when I showed him the picture of Ichiro.

Which means...

OMG OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGG! MAYBE HE LIKES HIM!

Oh. my. GOOOOOOOD!

This is perfectly perfectly perfect!

And yours truly gets to be matchmaker!

Mwahahahahaha!

Ahem, anyways.

So after we got to his house, Len and Rin had a battle to the death for the remote.

Rin won.

"But, because I'm such an AMAZING, WONDERFUL SISTER, AND YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO BE RELATED TO ME, I'll give it to you. Here."

"Thanks Rin."

"THAT'S YOUR HIGHNESS, LENNY BOY!"

After Rin (thanfully, no offense) left the room, I tossed Len the DVD.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is anime, Gumi."

"Oh, is it? Hahaha, I didn't notice."

"Meh. Whatever, if you say it's good..."

He put it in, and we hopped up onto the couch.

As it started, we began to relax a bit, a unwrapped a granola bar I had gotten earlier and ate it as quietly as possible.

Those damn wrappers, always breaking the silence.

Pretty soon, I noticed Len was leaning a bit too close against me, so I nudged him slightly.

Which just made him put his head on my shoulder.

Sigh.

Then I thought of something.

Don't boys usually put their arm around a girl when they're watching a movie with them.

In this case, is Len the girl.

Mmm...but what if my arm gets stiff?

Oh, whatever. Man up, Gumi.

So, I awkwardly fake yawned, and began slinking my arm around his.

Suddenly, he shot up.

"Um, w-what's wrong?" I asked, blushing.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Being a man, I guess..."

"Wha-oh. Gumi, you're a girl.

"I kn-shh shh shh!"

"Hu-"

"SHH!" It's my favorite part!"

Len sighed, but didn't make any move to take his head off my shoulder.

I didn't mind.

He's a shota, so he has shota mannerisms.

It's not his fault, its the law of nature.

The movie kept going, untill finally, it got to the part where Haku gets struck down.

"Len...are you crying?"

"W-what? No!" He exclaimed, wiping his sleeve over his eyes.

In my mind, I was just thinking, KYA! SHOTAAAAA!

So after the credits rolled in, Len got up and stretched.

"What did you think?"

"Huh? I liked it! Better then I thought!" He flashed me a grin.

We talked a bit more, then Gakupo came to pick me up.

"Bye Len."

"See ya around, Gumi-oomi!"

"Wha?"

"SeeU!"

"Oh." I dead panned.

SeeU must have told Len her lovely nickname for me.

Sigh.

Tired and satisfied and SUPER OOBER DUPER EXCITED FOR WORK TOMORROW, AND VERY NERVOUS.

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired. Good night =_=;<strong>

**Otaku Terms**

**Spirited Away- A really good movie. go look it up, I'm sure you'll love it.**


	27. Dear Gumi, ooh la la!

**I'm sorry I have no update schedule. I'm so disorganized, I swear.**

**Anyways, I'm going on vacation. So expect maybe one or two more updates untill sometimes in the middle of august =_=; **

**On a happier note, thank you! CloverNightWolf, Fuuko96, loveliecoraima, aisu-c0de, FL6N, Guest, luthor112, LonelyGirl, KayaArune, Rainie-Reign, Nemurenai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Guest, TheRebelx3, Guest (AGAIN!), hero in a cup, TheNextAlice, XsnowflakesXamaimonXpanda, Bananarrot, Guest (you guys should just change the name at the top! It will make you stand out from the rest!), DarkOppressor, Neelh, DuskSky7, Sakai Kimichi, Kittypop-chan, Plantty, and Ponyo for reviewing~!**

**Fufufufufu, the gay keeps spreading! *kisses rainbow***

* * *

><p>1017/12

Dear Carrot,

I actually want to go to work.

Like, I'm looking foward to standing at a register getting strange looks for three hours.

Hmm, I guess the end of the world will come faster then I thought.

Seriously though, Neru is starting to get a little worried.

"Hey Carrot-top, something wrong? You look like you just came. Does science turn you on?"

"Wha-no! Don't even say things like that."

"Hmph, don't have to get all defensive. You can never tell with you.'

Sigh...

All this trouble because of one guy.

Yes, yes, I know that sounds like the classic teenage love story.

Maybe next I'll start sprouting similes for his eyes, or compose an orchestra score on his smile or something.

...Hopefully it doesn't come to that.

It will put a dent in my flawless, "single otaku nerd girl," image.

And we can't have that, can we?

~.~.~.~

School's over, and apparently I've reverted back to riding on the back of Neru's bike.

Actually, it's not necessarily a bad thing.

I mean, yea, I'm risking my life again, but I kind of missed the whole "Ooh I'm riding on the back of this crazed bitches bike, I must be special!" Feeling.

If you get my dri-NERU GOD DAMMIT THERE WAS A CAT CROSSING THE ROAD YOU PSYCHO! DO YOU WANT TO KILL THE INNOCENT?

Okay, thaaaaaat's something I could live without.

But aside from that...ehehehe...

~.~.~.~

Sigh...Ichiro...why is thou so sexy?

Oh! Ohohoh! I had my first real conversation with him just HALF AN HOUR AGO!

Isn't that amazingly wonderful?

Now I'm one step closer to finding out his sexual orientation!

I mean...ehem...forming a bond and becoming best buddies!

Yea, that's it.

So anyways, I walked in, all ready to get spiffy in my maid uniform (spiffy? uhh...) when all of a sudden, Ichiro walked out of my usual changing room! (the storage closet)

WEARING A BUTLER UNIFORM! WITH KITTY EARS!

You know how I have to wear kitty ears? He does too!

Isn't that...just...SQUEE!

Of course, being the sex moe god he is, he executed the look perfectly!

By blushing!

"Oh, um, hi Gumi...embarrassing outfit huh?"

"Wha? N-no, y-y-you look, um, great! Really!"

"Seriously? Whatever you say, I guess..."

HE REMEMBERED MY NAME!

...ok, maybe that sounded like I have a crush on him, but I don't! I swear!

After all, if I start liking him, then he might not go out with other boys!

And that would be tragic, wasting a gorgeous face like that on someone like me...

So anyways, after I changed into my fanservice attire, Chick Magnet came ambling out of the office and demanded I tell Ichiro what he should be doing.

What I wanted to say was "Make out with the next attractive male customer."

But I didn't, since I didn't want to ruin his image of me just yet.

I mean, come on, it's bound to happen eventually...

So instead, I told him to hand out these flyers at the door advertising a sale.

That would surely bring in attention, right?

Heh, yea.

We've had more female customers in the last hour then in the whole span of time I've been working here.

I guess Chick Magnet actually kind of knows what he's doing...to an extent.

Apparently though, our lovely new employee didn't just attract new customers.

He attracted Rin too.

So of course, on her break she dashed on over here and began interrogating me about "super sex kitty pants."

"Oh, he's our new employee."

"Huh! I'll say, he seems to be doing his job preeeeeetty well," she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, having to agree with her.

"Soooo...what's his name?"

"Ichiro."

"Ahhh. Ichiro. I'll have to remember that, it makes compliments like 'damn, Ichiro has a fine ass,' much more personal then 'damn, look at that fine ass'. N-not that I like him or anything! Don't get any ideas, Ms. Megpoid!"

"My last name is Kamui..."

"No, I know it's Megpoid! You took your mom's last name."

"...H-how do you know that."

"I looked it up on the internet silly! I mean, that's not to say I think you matter or anything..."

God, this girl is a tsundere.

Anyways, Rin made a few more smart ass comments about Ichiro's...genitalia (that's not to say I wasn't thinking the same thing) before leaving to go back to work.

My shift was over soon anyways, but before I left to go change Ichiro left his post at the door and came over to talk to me.

"So who was that? I heard her say my name a few times..."

"Oh, we weren't g-gossiping about you or anything...s-she just wanted to know your name."

Ichiro nodded, smiling "Okay. Hey, did you see that new video game that came out? Lollipop Chainsaw or something?"

"Huh? Oh yea! I've been wanting to play it!"

"Same! What's your favorite video game?"

"Hmmm...I-I don't know...probably something childish like Mario Kart..."

"I love Mario Kart! I'm a beast with Toad."

"Toad? Really? I'm good with Rosalina...you know, g-girl power and stuff."

"Mmhmm!"

We talked about video games a bit more, before I decided it was high time I got home, lest Gakupo think I got kidnapped and call the cops or something.

It's happened before, and I would rather not have a repeat.

As I was leaving Ichiro, (I think I will call him super sex kitty pants...Rin has the right idea) I saw Len standing near Rin, waiting for her shift to finish.

"Hey Gumi! Um, so how was work? Rin told me you got a new employee."

"Yea, we did. He's really nice!"

"He?"

"Yup, he's right over there. Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Okaaaaay..."

Of course, Neru just had to interrupt our conversation.

With a punch in the back.

"Heyo carrot-top! Your late! PENALTY!"

"This isn't Haruhi Suzum-OW!"

After that..."public display of affection," I said my goodbyes to Len and Rin, prayed for my safety, and I headed home on the back of Neru's bike.

So yea.

Hopefully something interesting happens soon.

You know, besides the whole sexy Ichiro thing.

A pervert now and forever,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>OTAKON IS TOMORROW! KYAAAAA! IF YOU ARE GOING, I WILL BE COSPLAYING AS WOLF GIRL MIKU, AND I WOULD LOVE LOVE IF YOU ASED ME FOR A PICTURE OR SOMETHING! :D<strong>


	28. Dear Gumi, a note from the author? What!

**Dear everyone who is awsome and reads my story! I'm NOT quitting, or on hiatus (well, in my opinion) or anything, so if you are worried, don't be. I just wanted to say that I am currently on vacation for the next 2 1/2 weeks and probably won't be able to update for a bit...yea...I'm sorry, but where I'm staying I don't have access to a computer, so...I'm kind of cut off. Expect loads of updates when I get back, though! I hope you all can be happy with that? Ehehehehe ;u;**

**Also, I want to tell Gumi that she apparently has some fanboys! Bravo, my little otaku!**

**Gumi: I..um...t-thank you? I don't really know what to say...but I'm glad you like me so much, a-and I think y-you're cool too! I wish I could meet up with you, and play video games or something!...oh man, d-did I really say that? I'm so spazzy...0/0**

**Isn't she adorable folks? XD**

**So yes, expect updates when I get back and all that jazz!**

**BTW, people that wanted to see me in my cosplay? Don't worry: you will :) **

**Tata for now!**


	29. Dear Gumi, Gum Gum Vroom Vroom!

**HELLO! I'M BACK EVERYONE!**

**Vacation was awesome, but school is starting super soon :P I hope it's a good year for all of you!**

**Oh oh! If you want to see a picture of my cosplay, link is on my profile!**

**I'm really not as innocent as I look. I blew all my money on a Sebastian from Black Butler body pillow .**

**If it doesn't work, let me know ^^;**

**Thank you!: loveliecoraima, Grammar Nazi (I'm sorry, but it is a diary and I'm an amateur…) Shizuko27, KagamineLenLover, a Guest, Zaneinator, Hikaru-chan and Raku-sama, gameipedia, FL6N, Haku's Best Friend (LOL! Go for it!), Lonelyistoolazy, MadHattersNightmare, DuskSky7, DarkOppressor, Butterfly Ninja 14, Sakai Kamichi, Diabolical Kitsutora, luthor112, PeanutButterBirthmark, animegirl1363, hero in a cup, Neelh, Marjore, RPR, bluefang62, Read. Live. Vocaloid., Chemical Emotion (yay!), BlackCatNeko999, VocaloidKagamine3, lilarinoffanficgoddess, another two Guests, CloverNightWolf, and Fuuko96 for reviewing chapters 27 and 28! *dies from typing so many names, I love you!***

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN~! DEAR GUMI CHAPTER 29 COMMENCE!**

* * *

><p>1018/12

Dear Carrot,

Hiiiiiiii…

So today I got a phone call at like, 6 in the morning.

The time I "should" be getting up for school.

Please, if I actually got up this early, I wouldn't have roughly five minutes to make the bus.

Anyway, so it's Yuki's mom.

Remember Yuki? I babysit her…occasionally.

Whenever I'm tight for cash, but I have a job now.

I used to hang over there a lot more, before I became a working citizen at the fine establishment of Game Stop.

Right, fine establishment…

So Gakupo told me he needs to buy a new phone, since he somehow RAN THE CAR OVER HIS OLD ONE.

HOW. DO. YOU. RUN. A CAR. OVER YOUR CELL PHONE.

It's one of the stupidest things I've personally ever heard…

He keeps giving me excuses, like "The sun momentarily blinded me, and I couldn't see my phone in the rear view mirror," or "I was sleeping…"

Yea, Gakupo.

Yea.

So I need to work some more, in order for us to be able to pay the bills and afford an expensive electronic.

Our aunt supports us, but we don't want to have to rely solely on her…

We're both only getting minimum wage though, so I guess her offers are appreciated.

If anyone asks why I'm so crabby today, this is my excuse.

Hahaha, my logic is flawless!

~.~.~.~

Apparently Neru didn't think so.

"Bitch! Just cause you need some money doesn't mean you have to treat me like a flower pot! And your brother is such a DUMBASS!"

"A flower pot?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Um, N-Neru…she's t-tired…I t-t-think we should leave her alone…"

"Aww, c'mon everyone! Don't be such spoil sporties! Isn't that right Gumi Oomi? Nyan~!"

"Right…"

"Come to think of it…I think you need a new nickname! Gumi Oomi is getting old!"

"But Carrot-top never gets old! Right Carrot-top."

Sigh…

Because of SeeU's brilliance, and Neru's…general love of maing fun of me…

My new nickname is Gum gum vroom vroom.

Pronounced Goom goom.

Kill me.

You know, it's kind of funny that in this diary, I'm such a different person from in real life.

To other people, I'm quiet, clumsy, shy, and overall weird.

In here, I'm all sarcastic and stuff…

Whatever I guess.

I just kind of wish I could be like this in real life.

People would probably like me a lot more.

I feel like such a weirdo…

~.~.~.~

Guess who wants to go babysitting with me?

Len.

Man…this is gonna be so awkward.

Yuki is probably going to ask if he's the boy I tripped over, and then accuse us of being secretly married or something…

Damn.

Why didn't I just tell him no?

Probably because he gave me Shota Puppy Dog Eyes **©. **

And I still haven't managed to shed my Shota Sense **©.**

Curses!

Why does he want to babysit anyway?

Hopefully he doesn't want half my profits…

He doesn't really seem like that type though.

I'm pretty sure my money is secured.

Maybe he wants to see if my clumsy self does something ridiculous…

That's always a possibility, considering I do something insane everywhere I go.

~.~.~.~

I'm at Yu-

OOOH GUM HAS A DAIRY! THAT REALY COOL! THIS IS YUKI TALLKING, HI!

NO SHES CHASEING ME! HELLP!

NO-

Screw you Yuki.

Screw.

You.

I guess that's what I get for trying to write while babysitting a small, antsy child.

Wow…she's a bad speller…

Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to describe what had happened to me and Len so far.

So we met up at our usual spot, and walked back to my house.

"Len, why do you want to babysit anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh…uh…help you out?"

"Okay…you aren't getting any of my money, y-you do realize that right?"

"Of course! I don't want anything! Haha, silly Gum Gum Vroom Vroom!"

"…dammit SeeU. Oh, that's good. Lenny Len Len."

"Lenny…Len Len?"

"Your new nickname! Hee, do you like it!"

"Yes, actually! Lenny Len Len! Lenny Lenny Len Len~!"

He sang this while skipping around, increasing his Shota Powers by at least 45%.

Finally we got to my humble abode, and Gakupo gave us a ride to Yuki's house.

"Be good. Don't just text the whole time."

"I know Gakupo, I never text anyone."

"Ha, I know. Bye!"

"Bye…"

"Bye Mr. Kamui! Thanks for driving us!"

The car backed up.

"D-did you just call me Mr. Kamui?"

Len looked awkward.

"Was I not supposed to?…u-um…"

"I love you. GUMI, LOOK TO THIS BOY FOR SOCIAL SKILLS."

And with that crazy ass statement, he drove away.

"I-I'm rather fond of you too?"

We walked up to the front door, and Yuki's mom greeted us.

"Hi dear! Oh, thank you for watching my dear Yuki!"

"N-no problem, m'am…" I stuttered.

"Who's this handsome young man? Oh! Are you dating?"

"W-what! No!" I exclaimed.

"Um, no…"

"Oh, how embarrassing! Sorry dears, I must be on my way. Good bye!"

"Bye!"

Yuki ran to greet us, and raised an eyebrow at Len.

"Who're you? OH! ARE YOU THE BOY GUMI TRIPPED OVER? THAT WAS AWSOME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Y-yuki!"

"Haha, yea I am! She's such a klutz sometimes, right Gum gum vroom vroom?"

The universe hates me.

"Gum gum vroom vroom? IS THAT YOUR PET NAME!"

Little kids sure can yell.

"No! It's a nickname…"

"Are you dating?"

"N-no! Why does everyone ask that?" I mumbled.

We went inside, and Yuki suggested we play tag outside.

Me, being soooo athletic, groaned.

But I did it anyway, since Len seemed pretty enthusiastic about the idea.

After that, me (sweaty), Len (smiling), and Yuki (malicious), watched TV for a bit.

While we did that, I thought I could sneak a couple paragraphs in my diary.

And then Yuki stole it,

And here we are.

My hand it tired, I don't think I'm going to be able to update until tomorrow.

I'm sorry…

But I'll probably pass out as soon as I get home.

In the doorway.

Yay.

Tired and lazy and tired and lazy…

Gum gum vroom vroom.

Meh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kind of short! More updates to come!<strong>


	30. Dear Gumi, zomg boyzzzz!

**Hey hey! Hope school is going well for all of you! (or work, I don't judge :D)**

**Thank you! Paul, FL6N, .Vocaloid, HaibaraAiFan, Creek-Hitatchin, "Kittypop-chan", XsnowflakesXamaimonXpanda, PinkRoseStories, DarkOppressor, luthor112, Diabolical Kitsutora, PearlLover2019, VocaloidKagamine3, DuskSky7, XxxDarkFantasyxxX, Haku's Best Friend, BlackCatNeko999, Strengthx3, Inside Out Musica, LonelyGirlisRollingGirl, and gameipedia for reviewing!**

**Note: I think I'm going to space the time out between each chapter (not updates, like in the story dates) since I've noticed I wrote this story before the summer and already we're catching up with the dates in this story…so yea. XD**

**(new texting format! Oh em gee!)**

* * *

><p>1023/12

Dear Carrot,

Not much else happened at Yuki's.

We played Candy Land (somehow I lost every time, even though there is no strategy to that game and it's meant for ages three and up.)

So I told Haku about my obsession with my lovely new coworker.

Ichiro, aka Super Sex Kitty Pants.

I was pretty confident she would handle it well, since she is into yuri and stuff, and probably understands what I'm going through.

You know, the whole "WHY AREN'T YOU BLATANTLY GAY DAMMIT!" Situation.

She was pretty stuttery about it, but overall took it rather well.

This pleases my inner fangirl immensely.

Of course, Neru just _had_ to overhear our awkward conversation.

Sigh…

"Oh, everyone knows Carrot-top is a total pervert~! Trying to contaminate the innocent, are you, pfft, Gum Gum Vroom Vroom?"

"What? No! And don't call me that…"

"Please, we all see the way you look at that Len guy. You totally want in his pants. Or watch other boys get in his pants. What breed is he again? A shota…?"

"NERU!"

"What? I'm just stating facts! You're the one who sat on him on like the fourth day of school or whatever! No need to get so defensive~!"

"I'm not! And a shota is not a breed!"

"Gum Gum Vroom Vroom? What's a shoooo-?"

"NOTHING SEEU!"

*Insert Haku glancing awkwardly and whimpering here*

This was in homeroom, by the way, so Luka practically overheard the whole conversation.

Excellent. My plan to convince everyone I'm a psychopath with a secret life of crime is going perfectly!

Ugh.

~.~.~.~

I've just started to notice it's rather cold now, like the trees hardly have any leaves and such.

YEA, IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL OVER MY DAMN LAWN.

Sweet brother Gakupo has informed me that I'm going to rake them up, whether I like it or not.

His reasoning?

"I'm gonna die first! So go pick up that rake and get moving!"

Such flawless logic.

I want to invite over some assistance, but I'm doubtful anyone I know would want to spent their precious after school hours sweating in my yard.

Well, you wouldn't really sweat, since it's cold, but you know what I mean.

Neru.

"What do you think I am, stupid? Such a dumbass…"

SeeU.

"Raking? Umm…I THINK NERU IS CALLING ME! SOMETHING ABOUT ALGEBRA, GOTTAGOBYEMROW!"

Haku.

"I-I, um…I-well, umm..I-I-,um, I, um, you see, uh, r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-raking?"

Len.

"Uhh…that doesn't sound very fun, ehehe…"

Rin.

"No."

….

Ichiro?

…

I'll probably get all blushy and weird with the yaoi thoughts.

And my entry later will be awkward.

I think I have his number!

Marvelous.

~.~.~.~

Okay, okay.

So I did have his number (praise the heavens) and he picked up.

"Hi Gumi!"

He's like the only human that still calls me by my first name! I love you Super Sex Kitty Pants! Ehehehe.

"H-hey Ichiro…Uh, I was wondering…um…are you busy?"

"Busy? No! Not at all! What's up?"

"Uh…wanna come rake some leaves with me? I-It's totally cool if you don't…"

"Sure, I'll come! Sounds like the beginning of a cool anime plot, kinda sorta…you know?"

"Mmhmm! Sorta…"

"When I should I come over? Can I have your address or something?"

"…Y-yea…"

I gave him directions, and he hung up, saying "Be there in fifteen. Bye Gumi!"

Now I just have to wait…

Hm.

…so…

Any hot ladies in the diary world?

Assuming you're a straight male, of course…

…wait…

C-could my diary be gay?

I must ponder this carefully.

~.~.~.~

Okay, so after Ichiro got here (in a rather nice looking car, I might add. He can driiiiive~! I bet you he karts shotas around. I know I would if I could drive.) I told Gakupo I had help.

"Another boy! Where are you pulling them out of?"

Ichiro snickered, I sighed.

After I explained where I "pulled Ichiro out of," we dug through the garage and found him a decent rake.

Mind you, I was still rather nervous about this whole thing, but I sucked it up.

"Okay, so…just start raking?"

"Oh, um, y-yea…"

…..

"So…"

"…S-so…"

"How's that girl you were talking to the other day? Ran?"

"Oh, Rin? She's fine. So's Len."

"Len?"

"The boy…"

"Oh."

After that we fell into a sort of awkward silence, and kept raking.

No offense, but I wish I would've brought someone else.

"Are we getting paid? N-not that a I care, but…"

"I don't think so…I could ask though. Sorry, I just kind of wondered if you wanted to hang out…"

"That's fine, really. I don't mind, heh."

After that, we started talking a bit more.

About, you know, otaku things.

…

Yea.

Before I realized, we had practically finished.

"Hey Gumi?"

"Mm?"

"Watch this."

Then he grabbed my wrist and we jumped into the leaves.

Heehee.

Nice.

…that proves he's gay.

Or bi.

Gakupo paid him fifteen bucks, and paid his dear sister NOTHING.

Thanks bro.

Me and Ichiro went out to his car.

"See you at work tomorrow!"

"Mmhmm! Bye Gumi! I had fun."

"…me too…Bye!"

After he drove away, I checked my texts on my phone.

Len had texted me only a bajillion times.

[From: Lenny Len Len. 4:56 pm: hi gum gum! ]

[From: Lenny Len Len. 5:12 pm- gumi… helloooooooOoOooo?]

[From: Lenny Len Len. 5:30 pm- gumi? uh…u ok?]

[From: Lenny Len Len. 5:40 pm- gumi. whats up?]

[From Lenny Len Len. 5:41 pm- GUMI OMG I KNEW IT YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!1111!11! IM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!1! OoO]

[From Lenny Len Len. 5:50 pm- jk…but srsly…]

[From Lenny Len Len. 6:00 pm- uhh…I guess youre busy. seeU tomorrow lol…]

Sigh…crazy little shota.

My diary is bi-sexual,

Gumi

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter might have some Luka Tuna Face~!<strong>


	31. Dear Gumi, hissss!

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been on like, a mini hiatus. I'm using the classic fall excuse: school.**

**Seriously though, between that and a bit of writers block, writing has been much more difficult then it should be.**

**Anyways! I would like to thank Loveliecoraima, Sydney-chan, Guest, OopsIcan'tsay, xPoisonedBlueRose13x, MegpoidMaster, Stephanie, Grammar Nazi (Hee, it's fine!) luthor112, Plantty, iChibi9sian, CloverClubMiku, DarkOppressor, hero in a cup, Creek-Hitachiin, kurasa42, RPR, SisterOfScarletDevil, Diabolical Kitsutora, Strengthx3, VocaloidKagamine3, DuskSky7, BlackCatNeko999, Read. Live. Vocaloid, and Inside Out Musica. They are all awesome people. Go stalk them!**

**Anonymous reviews…**

**Sydney-chan- um, no, this isn't a joke fic…um, I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm really just writing it for fun, and I'm rather inexperienced with this sort of thing. Heh…**

**Guest: Oh, uh…you're welcome? **

**So anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1026/12

Dear Carrot,

I cannot believe how much of a feline SeeU is. Seriously, I'm starting to believe she might actually have cat DNA mixed in with her already hyperactive genes.

Apparently, during math today (SeeU and Neru are both in the stupid class, no offense. I'm in the more advanced, or "GT", which I think is ridiculous because there's nothing gifted nor talented about the kids in my class, but whatever.) SeeU hissed at a teacher.

She actually physically _hissed_.

Luckily, she told me the whole story.

"Gum Gum Vroom Vroom! Meow! So like, in math today, Ms. Butler totalllllllly dissed me! I was the only person who raised my hand, and she told me I got the wrong answer! EVEN THOUGH I TOTALLY DIDN'T! So then, I said 'Ms. Butler, pardon me madam, I don't mean to refuse your quaint notion, but I do believe that's totally wrong!' And she was like 'OH MY GOD SEEU NO IT'S NOT BLAH BLAH! So then I was like 'No!' and she was like 'Yes!' and then I got really mad and she gave me detention! She's so mean to me!"

SeeU said this all in one breath, mind you.

I don't understand how, or why, but remember this is SeeU. It's kind of better not to question what she does.

Neru started cracking up when SeeU finished, in the evil cackle of hers.

"Ha! And then she hissed at Ms. Butler! Her hair stood on end and everything! Ha ha haha!"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yea! Gum Gum Vroom Vroom…"

"Why does everyone call me that!"

So yea, apparently SeeU actually has cat like functions.

I wonder if she cleans herself like ca-

….

No. J-just no.

Oh! Oh oh, another weird thing happened to me today.

So, in homeroom, we had to do one of those dumb rules worksheets.

Like a, "What's a way you can respect others in your class?" Kind of thing.

I always just write nonsense for those kinds of things, since the teacher doesn't actually collect it.

Instead, your supposed to look over it whenever your values are questioned, or something, for that super special extra boost of confidence!

Your parents will be proud!

Pffft, yea right.

Mine looks something like :

What should you do if you see someone getting bullied? EAT THEIR LUNCH IN FRONT OF THEM. MWA HA HA.

When should you turn in your homework? Never.

You know, cause the quiet girl is such a naughty kid…

What was I saying again?

Uh…

Oh yea.

So we did one of those worksheets, but because my teacher thinks we're total idiots who don't know what 'homwork' and 'rules' are, she partnered us up.

She probably imagines us to be little gremlins running into walls all the time.

"What's homework?"

"What's a grade?"

"WHAT'S SCHOOL?""

Sigh…

I got put with Luka, woo hoo.

Neru got put with some timid looking kid that looked like he was going to piss his pants (Neru has a reputation for whooping kid's butts), and SeeU got put with Kaito, who is also in our homeroom.

The first couple minutes were met with predictable awkward silence, but eventually we got a very dull conversation going.

Even if it did trail of at "so…" every couple of sentences.

I found out she doesn't like school (specifically art, but she likes gym), thinks Kaito is sort of dumb, and wishes she was shorter…

It makes me kind of jealous that she can just talk about popular kids, such as Kaito, like it's nobodies business.

Just goes to show how different of a social level we're on.

I told her I'm not very fond of school either, mostly gym, I don't know Kaito, and I wish I was taller!

Opposites much?

Of course, her voice was all crisp and confident, while I sounded like a broken record.

"Um, I um, uh, well, uh, I-I, um n-no?"

Hmph.

So yea, I interacted with someone besides my usual…seven…

Neru, SeeU, Gakupo, Len, Ichiro, Haku, and Rin, I guess.

I'm at work, right now.

Sadly, Ichiro is not here….meh…

I was so looking forward to imaging various yaoi scenarious, depending on the cute and or hot things he did that day.

It makes work ten times more interesting.

Still though, I guess I can just watch Rin bustling around the smoothie stand…

That impractically large (but super cute) bow she wears all the time is just so interesting to watch!

Bounce bounce bounce, flounce, bounce…

Did it just wave at me?

Uh…

Heh…anyways…

Lately Chick Magnet has been all up in my face about "reelin' in them customers," so he gave me an updated "fall" version of my Neko Kitty Maid outfit.

Now I'm a "Naught Bunny Moe Maid."

Yep, with bunny ears, a tail, and a shorter skirt.

Which isn't very appropriate for fall, by the way, since it's getting colder, not warmer.

Shouldn't I be wearing _longer_ skirts, not shorter?

Whatever.

It actually has attracted more customers, I'm sort of sad to say.

I mean, it's good cause it means more business, but…

All our recent customers have been guys age 16-60.

That's got me a bit worried.

Ugh, speak of the devil, a forty year old looking guy.

I'll be back…

~.~.~.~

Oh.

…

Oh.

I-

Oh.

~.~.~.~

I walked in.

On my brother.

Kissing.

Megurine.

Luka.

~.~.~.~

I WALKED IN ON MY BROTHER KISSING MEGURINE LUKA.

WHAT DO I DO.

HELP ME.

~.~.~.~

Oh my god am I actually having a panic attack?

Over _this?_

This little, insignificant, minute long moment?

Yes.

My brother and Luka are downstairs right now.

I can hear them whispering (I'm sitting with my back against my bedroom door)

"What do we do Gakupo? You said she wouldn't be around! I have classes with her, she knows who I am!"

"J-just wait a second…"

"No! Gakupo! What do we do?"

You get out of our house right now, that's what.

My brother can't be dating a high schooler.

A sophomore.

He's a senior in college!

He's going to have a job soon!

Luka isn't even seventeen yet.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god.

He's going to get arrested, someone is going to find out.

Help.

I'm so over dramatic.

Help.

Just kissing.

Help.

Gumi.

* * *

><p>…<strong>cliff hanger anyone?<strong>


	32. Dear Gumi, calm your tits!

**School is stupid. That's all I have to say on the lateness of this chapter. *cries***

**SERIOUSLY THOUGH I AM SO SORRY. I AM TWO HOLIDAYS BEHIND.**

**This chapter is long, I think I'm going to be writing longer chapters from now on, in order to finish this monster by summer XD. I've been planning another, much more story-ish story for a while now, and hopefully I'll be able to start it in June, if I stop being such a procrastinator.**

**Question: What would you like to see improved in this story?**

**On a more positive note! Thank you: A democrat lol, I'm a person, Kyoichi Amaya, RandomPerson, Fyre Red, Haku's Best Friend, Shizuko27, .Vocaloid, XxxDarkFantasyxxX, someone, GothChikForever99, hero in a cup, IAzy to log in, POP KITTY-CHAN, KayaArune,HaibaraAiFan, CloverClubMiku, RPR, LoveFreedom260, OrangeTsundere, BlackCatNeko999, DarkOpressor, Inside Out Musica, DuskSky7, PinkRoseStories, and Ponyo for reviewing! *gives everyone diary***

**RandomPerson: Hi! Aww, thank you for looking at it! Yay another Miku cosplayer omg! *high fives* and actually, I made it **** I used: Brown felt, animal stuffing, a hot glue gun, black felt, and a tiny bit of white paper on the nose. I got it to stay in the hood by making a brown pillow, sewing it to the bottom of the back of the wolf head, and hot glueing it inside the hood with the wolf head peeking out :D it isn't really that difficult, so good luck and happy cosplaying!**

* * *

><p>1026/12

Dear Carrot,

I'm still totally freaking out. Totally. 100%.

Gakupo and Luka.

Having a secret affair.

Why does this sound like something out of a stupid romance novel?

Oh my god just get it together Carrot-top.

Okay, okay, so my totally flawless college level plan is to lock myself in here.

Forever.

Just kidding.

But seriously.

They're outside in the driveway right now, I can see them talking…

But what are they saying! RAAAAAAH.

Luka looks pretty pissed though.

That's so dumb! If you love someone, you shouldn't get mad at them just because someone finds out!

Gakupo is the one who's really at fault here though, I mean, WHY DID HE THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!

"Oh, my little sister who is already suspicious of my man whorish ways and who stays home by herself 85% of the time will never find out! Nope, nope, I'm a smart little eggplant!"

GAKUPO YOU ARE A FREAKING WEIRDO.

Says Gumi.

Honestly though, he should have thought this through!

What if Luka's parental supervisioners find out! (parents, I like phrasing things weirdly.)

They seem like the type that would take away her studying and educational television privileges and make her dye her hair or something. Not that pink is already a normal color…or green for that matter. Huh.

How did I not notice that before?

Anyways (apparently I'm calm enough to write transitions) I'm pretty sure she's given them the impression she's a total goodie two shoes, like Miyuki from Lucky Star or something…

The unfairness makes me want to puke.

Like, really.

Really.

"Oh, anything for you Luka darling!"

If I get anything less then a B- Gakupo totally grounds me! Even though I'm way more mature then him! At least, in my opinion.

Okay, so I'm not that mature. I imagine the boys in my school going at it like rabbits for fun.

Yes, I scream adulthood and responsibility.

Wait…

Oh man, I think Luka's leaving.

I wonder if they broke up…

Were they even at the whole girlfriend/boyfriend stage yet?

I hope not.

Maybe I'll get lucky, and this was just an off chance sort of thing.

I-I can only hope.

I think Gakupo's coming upstairs.

Dammitdammitdammit I am NOT in the mood.

He's going to his room, not mine…

Okay.

All I have to do is avoid him for the next few days, and hopefully this whole awkwardness will blow over.

~.~.~.~

10/29/12

I've been pretty good with it for a while.

So far, every time Gakupo has tried to "tell me his true feelings, swoon!" I would make up some sort of excuse to get away, like homework or something.

And now I sound like a lying nerd. Predictable.

But the only problem is that I feel like I need to tell somebody.

I can't.

Because then that person will probably let it slip, and then because my school is full of unsophisticated eavesdroppers, by that time tomorrow e every person in the vicinity will know.

And Miku is in said vicinity.

You know, despite the fact that she still teases me at school on occasion, she isn't really all that bad…

-ish…

But Halloween is coming up really soon soon soon, so I don't want anyone's rumors ruining my free candy spree.

You know though, honestly I think I'm getting sort of old for trick or treating, maybe I'll just hand out the candy this year.

And buy an extra bag for myself.

I've spent fifteen years freezing my ass off.

I don't really think another year is required.

Hm.

I'm still pretty depressed though.

Mostly because I know that eventually _he's _gonna make us "talk it out."

If he would just let it go, I would be fine…

But I really don't like being embarrassed and/or teased, and this whole situation just seems to be seeping both of those pet peeves.

I'm probably thinking too far into this.

~.~.~.~

Dammit.

Damndamndamn.

I totally forgot I have work today.

Totally _not_ in the mood, man!

I guess I better ask Neru to come pick me up, I think my shift today starts at 5:30 and it's 5:14 right now.

[Gum gum vroom vroom- hey neru can you pick me up for work? It starts at 5:30 but I have to get there early to…do stuff.]

[Radiation poisoning- WUT NOW. NO. NNO I CANOT BIYATCH.]

[Gum gum vroom vroom- seeu give neru back her phone she would never spell cannot wrong. Seriously?]

[Radiation poisoning- NU I AM THE REEL NERU SEE HI GUMI U SUCK GO EAT CAKE.]

[Gum gum vroom vroom- seeu.]

[Radiation poisoning- FINE. NERU HERE EES YOUR FONE OH THANK U SEEU U BOOTIFUL GODDESS IMA MARRY U.]

[Radiation poisoning- bitch took my phone im gonna drown her with applesauce.]

[Gum gum vroom vroom- y-yea…anways, I need a ride to work can you pick me up?]

[Radiation poisoning- uh, no…don't you remember how we totally crapped up my bike?]

[Gum gum vroom vroom- oh…yeeeeeea…I thought you got a new one.]

Okay, so I forgot to write it in here. Oops. Must have been on one of the days my mind was full of Gakupo.

So a few days ago me and Neru were riding home from work. In the dark. On a back road that Neru swore to Jesus Almighty Heaven and Earth was a "short cut."

Short cut my ass.

So I was gripping the thing for dear life, since there wasn't any street lights, and Neru was using her phone to see stuff.

Already this doesn't sound good.

Well, I heard this really creepy noise.

"Neru! D-did you hear that?"

"Yea, it sounded like your mom last night."

"…Neru I'm serious, I heard something."

"Oh calm your tits it was just the wind. Or a small bug. Or something."

"Yea, or something!"

"It's just your ridiculous perverted imagination. Calm yourself!"

Suddenly, Neru screamed "Shit!" as we plowed straight through…

A mailbox.

Yep.

We knocked over someone's mailbox.

Me and Neru went tumbling off the bike onto the grass, while the bike flew into the middle of the road.

Neru jumped up, eager to inspect her precious baby, but before she could.

"Hey, who's out there at this witchin' hour?"

"Agnes, its probably them rowdy busy bodies from down the street, them youngin' are always getting' into trouble."

"Aye, if I find out wh-Fred! Look the mailbox!"

Me and Neru quickly exchanged glances, then flew down to the edge of the sidewalk and rolled off the curb to hide on the side of the road.

"Get down!"

The old man, Fred or whatever, came to inspect the area with a flashlight duck taped to a cane.

Such a new fangled gadget, there yougin'! Them old folks sure know what they're doin'!

Sigh.

"Don't see no one Agnes. Guess the little ruffians fled."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Neru staring frantically at something.

The bike in the middle of the road, and the truck headed straight towards it.

We squeezed out eyes shut as the tires crushed Neru's prized possession (right up there next to her phone)

As we heard the truck speeding into the distance, and the old couple disappearing inside, we got up and sprinted to pick up the pieces.

"No! Oh, the horror! Why! WHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!"

"Neru, neru, shh shh it's okay!"

My attempt at consolation was futile.

"No, it is not okay THAT WAS MY ONLY TRANSPORTION YOU DUMB GIRL ! IT'S BECAUSE YOU DISTRACTED ME WE'RE IN THIS MESS! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE!"

"Um…u-um…I-I could call G-Gakupo…and…and…"

"And? And? 'Hee, hi Gakupo um can you please come pick us up kay thanks?' WHERE ARE WE?"

"Uhh…look, that street sign says Broken Brook lane! So…uh, that house is 5378! 5378 Broken Brook lane!"

"Hmph. More like Broken Bike lane!"

Ha ha Neru. Ha. _Ha._

But Gakupo eventually did find us, and put the remains of Neru's bike in his trunk.

We buried them in the back of the nearest bike repair shop (which I'm pretty sure is illegal).

And I noticed something.

"Hey Neru, when you're really upset…you don't curse. Strange, huh?"

"S-Shut up you stupid! Or I'll gouge out your eyes with an uncooked piece of spaghetti!"

"Okay."

~.~.~.~

So yea, that's what you missed.

[Radiation poisoning- no are you kidding. I have no money. ]

[Gum gum vroom vroom- oh…no ride?]

[Radiation poisoning- bitch I don't do piggyback rides. ask that len kid.]

[Gum gum vroom vroom- ok…]

I guess I could. I mean, he's practically my best friend…

Is he? Really?

Huh…

I don't think I'm his though.

Anyway, I dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Len, it's Gumi."

"Oh hey! Ha, what's up?"

He's so smiley.

"Uh, so I have work in like ten minutes and I don't have a ride…"

"Oh! I could ask my mom…if you don't mind. Rin would have to come too, is that okay?"

"Yea, that's fine. Why? She can't be trusted to stay home alone?"

"Ha ha Gumi. No, my mom would be picking up Miku."

"So it would be me, you, Miku, and Rin?"

"Y-yea…"

"Oh."

"Like I said, if you do-"

"No no, it's fine! I have to get to work."

"Okay, I'll ask."

In the backround, I could hear "Hey, mom, can you please drop Gumi off at work?" and a muffled, but grouchy sounding response.

"That girl? No Len. I don't like you hanging around with her. And unlike that…individual, our family maintains class and respect. If anyone from work saw us, God help me I-"

Len got back on the phone.

"S-she said she can't. I'm really sorry Gumi. "

I frowned. His mom pisses me off, why does she think I'm a sewer rat? And of course, me before-meeting-all-these people unconfident side is wondering what I did wrong.

"Oh…that's okay, I'll just ask…uh…"

"What about Gakupo?"

"…y-yea, good idea!"

"Okay, glad to be helpful in some way, ha! Bye bye Gum gum vroom vroom!"

"Bye Lenny Len Len!"

Oh great.

Just perfect.

Okay, it's a short car ride and work starts in eight minutes.

Gotta do this.

I took a deep breath and marched down the stairs, a determined scowl on my face.

"Gakupo I do not want to talk to you but you need to drive me to work or else we will starve because you are too busy making out with young girls to get a decent career so get in your car!"

I yelled that in one breath.

But Gakupo wasn't even in the room.

Damn.

I found him outside getting the mail.

"Gakupo drive me to work."

"Huh? Oh uh, yea sure. Gimme a minute…"

We got our stuff and got in the car, me sitting in the backseat.

Gakupo locked the doors a bit too quickly.

We started driving.

"Hey Gakupo…? You know where you're going right?"

Aaaaand then I realized that he had trapped me in the car.

"Gumi, we need to talk."

"What! No! Just get me to work, I'm already late!"

"Gumi, you can't just stay mad at me forever."

"I'm not mad at anyone! I don't want to talk about anything!"

"Oh, you're right! What a fool I've been, thinking you were mad at something! Silly old me!... C'mon, Gumi. Be serious."

"Gakupo, I DON'T WANT TO TALK!"

He turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Me? Why am _I _making such a big deal? You're the one that went and did it!"

"Gumi, it seriously isn't that big of an issue!"

I buried my face in my knees.

"…You don't understand anything."

"Huh?"

"I-I just don't want you seeing anyone in my grade, okay? Just don't." I mumbled quietly.

Gakupo stared at me.

The clock read 5:34, which meant I was already almost five minutes late for work.

I hate being late.

After a long, rather uncalled for pause, Gakupo rain his hand across his face in frustration.

"I'm taking you to work now, call me when you need me to pick you up."

And that was that.

"Okay."

~.~.~.~

Work absolutely sucked.

Well I mean, it wasn't that bad, but…

Obviously, I was in a seriously depressed mood, and Ichiro is apparently a very insightful little bunny.

Costume switch, remember?

Still, his adorableness was a pretty damn good distraction.

"Uh, h-hey Gumi…is something wrong?"

Apparently I walked in with a pretty depressed expression on my face.

"Oh, no I-I'm okay…is Ch-t-the boss upset? That I'm late?" (I still feel nervous when I talk to him, I'm afraid I'll accidently mention something yaoi related)

"Uh-"

"GUMMY GET YER LATE BUTTOX IN ERE'!"

I heard Ichiro stifle a laugh as I stalked into Chick Magnet's office.

"Look I'm sorry I'm late, okay?"

"AIN'T NO SORRY IN THIS ERE' FINE ESTABLISHMENTATION! Now you git in yer outfit and lure in them single boys. Now!"

I frowned at his customer grabbing methods, but sighed and changed in the back office.

Once I reemerged, me and Ichiro were forced to work double time, which means we had to check out and help customers while stocking the store, getting Chick Magnet food from the food court, and doing tedious other unnecessary things.

Getting food was especially embarrassing, since we were still in our bunny outfits.

Mall security came up to me once and threatened to "remove me from the premises" for dressing in a provocative manner.

Excuse m'wa for wearing my work clothes.

Anyway, so while I was restocking the shelf, guess who came in?

…

Guess.

…

Okay yea, it was Len.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um…I was just making sure you got to work okay…."

"Seriously? How did you get here?"

"I got Kaito to take me. He's in some clothes store right now, I think."

I smiled, just a little.

"You think?"

"Hey, he's not lost or anything!"

"Riiiiight"

Len laughed. "I swear!"

Then he looked at me kind of strange.

"Hey Gumi…is everything okay?"

Oh my god Len can read minds. I TOTALLY CALLED IT EVERYONE.

"Huh? Yea…why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno, you just seem a bit off…probably just my imagination though, right? Haha!"

"Y-yep."

Suddenly, Len's happy little shota sunshine puppies-and-rainbows grin dampened a bit.

Ichiro was back with Chick Magnet's _third _cheeseburger.

He smiled and waved at Len, and raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I sent him an un-amused stare that clearly stated _No Ichiro, w-we aren't dating._

He shrugged and continued walking back to Chick Magnet's office.

Len was still frowning, an expression that seems almost foreign on him.

He's just such a sunny person.

After I waved a hand in front of his face, we talked a bit more, since business was sort of slow and I didn't want to just stand around.

It was hard though, trying to be all smiley when every time I thought of Gakupo I felt like crying.

For some reason, I hate it when people are mad at me.

I mean, I'm sure everyone hates that, but I don't know, I just feel so…defeated, and hopeless whenever I'm on bad terms with someone.

Especially someone so important to me.

It's so out of character for me to be so sad!

Like an OOC fanfiction!

Those make me cringe, unless it's the good kind where it's all "Omg improvement!"

Moving on.

So after a while, once I noticed my shift was drawing to a close, me and Len decided that after I left work we would go shopping.

Since we are in, you know, the mall.

Kaito was still there too, apparently he had been eating ice cream at Maggie Moo's the whole time.

He's going to be in the book of world records, I swear.

After some convincing on Len's part "Kaito's totally nice! He won't mind you!" we left three minutes early.

Oh yea, we're badass.

Since I, you know, work, I had some money to spend that I've been saving up for something important.

Like, an anime figure or something.

Of course, they don't sell those in my mall, which TOTALLY SUCKS , but you know…

_Maybe I could get a shirt or something, most of my clothes aren't all that stylish, since me and Gakupo can't afford the good stuff on our own._

_Oh, but winter's coming, I need a new jacket for that._

Somehow Len had a lot of money, which was probably not due to the fact that he worked (rather, his snooty rich mom probably gave him some.

Now I sound mean, if Rin works, Len works. He's not lazy.)

We wandered around in a few stores, mainly just talking and browsing.

Len jokingly picked up this super frilly dress and held it up to himself.

"Ha, do I look shota now?"

He put a finger to his lip.

"H-hi senpai!"

Me on the outside: "L-Len! Don't do that in public!"

Inside: AHHHHHH ASDFGHLQWERTYUIOZXCVBNMMKJHG FDSIUYTR OH MY GOD LEN/ICHIRO LEN/ICIHRO LEN/ICIHRO SHOOT ME

I ended up buying a necklace with a panda on it, and some orange hairclips.

Nothing I needed, but for once stuff I wanted.

After we checked out from the store, which took much longer then necessary by the way (the cashier was making pervy eyes at Len and kept dropping my hard earned cash) Kaito met up with us.

He spent $32.00 on ice cream.

Ice cream.

The cheap, frozen dairy treat.

He is insane. And has an amazing metabolism.

"Girls everywhere stalk him, trying to find out his secret!

He is the most envied person on the planet!

His name?

Kaito Shion, the man that can eat anything and still look awesome!"

I know I'm jealous.

Besides his incredible body, I can't remember the last time I spent $32.00 on anything.

I mean, aside from like groceries and stuff, which are just sooo personal and entertaining.

Meh.

I of course immediately started acting like my clumsy, spazztastic old self, since I'm not really all that…"acquainted" with Kaito.

Len, being perfect in every way, didn't comment on my sudden speech impediment. He pretended to not have even noticed.

"Hey Gumi…so uh, you're friends with SeeU right?"

"H-huh? Y-yea…"

"Oh, uh, well so like…why does she always wear those cat ears?"

"U-uh, because s-she likes cats, I-I guess."

"Hm. Okay. Does her boyfriend like cats too?"

_What? Boyfriend?_

"S-she doesn't have a boyfriend, uh…who told you that?"

"Oh, I just assumed someone that looked like tha-uh, n-never mind."

Kaito was blushing.

You heard it hear first, folks! The carefree Kaito Shion was blushing!

Why, you may ask?

Len laughed, reaching up to shove Kaito's shoulder.

Kaito's muscular, perfect-seme-to-Len's-uke shoulder.

Oh god.

Shota Senses tingling.

"It's cause Bakaito totally has a crush on Crazy Kitty!"

…oh.

Didn't see that one coming!

Why is everyone in love all of a sudden?

Gakupo and Luka, Kaito and SeeU.

(I still haven't figured out what to do about Gakupo and Luka)

Pretty soon me and Len are gonna be making puppy eyes and each oth-

I mean, Len and Ichiro!

Don't wanna ruin my yaoi chances…

Plus I'm pretty sure Len's dating Miku, at least I think so…?

Hope not, he needs to be single and ready to mingle if I ever want my Shota Senses to tingle again.

THAT TOTALLY RHYMED OH MY GOD.

"Wait, K-Kaito…y-you like SeeU?"

"Uh…no?"

Len rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy Kaito, nice save! Sure got yourself out of a tough one there!"

I laughed, I couldn't help it.

Sweet little Len being sarcastic is hilarious.

"Haha, i-it's okay Kaito, I-I'm sure you're not alone."

"…s-so I don't have a chance? Meh, that's alright."

"No! No, I'm sure you do. You're much better then most of the guys that like her, t-they're all perverts."

"Oh…"

Len smiled.

"So why do you like her Bakaito?"

"Stop calling me that! And…"

…

"Because she's so different. I've never seen anyone quite like her, and I admire that. She's really…special, like those one-in-a-million types of people. She has such energy, you can tell she's never tired. And she's…really pretty, heh…"

I tilted my head downwards, feeling a pang of jealousy.

No one will ever think of me like that.

Len's eyes widened.

"Wow."

Then he smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking up at the ceiling.

"I like unique girls too."

~.~.~.~

There was sort of an awkward pause after Kaito's sudden confession for…Crazy Kitty, as Len called her.

So fitting, I wonder why.

Maybe it's the cat ears. And her uncanny ability to act like a mental asylum escapee.

Maybe.

Then,

"So how do you plan to win her over B-…Kaito?"

"Hmph, I heard that. And I don't know."

I frowned, thinking.

"Well…she likes cats…so…"

"But I can't afford a cat. Or cat accessories."

"Yea, but maybe you could do something cat-related…?"

Len smiled that sunny Len smile (a world away from Rin's rip-out-your-liver smirk)

"Yea! You could talk about cats together! Or get her cat mittens!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"But how to I get her to talk to me, she's always running all over the pla-LEN YOU GENIUS!"

Len flinched.

"What! What did I d-ah!"

And so I watched, face completely red with…naughty thoughts, as I watch Kaito tackled Len in a bromantic hug.

Mall bystanders hurried to get out of the way, a few whispering "Blue hair's hot!" or "Look at that little yellow one! He's soooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuute~!"

Gag.

I'm such a hypocrite.

After Len managed to escape Kaito's grip, they both stood up.

I (still trying to conceal my Shota Sense) raised an eyebrow.

"W-what's the plan Kaito?"

He smirked, a rather Rin-like expression.

"You'll see."

~.~.~.~

After that rather mysterious ending to an entertaining conversation, Kaito and Len started talking about something I had never heard of, and I walked next to them silently.

I probably looked less like I was with them and more like their unassuming stalker.

This gave me a chance to think about everything.

So far…

Kaito likes SeeU

Gakupo likes Luka

Miku likes Len

Mikuo likes Rin…? I was never told what happened with that.

In fact, me and Mikuo hardly talk now.

Hm.

I guess he's grown out of me, or something.

Oh, and every girl likes Ichiro.

Neru and Haku have no current love interest.

To my knowledge, at least.

Still, just the mental image of Neru with a boyfriend makes me shudder.

Poor guy…

Oh!

Let's not forget the small, almost non-existent possibility that all the boys I know are gay for each other.

…please.

"Hey Gumi? Earth to Gumi!"

Len waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry…"

"Haha! Gum gum vroom vroom is so spacey!"

"Hey Gumi? When are you supposed to go home? It's getting kinda late?"

Daaaw, Kaito's concerned about me.

"U-uh…oh, um, n-now?"

But wait!

How is our dashing leading lady going to be exiting the premises?

Via Gakupo, of course!

I whipped my phone out of my pants pocket (I don't carry a purse) and, rather hesitantly, dialed Gakupo's number.

"Hello?"

"Gakupo can you come get me? Outside the mall near that weird bush arrangement?"

"Yea, sure. Did you eat?"

"No…"

"I'll get McDonalds."

"Kay. Bye."

"See ya."

We walked outside, Kaito saying how he could just drop Len off.

Kaito can _drive_.

Whoa man.

I've never even been behind the wheel.

Can you say accident-on-historical-levels?

Millions would die if I started driving.

"Okay, sure Kaito! Thanks."

Once Gakupo drove up, we said our goodbyes (Lenny Len Len! Gum Gum Vroom Vroom! Bakaito! The nickname trio!)

I saw Gakupo frown out of the corner of my eye.

Obviously he disapproved of me hanging out with all these…males.

Well I don't care! I don't go around saying who he ca-

…

Luka's different, okay! I don't want another woman hanging around.

We pulled up at the McDonalds drive thru.

Rich and classy, aren't we?

Gakupo ordered two Big Macs, and added his own eggplant in the car.

Yes.

He carries around eggplant.

People think it's odd cologne.

But no.

It's a vegetable.

…

It's not like the tomato is it? Where it's like "is it a fruit or a vegetable?"

Whatever.

In the car it was pretty silent, save the occasional "pass me a fry."

Then,

"Gakupo?"

"Mmm yep?"

"I forgive you."

"…why?"

"I just do."

~.~.~.~

HALLOWEEN IS IN TWO DAYS I TOTALLY FORGOT.

-GUMI.

* * *

><p>IT'S DONE EVERYONE OH MY GOD. MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL BEFORE JANUARY. I HOPE. You are so patient with me I love all of you.<p> 


End file.
